Fighting Temptation
by Dobber17
Summary: All human. Bella and Edward are friends and they go to a basketball clinic in Seattle for 2 weeks and Bella is sharing a hotel room with Edward, Mike and Tyler. What happens? Truth or dare, streaking, injuries, jealously, and Bella and Edward get closer.
1. Arrival

****IMPORTANT- Shortly (hell, who am I kidding – I can never do anything 'shortly')… eventually… hopefully before 2011 ends, I am going to take down FT for a period of time just so I can fix it up and remodel it a bit before reposting it. I read through it the other day and realized I wasn't happy with the quality of writing. I just need to find the time where I can work on this and keep working on DBSYPWTBB. If you have any thoughts, opinions, suggestions, or questions, please don't hesitate to send me a PM. **

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Twilight

**Summary-**All human. Bella and Edward are friends and they go to a basketball clinic in Seattle for 2 weeks and Bella is sharing a hotel room with Edward, Mike and Tyler. What happens? Truth or dare, some streaking, injuries, jealously, and Bella and Edward get closer to each other.

Arrival

BPOV

"Why do we have to be up at this ungodly hour?" I complained to Edward as we climbed into the back seat of Coach Clapp's van. Edward just laughed and shook his head.

The reason why I had to get up at 4:00am on a Saturday morning was because I had to be at the school at 4:45. Why did I have to be at the school at 4:45? Because four students from seven different schools around Seattle - all within a four hour driving range - were invited to attend some sort of basketball camp.

Yes. I, Bella Swan, the clumsiest human on this planet anyone could ever possibly meet, was going to attend a basketball camp. Shocking, I know. Somehow I had some grace when I played basketball - not any other sports, only basketball. The four students going from my school – the creatively named Forks High - were Edward, Mike, Tyler and myself.

Edward Cullen is my one of my good friends and the nicest, sweetest, most caring and most handsome guy you will ever meet. He has the most amazing green eyes that are always dancing with emotion, messy auburn hair, a perfect face and perfect body to go along with it… the list goes on and on.

I already knew that I liked Edward way more than a friend but I have no idea how to describe just how I feel about him. It's not like "Oh my! He's so hot, I wanna date him." Definitely not like that. It's like I always feel safer and better when I'd be with him. I felt complete. Whenever we touch, I feel an electric current flow through my veins and a shock. When we hugged, it seemed like we fit perfectly together and I never wanted to let go.

I couldn't stop myself from liking him more and more every day.

I knew Edward would never feel the same way about me. I looked so plain and ordinary with my generic brown eyes, dark brown hair, and my trademark blush. I was also 5'4, self-conscious, and extremely clumsy. _Yeah…real attractive…_

Edward and I became friends at the beginning of the school year when Edward and his family moved here from Alaska back in September.

Our friendship was unique. We did everything together at school. We ate lunch together, walked to class together - seeing as we had almost every class together - and _always_ said good-bye to each other at the end of the day. But we never hung out outside of school. I got the courage to call him a few weeks ago but he wasn't home and I hadn't tried call since.

We were always there for each other and helped each other out. I saved him from all his "stalkers" who keep asking him out even though he showed no interest in any of them. He had told them countless times, "Sorry, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." That little line there was another reason to put on my list of reasons why Edward would never date me.

Mike Newton. I could easily label him as my stalker whom Edward has had to save me from way too many times. Ever since I moved to Forks last year for the beginning of my junior year, Mike had asked me out at least once a week and even now in our senior year, Mike just didn't know how to take a hint.

Tyler had asked me out a few times when I first moved here but he got the hint and stopped asking but still caught him staring at me from time to time.

So here I was, at 4:46, sitting in the back of our gym teacher's van with Edward Cullen, with no room for me to lie down and go to sleep. I kept squirming around, trying to get somewhat comfortable but when that didn't work I let out a frustrated sigh and just leaned my head back against the seat and shut my eyes.

I guess I fell asleep sometime during the three-hour drive because the next thing I was aware of was the sound of a door slamming and it felt like I was being carried. I slowly opened my eyes. I began to blush when I looked up and found my gaze was captured by two familiar green eyes.

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." I blushed while I was cradled to his chest.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and then I realized he was still carrying me. I wondered why he didn't put me down as soon as I had come around…not that I was complaining.

"Oh, you can put me down, I probably weigh a ton," I finally said as I suddenly thought that he might have been waiting for me to tell him to put me down.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, if you wanted to try walking you could have just asked me to put you down," he said and lowered me so I could stand. I wondered what he meant by trying to walk. I knew I was clumsy, but wasn't that a bit insulting?

I took one step and understood what he meant. My legs felt dead. They'd obviously decided to fall asleep with me. I tripped over air and saw the ground rushing up to meet my face. I braced myself for the inevitable impact, hoping that I wouldn't break anything at the same time. Two strong arms mercifully wrapped my waist before I hit the ground. I breathed a short gasp of relief and mentally smacked myself for forgetting Edward's seemingly second nature of saving me from my meetings with the ground. He picked me up into his arms once again and just as I opened my mouth to argue, he looked right into my eyes, making me forget everything.

"Don't even try arguing with me, Bella. You just proved to yourself and everyone else that you can't walk right now." Edward smiled crookedly and I just rolled my eyes, relaxing in his arms.

We, as a group, walked into the hotel lobby while I was carried. I looked to my left and saw that Mike was childishly glaring none too subtly at Edward. Edward carried me over to one of the couches and put me down before sitting next to me. Mike sat on the couch on my other side and I tried to inconspicuously move away from him and closer to Edward.

I realized something just then. Where was I going to stay? Each school was given two rooms, one for the chaperone and one for the athletes. I definitely didn't want to share a room Coach Clapp and his wife.

Coach Clapp gave Edward and Tyler the two room keys for their room and told the three guys to go unpack and come down in ten minuets since we had to be at the Gym in twenty minutes. Once the guys left, Coach Clapp turned towards me. "Miss. Swan, could I talk to you?"

I nodded, walking over to him.

"Are you comfortable sharing a room with the guys? I trust you won't do anything but if you're uncomfortable with that we could try finding you another room," Coach Clapp offered.

"I'll just share with the guys." I didn't want to cause a fuss and didn't particularly want to share a room with Mike and Tyler but Edward would be there so it would be okay.

"Great. Room 317. Just knock because the guys have the room keys, and please remind them that we need to meet down here in ten minutes and to bring what they need."

"No problem." I picked up my suitcase and duffle bag and headed to the elevator. I knocked on the door of room 317 and waited for it to open. Mike opened the door and a look of surprise appeared on his face. He leaned on the doorframe, trying to look cool.

"Bella, what a surprise! Did you miss me already?" Mike's voice was low and husky when he said the last part. I mentally rolled my eyes and forced a smile on my face.

"No, Mike. I'm sharing a room with you guys and we need to be in the lobby in ten minuets with our basketball stuff." Mike's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the room. I look quizzically at Edward who had an amused expression on his face. I dropped my bags on the floor and walked up to Edward.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. He chuckled before responding.

"Nothing extremely important. I just think Mike might murder me later." I looked at him confused then looked a Mike who looked excited but pissed at the same time. I looked back at Edward who just smiled and patted the space beside him on the bed, inviting me to sit with him.

* * *

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. **

**Beta'd by **Bronzehairedgirl620


	2. Arrival EPOV

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys made my day when I saw that people reviewed!**

**Here is Chapter 2!**

**And some people have asked if this is my first FanFic and YES it is my first one.**

Arrival (EPOV)

EPOV

"Why do we have to be up at this ungodly hour?" Bella complained to me as we climbed into the back seat of Coach Clapp's van. She started pouting and I didn't even think that she realized that she was doing it, which made it even cuter. I laughed at her expression and her complaining.

Bella Swan is one of my best friends. She is absolutely beautiful, brilliant, clever, funny, silly, honest, loyal, and trusting and so many other things. She has dark brown hair that falls just past her shoulders. Her hair always smells like strawberries and she has beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could practically drown in if given the chance. Her blush is one of my favorite things about her. She blushes so easily and she is so self-conscious, even though she has no reason to be. She is absolutely perfect in ever way…well, except for the fact that she can't walk more than ten feet without tripping, but that's just one of the many wonderful things that makes her Bella.

I watched Bella, not in a creepy stalker, Mike-like way, as she kept fidgeting trying to get comfortable. She let out a frustrated sigh and just leaned her head against the seat and shut her eyes. She fell fully asleep about ten minutes later. I could tell because she was relaxed as she had subconsciously brought her feet off the floor and placed them in my lap. I couldn't stop the content smile that spread across my face as I wrapped my arms around her legs and got a jealous look from Mike.

Bella and I became friends at the beginning of the school year, so we have known each other for around three months. We never hung out outside of school, even though I really wanted to but I never had enough courage or according to my sister Alice, I didn't have the balls to call her.

Whenever I'm near Bella I feel like a different person. I feel complete. Whenever we touch, which is regrettably mostly accidental, I feel fire course through my veins and a spark wherever we touched.

Bella is always there to save me from my "stalkers," as she likes to call them. The few times when they wouldn't go away, I'd just say "_Sorry, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now._" Which is a complete lie. I want a relationship with Bella so bad but I want to be certain she wants one with me because I don't want to risk our friendship.

I guess I was thinking of Bella for the whole three-hour drive because the van stopped and I looked out the window to see that we were parked in the hotel parking lot.

I was about to wake Bella up but she looked so peaceful that I decided not to. I would carry her instead. I got her out of the van and asked Newton to shut the door since my hands were full. I only said that because I knew that it would piss him off.

I started walking toward the hotel and stupid, idiotic Newton decided that closing a car door normally was overrated and he slammed the door shut. Bella began to stir in my arms as a result to Newton's racket. Her eyes fluttered open and I instantly noticed her delectable blush when her eyes met mine.

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you," I told her as I clutched her a little closer to me, relishing at having her so close to me. She blushed harder at my words and looked down.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She looked back up at me and she looked like she just realized something. "Oh you can put me down, I probably weigh a ton."

I rolled my eyes. I was hardly using any of my strength and Bella felt as light as a feather. Besides, her warm body against mine was comforting and it felt natural to be carrying her.

Instead of telling her that she didn't weigh a thing, since that would just cause her to start arguing with me, I decided to answer her in a joking tone as I reluctantly set her on her feet.

"Bella, if you wanted to try walking you could have just asked me to put you down."

She took one step and my guess was right as she tripped over thin air, tensing and beginning to fall forward. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping her from any impact as I had done countless times before.

I picked Bella up again and just as she was just about to argue I looked right into her eyes and gave her a look that clearly stated it would do her no good to try and argue.

"Don't even try arguing with me Bella. You just proved to yourself and everyone else that you can't walk right now," I said with a smile so she knew I was just playing around. She just rolled her eyes and relaxed in my arms.

Once we got to the lobby, I carried Bella over to one of the couches and gently put her down before claiming the vacant space next to her. Annoyed, Mike forced himself on the little tid-bit of couch on Bella's other side and I noticed as Bella move away from him and towards me.

Coach Clapp came over and gave Tyler and I the two room keys for room 317 room and told Mike, Tyler and I to go unpack and come down in ten minutes.

As I picked up my bags, I realized that Bella didn't have a room. Each school was given two rooms, one for the students and one for the chaperones and I began to worry. I got in the elevator and looked over my shoulder and saw Bella taking to Coach Clapp. I hoped that Coach had sorted something out seeing as schools were usually dead against mixing guys and girls together.

Mike, Tyler and I got to our room and once we opened the door Mike instantly shot into the bathroom and came out seconds later brandishing the shampoo, conditioner, and lotion bottles that were all the exact same shape, size and color. Mike put them in his hands and mixed them up and held them so only the lids showed.

"Whoever gets the lotion gets their own bed," Mike declared. Tyler grabbed first and got the conditioner. I grabbed next and thankfully got the lotion. I was relieved that I didn't have to share a bed with Mike or Tyler. Sharing a bed with another guy was just too weird.

I plopped down on the bed nearest to the window and was surprised when I heard a knock on the door. We all looked at each other, confused, before Mike went to open the door. To all of our surprise, we saw Bella.

Mike leaned against the doorframe in a sad attempt to look cool.

"Bella, what a surprise! Did you miss me already?" I rolled my eyes and from the look on Bella's face, it looked like she wanted to do the same.

"No Mike. I'm sharing a room with you guys and we need to be in the lobby in ten minutes with our basketball stuff," she said in an annoyed tone and walked into the room.

I noticed that Bella would be sharing a bed with me and I guess Mike noticed it at the same time I did since he began glaring at me. I tried my best not to laugh, but he was making it hard with his child-like jealous glare. He looked like someone had just told him that he couldn't have the last cookie.

I was relieved that Bella wouldn't be sharing a bed with Newton because who knew what he would try when she was asleep. My skin crawled at the thought and I instantly decided to push it to the back of my mind, seeing as I knew that Bella was safe now. I took another look at Mike and refreshed my suppressed laughter as he continued to shoot daggers at me.

Bella must have noticed my amusement. "What's so funny?" She asked as she walked over to me.

I couldn't contain my laugher anymore. "Nothing extremely important. I just think Mike might murder me later," I replied since I didn't want to explain the whole bed situation right now.

She looked at me, completely confused then looked at Mike, who looked excited but pissed at the same time probably because Bella would be in our room but would be sharing a bed with me instead of him. She looked back at me, still confused. S_he is so cute when she's confused, _I thought to myself. I smiled at Bella and patted the space beside me on the bed, inviting her to sit with me.

-----

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Beta'd by** Bronzehairedgirl620


	3. Introductions and Fitness Testing

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Twilight.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

Introductions and Fitness Testing

BPOV

I slowly sat down next to Edward and felt…weird, as he watched me sit. Not weird as in "something bad is going to happen," but weird as in the muscles in my stomach were tightening. We must have been just staring at each other because Mike cleared his throat loudly.

"We should probably head down to the lobby now. We don't want to be late."

We grabbed our gym bags and headed down to the lobby to meet Coach Clapp. We left the hotel and walked to the gym that was right down the street.

Mike, Tyler, Edward and I stood at the doorway as we surveyed the gym. I could hear the guys talking while I scanned my eyes around the people in the room. There were a few small cluttered groups like ours, consisting of four or so people. Everyone was talking and looking around, just as I was doing.

"Come on, Bella." Edward's voice snapped me from my observation of the room as he pressed one of his hands to the small of my back, urging me to move. My heart hiccupped at the feel of his hand on me, even though it was through a layer of clothes. He dropped his hand from me and my mind began to function again. I slowly began to move, following Mike and Tyler to the bleachers.

Tyler sat down first, with Mike beside him before I went to sit down on Mike's other side. I saw him grin at me as I sat down, so I turned slightly, angling myself a little more toward Edward, who had sat on my other side.

"What do we do now?" Mike asked as he looked between the three of us.

"Play a game of strip poker," Tyler joked, his voice laced with sarcasm. Obviously, it hadn't been clear enough for Mike, who snapped his head directly toward me with a foolish grin on his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he had been thinking. I couldn't help but notice the cold glare Edward was giving Mike.

"We wait for everyone else to turn up," Edward said in a tight, controlled voice that sounded deadly at the same time, causing Mike to shrink back, muttering unconvincingly that he knew that. I noticed Edward's hands were curled into balls so tight that the tendons in his arms stuck out. I reluctantly tore my eyes away, in fear of getting caught staring.

We sat silently for a few more moments when Edward spoke.

"Excuse me," he said before he got up and walked toward a guy that looked around twenty-two. The guy had blond hair and was tall. My guess was that he was around 6'4.

Mike pathetically took advantage of Edward's absence and began asking me stupid questions.

"Do they make really short basketball shorts for girls?"

I rolled my eyes at him, not placating him with an answer to his question. He continued asking ridiculous questions, which was slowly grinding my patience to dust.

"Which type of bra is the most comfortable to play basketball in? Extreme Push-up, Strapless, or not wearing one?"

I tried my best to ignore his question, but I snapped.

"I don't know, Mike! Everyone has their own preference. I prefer a sports bra, but I don't know about other people. Why don't you try wearing a variety of different bras and let me know which kind you prefer to play in!" I blurted out, feeling slightly smug at the sight of Mike, who looked shocked that I had flipped, while Tyler laughed uncontrollably beside him.

"Dude, you just got burned!" Tyler managed to say between laughs.

I crossed my arms to prevent the sudden urge I had to punch Mike. I settled on rolling my eyes at his stupidity before I scanned the room, looking for Edward. I spotted him deep in conversation with the blond guy from earlier and another guy who had curly brown hair and was enormous. His muscles were huge.

As if Edward knew I was looking at him, he tuned around and looked at me. He graced me with a smile, which caused me to blush. I decided to quickly look away before I started hyperventilating.

I scanned the rest of the gym, avoiding Edward as I did so. The gym looked fuller by now and I was pretty sure that things would get started fairly soon. Just as I felt my cheeks return to its normal shade, I looked to my left and saw Edward walking back towards us with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him as he sat down beside me, a smile starting to creep onto my face. I couldn't help but feel happy around him.

"You'll find out tomorrow," he answered. That just made me completely curious and it would bug me until I found out. I glared at him, not successfully, I'll admit, and he just smiled knowingly at me.

A shrill whistle made me snap my head to the center of the gym where three guys stood. There were the two guys that Edward had been talking to earlier and then a third guy. The third guy took a step forward. I realized that he looked about the same age as the other two and he had messy brown hair, piercing blue eyes that were hooded with a deep frown.

"My name is Reid," the third guy called out in a deep, clear voice that was sure to reach everyone. "And this," he continued as he gestured behind him to the two other guys "is Jasper," he pointed to the blond guy "and Emmett." He pointed to muscle man.

"We will make your lives a living hell for the next two weeks. I don't stand complaining and I definitely don't stand crying." He looked directly at me when he said the last part and crossed his arms.

I stared right back at him and raised my eyebrows. Did he think I would just start crying or something? His jaw tightened as he continued to stare at me. I smiled innocently at him and he gave me one last glare before he continued.

"We will be doing fitness testing today and the next four days will be conditioning. During the next two weeks you will need a partner for the majority of the time. Go ahead and pick a partner and remember to choose wisely since you will not be allowed to change your partner for any reason." He barked before he turned to talk to Emmett and Jasper.

I immediately looked at Edward so I wouldn't be stuck with Mike. If I got Tyler it would be okay, but I really wanted to be partners with Edward. When our eyes met, I lost all my thoughts and forgot what I was just about to ask him.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of being my partner for the next two weeks?" Edward asked in a very formal tone, making me laugh.

"Edward I would be positively delighted to be your partner for the next two weeks," I replied, matching the tone of voice that he used, earning me a grin from him.

Neither of us noticed that a person was walking up to us until we heard a voice that sounded like it was trying to be seductive but ended up sounding like a dying pigeon.

"Hello, Handsome. I'm Lori, wanna be partners?" She stuck out her chest at the end, thinking that that would help her. _How nauseating, _I thought to myself. Edward's eyes, however, remained on her face.

"I'm sorry but I'm already partners with Bella," he told her, no hint of an apology in his voice.

"So? You would rather be with me than with _her_. Plus, Reid is my brother so I'm sure there won't be a problem about rearranging partners." Okay, did she not see me sitting here?

"Excuse me?" Edward asked sounding slightly insulted. "I would much rather be with Bella than anyone else. You can go find some poor soul that will have to be your partner." Edward must really be irritated to talk like that. He was usually such a gentleman.

"What. Ever," she snapped before she shot a dirty look my way and then walked away. I wanted to laugh at her sad attempt to swing her hips as she walked away but I was far, far too mad to laugh. Edward must have noticed since he pulled me into a hug that ended far too soon for my liking.

"What are you thinking Bella?" He asked softly as he looked me in the eyes. Thanks to his eyes, I blurted out the truth without thinking.

"That Lori needs to go play on the freeway." I have never been a violent person, and I was surprised I was thinking that. Edward looked shocked for a second before he burst out laughing.

"Shut up Edward! It's not funny!" I protested as I frowned at him, staring at Lori's back while she half draped herself over some poor guy.

"Yes, it really is Bella." I rolled my eyes and tried to turn around but Edward grabbed my waist, stopping me. He stopped laughing and searched my face. His expression suddenly became horrified.

"Bella, please don't tell me you're jealous." I shrugged my shoulders, not meeting his gaze. Yes, I was jealous, but why did Edward always have to know stuff like that?

"Bella! You have no reason to be! She should be jealous of _you_! You're absolutely perfect, beautiful, smart, -" He got cut off by Reid.

"Fitness testing is starting. We will start with how many push ups you can do in a minute. Your partner will count for you."

"I'll go first," I mumbled. I just wanted to get it done and over with. I dropped to the ground and got ready to start.

"On my whistle. Three-two-one-_whistle."_

I was always relatively good at push-ups and I wanted to start off good and also impress Edward a bit so I kept pushing myself harder. Of course it helped that Edward was right there encouraging me the whole time.

"Five-four-three-two-one-STOP!"

I collapsed to the floor and then turned to lie on my back as I looked up at Edward. "How many did I get?" I asked him. I was panting so hard that I was surprised he understood me.

"Thirty-five," he answered me with a proud look on his face while a smile tugged at his lips.

"Seriously?" I gasped as I looked up at him.

"Yes Bella! Good job, I'm proud of you." And cue the blush.

"Thanks," I mumbled with a smile and I sat up as Edward got on the ground.

"Switch positions. Five-four-three-two-one-_whistle,_" Reid's voice boomed.

Edward was a freaking tank! I could barely count fast enough. I counted each of his push- ups while watching the muscles in his arms, legs, neck and back contract and relax between each one.

"Five-four-three-two-one-STOP!"

"Seventy-eight," I said before he could ask. He smiled at me as Reid, Jasper and Emmett went around to record what people got. Reid was the one that came to record what Edward and I got.

"Cullen?" He asked.

"Edward got seventy-eight," I replied.

"Wow, amazing, man. Great job." He congratulated Edward. He turned to look at me again "And you, Swan?"

"Bella got thirty-five," Edward replied.

Reid looked shocked before he started laughing. "Funny. Now what did she really get?" _Did being rude run in this family?_ I wondered. First it was Lori and now Reid.

"Bella got thirty-five. I'm serious," Edward said and I couldn't place the tone of voice he used. It sounded serious, angry, defensive and protective all at the same time.

"Hmmm…Swan, why don't you prove it. I want you do re-do your push-up test."

Was he serious? My arms felt like Jell-O and now I had to do it all again. I looked over at Edward, hoping he would tell me this was a joke but he was staring at Reid in disgust. Edward turned towards me and smiled in encouragement. I looked up at Reid and saw him watching me carefully. I glared at him, dropped to the ground, and got ready.

"Three-two-one-GO!" I tried not to think about the burning in my arms and just focused on doing well and showing Reid that I wasn't just some weak girl he could stomp all over and not do anything about it. I barely heard him say stop and once he did, I dropped to the ground, my arms shaking hard. I looked up at Edward as I raked in much needed air and saw him smiling hugely and proudly down at me.

"Thirty-nine," he told me as he smiled. I opened my mouth in shock before I looked up at Reid and saw him staring at me in disbelief.

"Believe him now?" I asked. He just nodded and walked away. I scrambled into seating position, feeling my arms burning until I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Bella I'm so proud of you!" Edward murmured into my hair as he hugged me and then to my surprise, he kissed my forehead.

**--**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Beta'd by** Bronzehairedgirl620


	4. Introductions and Fitness Testing EPOV

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Twilight

**A/N Thank you everyone who reviewed**

Introductions and Fitness Testing (EPOV)

EPOV

Bella sat down next to me on the bed. I admit I was watching her the whole time and I could feel some emotion in my eyes, but I didn't even know what it was. We were just staring at each other and I was enjoying the moment. That is, I was enjoying it until Mike had to ruin it by clearing his throat loudly.

"We should probably head down to the lobby now. We don't want to be late." I looked at Mike and I could tell he was jealous that Bella and I got along so well.

We grabbed our gym bags, headed down to the lobby to meet Coach Clapp and we all left the hotel. We walked to the gym since it was just down the street.

When we got to the gym, I noticed that there weren't many people there yet. We all stood at the doorway, each of us scanning the room. I thought I saw Jasper, my sister's fiancée, but I couldn't be completely sure from where I was standing. Tyler asked me how many people he thought would turn up along with other questions which I answered while I watched Mike from the corner of my eye and saw that he was eyeing up the few girls which were on the other side of the gym. It must pain him to know that there weren't going to be many girls at this basketball clinic, but then again, the guy was so dense he probably wouldn't even comprehend the fact that none of the girls would be interested in him.

"Lets go sit down for a bit, we're early," Tyler said as he hitched his gym bag more securely on his shoulder and began to lead the way with Mike.

I was about to follow them when I noticed that Bella hadn't moved. She was looking around the room, obviously in her own little world.

"Come on, Bella," I said as I pressed my hand to the small of her back to guide her to the bleachers. I gave her a small push before I dropped my hand and headed over to Mike and Tyler, Bella walking beside me silently.

Bella sat beside Mike, who had Tyler on his other side while I sat on Bella's left. I noticed that she turned slightly from Mike to face me as we sat. I smiled at her, glad that she found Mike a little repulsive.

"What do we do now?" Mike asked as he looked between the three of us.

"Play a game of strip poker," Tyler joked, his voice laced with sarcasm. I glared at Mike, who had turned his head quickly to ogle Bella. How could he even comprehend that Tyler was being serious? There was no doubt in my mind or apparently Bella and Tyler's about what Mike was thinking at this point. The uncomfortable look on Bella's face heightened my anger at Mike.

"We wait for everyone else to turn up," I said in the most level tone I could manage. I was sure that my anger was clear to hear. From the way Mike shrank back muttering, I guess I was right; he knew I was mad at him. I held my hands clenched into tight fists in the hopes that my urge to knock Mike senseless would subside.

As I calmed down, I looked around the gym and once again and I saw that the guy from earlier was in fact Jasper.

"Excuse me," I told Bella before I got up and went to him. I felt so bad for leaving her with Mike and Tyler but I hadn't seen Jasper in over a year and I wanted to talk and catch up with him. He noticed I was walking towards him when I was about ten feet away.

He grinned happily at me as he questioned, "So Edward, have you confessed your undying love for Bella yet?"

I rolled my eyes before I answered him. "Hi Jasper, nice to see you too…and no I have not since I don't love her. We're just friends." _Even though I want to be more than friends_, I mentally added.

"Bullshit," Jasper said in a sing-song voice, smirking at me. "When you were on the phone with Alice, talking about how you feel like a different person around her and feel happy and joyful and when you touch and feel the fire in you veins and all that lovey-dovey stuff, the phone was on speaker phone and I heard the whole thing. I know for a fact that you are in love with her."

"Jasper, shut up. You don't know my feelings towards Bella." _Wow, really mature there, Edward…_

"Well, at least you just admitted that you have some sort of feelings towards her. The first step is admitting it and you just did that." A booming voice said from behind me. I spun around and saw that it was Emmett. Emmett is Rosalie's husband, and Jasper is Rosalie's sister.

I considered both Emmett and Jasper my brothers but that didn't mean I was going to tell them how I feet about Bella.

"And how did you find out about Bella, Emmett?" I asked.

"Dude, we all know your feel about her. Alice and Jasper heard it first hand then told Rose and I just a few hours after the phone call. You're lucky we didn't decide to tell Esme and Carlisle about your feelings towards her."

"You guys won't drop this, will you?" The both shook their heads with evil grins on their faces.

"Okay, I admit I want to be more than friends with Bella but I'm not in love with her. I don't know how I could be. We have only known each other for three months."

Emmett and Jasper looked to each other quickly before smirking and turning back to look at me. "True love," they answered at the same time. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, Alice and Rosalie are working here too. Obviously not as basketball coaches but they are dance instructors. We are going to have a dance at the end of these two weeks with our basketball class and their dance class. The drama room here is huge and full of dresses and dress shirts and ties and high-heels. We also found some masks in the room so we might make it a masquerade type thing. We're letting everyone know about it tomorrow since we don't know if it is going to be a regular dance or a masquerade yet. I'm letting you know ahead of time. One, because you're practically family and two, because now you have the chance to ask Bella before anyone else can."

Yes! Thank you, Emmett!

I turned around and saw Bella looking at me. I smiled at her and I could see her blush from where I was and she quickly looked away.

"It looks like Bella also wants to be more then friends," Emmett commented in a suggestive tone.

"Emmett shut your mouth and let me thank you for telling me about the dance." I couldn't help but think if Bella did want to be more than friends with me.

"My pleasure. It is my job to help two people realize they love each other and were meant to be." I shot him a glare and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Well, we're going to start in a second so go back to Bella and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Emmett said then winked at me. Emmett could be such a child sometimes. Scratch that. He was a child most of the time.

I walked back to Bella with a huge smile on my face. In my mind, I was trying to pick the best way to ask Bella to the dance with me.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked me, a smile starting to creep onto her face. I didn't know why she was smiling but it made me feel happier when she was smiling and happy. I contemplated telling her about the dance right then but I decided not to since Mike and Tyler were right there. I decided in my mind that I would ask her tomorrow morning.

"You'll find out tomorrow," I told her. She glared at me, or tried to, I should say. She looked adorable trying to glare, but I wasn't going to tell her that, she'd probably stop doing it just to get back at me.

A shrill whistle made us look at the center of the gym where Jasper, Emmett and another guy I didn't know stood. The one I didn't know stepped forward.

"My name is Reid and these are Jasper and Emmett." Reid pointed to them in turn as an introduction before continuing.

"We will make your lives a living hell for the next two weeks." Well, growing up with Alice had made my life a living hell with her trying to put make-up on me and trying to make me play dress-up with her. This living hell would be nothing compared to that. "I don't stand complaining and I definitely don't stand crying."

I couldn't help but notice his audacity to look directly at Bella when he said the part about complaining and crying. Sure, I've heard Bella complain before but it only last for a few minutes. She doesn't complain for hours like some people do and I find it cute when she complains about some things. I looked over at Bella who was staring right back at Reid and she raised her eyebrows. I looked at Reid and saw determination in his eyes. Bella smiled innocently at him and Reid gave her a final glare before continuing.

"We will be doing fitness testing today and the next four days will be conditioning. During the next two weeks you will need a partner for the majority of the time. Go ahead and pick a partner and remember to choose wisely since you will not be allowed to change your partner for any reason." I turned and looked at Bella.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of being my partner for the next two weeks?" I asked in a very formal tone, which made her laugh. Her laugh was such a beautiful sound that I could easily listen to it for hours.

"Edward, I would be positively delighted to be your partner for the next two weeks," she replied in the same tone of voice that I used.

Neither of us noticed that a person that was walking up to us until we heard her voice.

"Hello, Handsome. I'm Lori, wanna be partners?" She had light brown hair and blue eyes. I notice that she stuck out her chest at the end. Doesn't she have any dignity? I kept my eyes on her face. My mother raised me to be a gentleman.

"I'm sorry but I'm already partners with Bella," I replied in a bland voice, which would hopefully give her the hint to go away.

"So? You would rather be with me than with her. Plus, Reid is my brother so I'm sure there won't be a problem about rearranging partners." I was almost speechless. In what universe would I pick anyone over Bella? This girl was extremely rude and arrogant and needed to be taken down a notch or two.

"Excuse me? I would much rather be with Bella than anyone else. You can go find some poor soul that will have to be your partner." I truly felt sorry for whoever got her as a partner.

"What. Ever." She gave Bella a dirty look, and then walked away. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was both sad and mad. I gave her a hug, hoping it would make her feel better.

Bella remained silent for a few moments, the downhearted look still on her face. I locked her eyes with mine before I asked, "What are you thinking, Bella?"

"That Lori needs to go play on the freeway," Bella blurted out, catching me off guard with her unusual vicious comment. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Shut up Edward! It's not funny!" Bella argued while she looked away from me.

"Yes, it really is Bella," I retorted while laughing. When Bella went to turn from me, I wondered if I had gone too far. I was only laughing over her comment and reaction to Lori. I grabbed Bella's waist to stop her from turning away from me and made her look at me. I searched her face, reading her expression before it hit me.

"Bella, please don't tell me you're jealous," I hedged.

Bella shrugged her shoulders in response and avoided eye contact.

I couldn't believe that Bella would ever be jealous of anyone else. It didn't make any sense. "Bella! You have no reason to be! She should be jealous of you! You're absolutely perfect, beautiful, smart, -" I would have continued, I had plenty of adjectives, but Reid interrupted me.

"Fitness testing is starting. We will start with how many push- ups you can do in a minute. Your partner will count for you."

"I'll go first," Bella said quickly before she dropped to the ground and got ready to start.

"On my whistle. Three-two-one-_whistle_."

Bella surprised me with how good she was at doing push-ups. Most girls would manage a few and then find it hard and give up or maybe not even bother at all. Bella on the other hand, kept a steady pace while I kept on a slew of encouraging words until the whistle sounded.

"Five-four-three-two-one-STOP!"

Bella collapsed to the ground beside me before turning onto her back to look at me.

"How many did I get?" Bella asked me as she panted for breath. I was sure that other people wouldn't have understood what she had just asked, but I had been staring at her so intently, I managed to lip read her words as well as listen to her. Her flushed cheeks were a distraction, but I answered her.

"Thirty-five," I said, feeling proud of her achievement.

"Seriously?" She gasped, looking shocked.

"Yes, Bella! Good job, I'm proud of you," I admitted to her. I couldn't be sure but it looked like she blushed to a deeper shade at my words.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled while we swapped positions.

"Switch positions. Five-four-three-two-one-_whistle,_" Reid's voice boomed.

I pushed myself hard, wanting to impress Bella. I pushed back the pain that stabbed in the muscles of my arms, legs and back as time went on and the end drew closer.

"Five-four-three-two-one-STOP!"

"Seventy-eight," Bella said before I had the chance to ask her. I sat up and smiled at her while Reid, Jasper and Emmett went around to record what people got. Reid was the one that came to record our results.

"Cullen?" He asked.

"Edward got seventy-eight," Bella replied, looking impressed.

"Wow, amazing, man. Great job." He congratulated me before he asked, "And you, Swan?"

"Bella got thirty-five," I replied, letting the pride show in my face as I smiled at Bella. Reid looked shocked before he started laughing.

"Funny. Now what did she really get?"

"Bella got thirty-five. I'm serious," I said, trying to keep my voice as normal as possible, but even I could pick out the defensiveness and anger.

"Hmmm...Swan, why don't you prove it? I want you do re-do your push-up test." Reid declared in an off-handed tone as if he had just asked her to take a leisurely stroll around the gym. I knew that Bella would have to do this or he would just make her do something much worse. I didn't know much about Reid but I was pretty sure that he could be devious just like I imagined that his sister could be. They had an odd streak of arrogance that I didn't like.

Bella looked to me for help, but I could only smile back at her apologetically to show her that there was nothing I could do. She sighed before she got down on the ground, ready for the second set of push-ups.

"Three-two-one-GO!"

The moment Reid voiced the command, Bella was away. She had a determined expression on her face as she pushed herself harder and harder. I noticed the look of pain that would flash in her eyes as she continued, but I never said anything. I continued to count her push-ups until the end.

When Reid said stop, Bella dropped to the ground and did the same as she had done the last time, turning to look at me. I couldn't hold back, I smiled down at her as I announced the number of push-ups she had achieved.

"Thirty-nine." I felt so proud of her for having shown a now gobsmacked Reid just how strong and determined she was. Bella looked just as shocked as Reid did when I voiced the number.

"Believe him now?" Bella asked, directing her question to Reid icily. He retreated while Bella scrambled to sit up. I couldn't help myself; I had to let her know how she amazed me.

I pulled her into a hug before I muttered into her hair. "Bella, I'm so proud of you!" I pressed my lips to her forehead and hugged her tight, which felt like the most natural thing in the world to do.

**--**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Pictures of Reid and Lori are on my profile**

**Beta'd by** Bronzehairedgirl620


	5. Measuring Mishaps and Massages

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight**

**A/N I AM SO SORRY for the long wait. This weekend was completely hectic and the new few weeks will be with soccer and school but I will try my best to update. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm proud to say that I have replied to each review – I think- except for the anonymous reviews. **

Chapter 5- Measuring Mishaps and Massages 

BPOV

The next three hours passed quickly. The first two hours consisted of fitness tests such as flexibility tests, agility tests, strength test, and then some other tests that I had no idea what they were even testing.

Of course, whenever Reid would come to record what Edward and I got, he would give me a skeptical glance and looked liked there would be nothing else that would give him more satisfaction than to have me re-do my test again. Thankfully, I only had to re-do some of them, not all of them. I was sure that the reason that he didn't make me re-do all of my tests was because he knew that drawing any more attention to the fact that he seemed to hate me for no apparent reason could be used against him.

Finally, after the two hours of fitness testing; we had an hour for lunch.

After lunch, we had to get measured to see what our height and weight was. We were in one line in front of two doors and were to do in whichever room was free first. Lori and Reid were in one room, and Jasper and Emmett were in the other.

_Just my luck…_ I thought sarcastically because I had to go to Reid and Lori's room. I walked in and received a death glare from Lori and a look from Reid that I couldn't figure what it was. It sort of looked like hunger or desire or something like that but that wouldn't make any sense at all so I just ignored it.

"Stand on the scale so we can see how _heavy_ you are," Lori demanded. She stressed the word heavy; most likely wishing I weighed a lot more than see did. I stepped on the scale and saw the numbers flash 118.

"It's broken!" Lori cried. I rolled my eyes. She was such a drama queen.

"Lori, no it's not, you're just pissed that she weighs one pound _less_ than you." After Reid told his sister the unfortunate truth of the scale _not_ being broken, he turned to me. "Swan, please go stand straight against the wall next to the measuring tape."

I did what I was told and stood against the wall. Reid came over to measure my height. "Isabella." Since when did he start using first names? He stood directly in front of me, maybe half an inch away. Does he not know about people's personal bubbles? "Your shoulders need to be right against the wall." He gently pushed my shoulders back; making them go closer to the wall. The little action of his made my chest stick out a bit and since he was standing so close to me, my chest pressed into his.

He smiled down at me once our chests touched and licked his lips. My eyes widened in shock_. Did he plan this?!_ He looked at the measuring tape "Five feet and five inches. I must say Isabella, you are the perfect height." If I wasn't so mad at him for his little stunt with my shoulders, I would have blushed.

"Thanks," I quickly mumbled out of politeness and quickly walked out of the room without looking back. I kept walking until I was outside where I sat down on a bench and pulled my legs to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes, trying to calm down by taking deep breaths, before I heard a few sets of footsteps approaching.

"Bella! There you are. They are letting us out early since it's the first day so we came to let you know and walk back to the hotel." I looked up and saw Mike standing right in front of me and Tyler and Edward standing a foot or two behind him.

"Hey guys," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could, which was very little. I stood up and started trudging back toward the gym.

"Bella…where are you going? The hotel is the other way." I could tell from the velvet voice that it was Edward who asked.

Without turning around I answered him. "I'm going to go get my stuff then we can head back to the hotel.".

"There's no need to." I spun around to look at Edward and saw him holding my bag. A faint smile touched my lips as I registered his kindness.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you Edward." I walked towards him and was about to grab my bag from him, until he pulled it out of my reach.

"Edward," I began before he cut me off.

"Bella you had a tough day with Reid making you re-do so many of your fitness tests. Don't argue because it won't work." Once Edward brought up Reid, I remembered why I was sitting outside in the first place. I involuntarily shivered; remembering what happened in the measuring room. Edward must have noticed because he suddenly looked concerned.

"Bella what's wrong and please don't tell me nothing is," he pleaded in a low voice as he leant toward me. I looked into his eyes and I could see the worry there and I knew I would tell him. I decided I would tell him later since I didn't feel like sharing what happened with Tyler and Mike.

"Later," I promised and we all started walking to the hotel. I could tell Edward was worried because he would glance at me every few seconds. We finally got to the hotel and Mike and Tyler declared that they were going to have a nap because they were completely wiped out.

"Bella, wake me up if you need _anything_ at all," Mike said with a wink. He emphasized anything enough to make me shudder.

I went to go sit down on one of the chairs in the hotel room, trying to figure out what I could to pass the time since it was still early in the afternoon. Once I sat in the chair, I noticed how it was quite comfortable. _I might have to sleep in this chair tonight,_ I though to myself. I still didn't know where I was sleeping. I didn't know if I was sharing a bed with one of the guys or sleeping on the floor or something.

I looked up to see Edward watching me. "Bella, what are you thinking?" he ask quietly since he didn't want to wake up Tyler and Mike who were fast asleep.

"What to do to pass the time," I answered truthfully. He looked in thought for a minute before he broke into a wide grin.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked me excitedly. He reminded me of a kid on Christmas morning who was eager to start opening up presents.

"You already did but go ahead," I informed him with a chuckle.

"Would you like to go swimming with me?" I couldn't help the huge smile that took over my face as I nodded my head.

"Edward, I would love to go swimming with you." It was his turn to smile hugely.

"Excellent. You can get changed in the bathroom and just come out when you're done and I'll be in here waiting." I grabbed my swim suit, a tank-top and shorts from my bag and headed to the bathroom. I changed quickly into my blue halter bikini – why I even owned a bikini was a mystery to me –and threw on the shorts and tank top. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Edward was waiting for me, wearing a plain white shirt and black swim trunks that showed off his nice toned legs.

"Ready?" he asked, breaking me from my daze. I lifted my eyes from his legs to his face.

"Yup!" I answered and we walked in comfortable silence to the pool. Once we got there, we saw that we were the only ones there.

"Can we go in the hot tub first?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I replied. The hot tub would be very good for my aching muscles. Edward stripped off his shirt and I almost fainted. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect chest.

"You know Bella, it's not polite to stare," Edward told me in a joking tone. I blushed, skipping pink and going straight to red.

"Sorry," I mumbled and reluctantly tore my eyes from his chest. I heard Edward laughing.

"You're forgiven Bella." I didn't look at Edward as I pulled off my shirt and shorts. I started walking towards the hot tub but turned around when I didn't hear Edward walking with me. I blushed, again, and self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest when I saw that Edward was staring at me wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Who's staring now?" I asked and continued walking toward the hot tub. I got in and turned to see Edward just climbing in. He got in and sat right in front of me.

"Bella, I'm sorry for staring. I'll give you a massage if you forgive me. Please, please forgive me and please don't get mad at me." I laughed at him.

"Yes, your forgiven and a massage dose sound nice." He gave me his angelic smile and he moved to sit beside me. It surprised me when he grabbed my waist and I blushed once I saw the position we were in. He had moved me so that I was sitting between his legs. Edward started massaging my shoulders and a tiny moan escaped my lips. I couldn't help it, honestly! The massage felt amazing.

"I take it your enjoying your massage?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I didn't dare look back at him when I answered.

"Yes, I am. You have no idea how amazing it feels." I heard Edward say something under his breath but I couldn't make out what he said. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while with the only sound coming from the water as Edward moved his hands on my back.

"Is it later yet?" He asked quietly. I knew immediately what he was talking about.

"Yes, I suppose it is later." I took a deep breath and told Edward the whole story about what happened when I was getting weighed and measured. I felt his hands stop on my back and he wrapped his arms around my waist. After I had finished the story, Edward was silent for a few moments the he hugged me closer to his chest.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I gave him an incredulous look and asked him why in the world he was apologizing.

"I apologized because I'm sorry that… _thing_ did that to you. You shouldn't have had to go through that, you don't deserve being treated like that at all." He began to massage my shoulders again and I relaxed in his arms. I felt something touch the back of my head and the only thing it could have been were his lips.

"So, why did you promise to give me a back massage when you already knew you were going to be forgiven and that I was never and could never be mad at you?" I asked, hoping that having a conversation would help slow my rapid heart.

"Because you looked like you needed one and I knew that you would have never asked me to give you one," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I had to laugh. "You know me too well," I accused him playfully.

"Is that a problem?" His mouth was right next to my ear when he asked so I felt his warm breath and lips graze my ear. _And cue the electricity flowing rapidly through the veins._ I thought to myself as I felt my heart speed up.

"Nope," I squeaked out. The effect he had on me still amazed me.

"Good." Edward stood up, got out of the hot tub, and then he offered me his had to help me out. I took it quickly and once I was out, he picked me up effortlessly and walked towards the pool. Realizing what he was about to do, I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. If he was going to throw me in the pool, I was going to take him with me.

"Edward, don't you -" I was cut off when we hit the water. The water felt freezing because my skin was still warm from the heat from the hot tub. I resurfaced and saw Edward grinning at me. Me, being the mature young lady that I am, stuck my tongue out at him and started to swim away. He caught me in seconds and we began a full on wrestling match in the pool. After a few minutes of wrestling, Edward had me pinned against the side of the pool and I was refusing to look at him.

"Bella," he wined like a 5 year old. I laughed at him, still refusing to look at him.

"I'm not going to look at you until you apologize." I was just playing around with him and I knew that he knew that as well.

"Fine. Bella, I'm sorry for throwing you in the pool but I also went in too so that evens it out a bit," he grumbled. His voice reminded me of a little kid apologizing for eating a cookie he wasn't supposed to.

"Edward? Do I get another back massage?" I asked sweetly. I was surprised I ask him straight out like that but his massages felt so good.

"Of course you do! All you need to do is ask for one and I will be right there to give you one." He was back to using his normal, irresistible, velvet voice.

"Okay! Apology accepted. You're forgiven." I turned around and faced Edward and our eyes locked. We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. It could have been ten seconds or ten minutes. I couldn't tell. I could feel something between us changing and growing stronger as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Edward," I whispered at the same time he whispered my name.

We didn't say anything else as Edward and I started leaning towards each other; our mouths only inches apart.

----------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW and you shall get a massage from Edward**

**Picture of Bella's swim suit is on my profile**


	6. Measuring Mishaps and Massages EPOV

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight**

**A/N I AM SO SORRY for not updating. **

**I planned on updating on the weekend but I had the flu and I've been so busy and sleep deprived that I can hardly think straight. **

**Once again I am so sorry and thank you everyone who reviewed. **

Chapter 6- Measuring Mishaps and Massages (EPOV)

EPOV

The next two hours was filled with more fitness testing. I couldn't miss the looks of hatred that Reid would throw at Bella each time he came to record our results. He was obviously bitter over the fact that Bella had showed him up in front of everyone, but then again, whenever I would hug Bella in encouragement or laugh along with her, I would notice Reid glaring at me with measured hatred. Reid's weird behavior hit new heights when I would catch him glaring at Bella with hate one minute and then the next second he would be staring at her with desire.

After the two hours of fitness testing; we had an hour for lunch. I planned on formally introducing Bella to Emmett and Jasper and hopefully Alice and Rosalie. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any of them so I would have to wait until another day to introduce everyone to Bella.

After lunch, I made sure I got Jasper and Emmett's room for my weigh-in and measurements and when I walked into the room, Jasper looked exhausted and Emmett looked ecstatic.

"Where were you guys at lunch?" I asked. Emmett got a mischievous look on his face and Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett.

"Alice dragged me to the mall because she wanted company while she shopped seeing as Rose wanted some 'alone time' with Emmett in the drama room." Jasper shuddered while Emmett's smile grew. "Why do you ask?"

I debated whether or not to tell them. I eventually decided to tell them because if I didn't they would never drop it. "Because I was planning on introducing Bella to you guys and hopefully Alice and Rose."

"Yes!" I looked at Emmett with a confused look on my face. "The Bella subject got brought up again and I'm excited," he said innocently "By the way, I saw the smoochy smoochy you gave Bella this morning. Even though it was just on the forehead, I must say, I'm proud of you for making progress. Have you asked her to the dance yet?" Emmett asked while motioning for me to stand on the scale.

I stepped on the scale. "No not yet. I decided to ask her tomorrow morning because I don't know what the best way to ask her would be and so now I have some time to think about how to ask her," I replied truthfully. "Do you guys know if it's a masquerade or not?"

"Umm, I doubt that it's going to be one. All the masks are broken," Emmett informed us. Jasper looked at Emmett and told him to elaborate on his statement. "Well, when Rose and I were having our alone time, I accidentally fell on the table that had the masks on it and they all broke." He grinned sheepishly.

"Emmett that's disgusting!" Jasper cried before he told me how much I weighed and told me to go and stand in front of the measuring tape.

"Don't worry Jasper, we kept if PG-13. The rated R stuff is saved for tonight." Emmett waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I shook my head in disgust and followed Jasper's order and stood in front of the measuring tape.

"Emmett! She's my sister! I did not need to know that." Jasper turned to face me. "Edward you're exactly six feet tall and I want to meet Bella tomorrow."

"I wanna meet Bella too!" Emmett whined and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tomorrow at lunch then. I want to introduce her to Rose and Alice too; I think they would all get along." I smiled at the idea of introducing Bella to some of my family.

"You really like her, don't you Edward?" Emmett asked seriously.

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I really do," I said quietly, hoping that I wouldn't get teased relentlessly for my honesty.

"I'm happy for you Edward. Oh, and for asking her to the dance, just ask her and be yourself," Jasper told me with a reassuring pat on my back.

"Oh and if you want to check if she likes you back, which I know she does, lean in to kiss her and if she leans towards you, you know she likes back. Now go back to hotel since we are done for the day and do something with Bella," Emmett told me and then shoved me out the door.

I thought over their advice as I looked for Bella. I frowned when I realized that I couldn't see her anywhere and Mike was rushing over to me.

"Have you seen Tyler or Bella?" Mike asked me seconds before Tyler appeared from the bathroom.

"Tyler have you seen Bella? We can leave now and I wanted to make sure Bella knew." _Wow Mike... Horrible excuse for wanting to see Bella,_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I saw her go outside before I went to the bathroom. I don't think she went to the hotel because she didn't have her bag with her," Tyler told us as he scratched his head.

"Let's get her and go back to the hotel. I'm so tired I need a nap," Mike said and started walking towards our bags. I grabbed Bella's so we wouldn't have to come back in to get it and then we all headed outside in search of her. I caught sight of Bella instantly. She was sitting on a bench with her legs up against her chest and her head on her knees. She looked so upset and fragile. It scared me to she her that way.

"Bella! There you are. They are letting us out early since it's the first day so we came to let you know and walk back to the hotel." Bella looked up at the sound of Mike's voice.

"Hey guys," she said. I could tell something was up because her voice sounded flat. Bella stood up and started walking towards the gym.

Why in the world would she be walkingback to the gym? "Bella...where are you going? The hotel is the other way," I asked her.

Without turning around she answered, "I'm going to go get my stuff then we can head back to the hotel." At least it was a logical answer.

"There's no need to." She spun around to look at me, frowning in confusion until I held up her bag as an explanation.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you Edward." She walked towards me and was about to grab her bag from me when I pulled it out of her reach.

"Edward," She began but I cut her off. I knew she was about to start arguing with me because I was going to carry her bag for her. She could be so stubborn.

"Bella you had a tough day with Reid making you re-do so many of your fitness tests. Don't argue because it won't work." I still couldn't believe that Reid made Bella re-do her tests and I knew she was either sore already or going to be sore in a few hours from how much she over-worked her muscles. I saw her shiver and I knew something was definitely wrong. I thought it might have something to do with Reid since she shivered after I mentioned his name.

"Bella what's wrong and please don't tell me nothing is," I pleaded and I looked into her eyes. I wanted her to be able to trust me with anything and everything and I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Later," she replied. I was happy she was going to tell me but I was still worried and I couldn't stop myself from repeatedly glancing at her on the way to the hotel.

We finally got to the hotel and Mike and Tyler declared that they were going to have a nap because they were completely wiped out. I rolled my eyes. If anyone was completely wiped out and needed a nap, it would be Bella.

"Bella, wake me up if you need _anything_ at all," Mike said with a wink. I almost growled. He emphasized anything enough to make me want to force him into a chastity belt and give Godzilla the key.

Bella sat down on one of the chairs in the hotel room, and I could tell she was thinking. She was so beautiful but didn't even realize it. "Bella, what are you thinking?" I ask quietly when she looked up at me.

"What to do to pass the time," she answered. I thought about what we could do. I remember her telling me before that she missed going swimming. She used to swim all the time when she lived in Arizona but couldn't when she moved to Forks because it was always too cold and rainy to go swimming. I knew for a fact there was a pool at the hotel and I grinned when I realized she would most likely not remember telling me this and wouldn't realize how much she missed swimming until she was actually in the pool.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I didn't want to blurt it right out but I could hear the eagerness in my voice.

"You already did but go ahead." _Touché. _

"Would you like to go swimming with me?" I became a bit nervous when I asked her, afraid she would say no. When she smiled I relaxed.

"Edward I would love to go swimming with you," she replied and I was completely relieved and excited. Her happiness affected me and I smiled at back. I was happy that she was happy.

"Excellent. You can get changed in the bathroom and just come out when you're done and I'll be in here waiting." I knew I would be changed faster than she would be and I didn't want Mike or Tyler waking up when she was half-way through changing. I threw on my black swim trunks and changed out of my sweaty shirt into a plain white shirt. Bella walked out of the bathroom and had on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I could see that her swimsuit was halter style and was blue. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yup," she answered. We walked in comfortable silence to the pool. Once we got there, I looked around and saw that we were the only one's there.

"Can we go in the hot tub first?" I asked. I was a bit sore from today but I knew Bella would be in more pain than I was. The heat from the hot tub and the jets would help.

"Sure," as Bella answered, I took off my shirt. When I glanced back at Bella after my shirt was off, I saw her starting at me with her mouth wide open.

"You know Bella, it's not polite to stare," I said in a joking tone while my ego grew. She blushed, going straight to red and I tried my best not to laugh.

"Sorry," she mumbled just loud enough for me to hear and looked away. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. She was absolutely adorable.

"You're forgiven Bella," I told her through my laughter. When Bella pulled off her shirt and shorts, I think my mouth hit the ground. She was breathtaking. I watched her walk toward the hot tub and watched her hips sway with each step she took. She turned around, blushed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who's staring now?" she asked and then continued walking toward the hot tub. It snapped me out of my daze and I ran over to the hot tub and started getting in when Bella sat down. I sat down right in front of her.

"Bella, I'm sorry for staring. I'll give you a massage if you forgive me! Please, please forgive me and please don't get mad at me." I added the massage in there because I knew it would help her.

Bella laughed. "Yes, your forgiven and a massage does sound nice." I was surprise but pleased that she wasn't putting up a fight with the massage. I smiled and moved to sit beside her. I grabbed her waist and then moved her so she was sitting between my legs. I started massaging her shoulders and heard a tiny moan escape her lips. I smiled at her reaction to the massage and I chuckled when I saw her blushing so hard, her neck started to turn pink.

"I take it your enjoying your massage?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew I was immensely enjoying giving her the massage. Her skin was so soft and warm and smooth.

"Yes, I am. You have no idea how amazing it feels." I was glad she liked it that much.

"Yes I do," I said under my breath and hoped she didn't hear that. I continued to massage her back in silence and realized that Bella still hadn't told me what was wrong earlier.

"Is it later yet?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes, I suppose it is later." She started to tell me what had happened. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her safely to me. I felt so bad for her and pissed off at Reid for doing something like that. She didn't deserve that to happen to her, what had she ever done to him! After she finished the story, I didn't say anything, afraid my temper would get the best of me and I pulled her tighter against my chest; to assure her I was there for her and to help me calm down.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Why in the world are you apologizing Edwarad?" Was it not obvious? How could someone do that to an angel?

"I apologized because I'm sorry that… _thing_ did that to you. You shouldn't have had to go through that, you don't deserve being treated like that at all." I started massage her shoulders again and I felt her relax. I couldn't help myself when I kissed her head. It was natural and I felt the urge to do it again, but I held back on the second impulse.

"So, why did you promise to give me a back massage when you already knew you were going to be forgiven and that I was never and could never be mad at you?" Bella asked. I knew she would have brought it up sooner or later. She was always so observant and curious.

"Because you looked like you needed one and I knew that you would have never asked me to give you one," I answered simply. She laughed at that.

"You know me too well," she accused. I couldn't help but think how how I still wanted to know more about her.

"Is that a problem?" I asked her, my lips brushing her ear.

"Nope."

"Good." I stood up, got out of the hot tub, and then offered her my hand to help her out. She took it quickly and once she was fully out, I picked her up and walked towards the pool. A quick plan formed in my mind. We hadn't gone swimming yet and she would most likely not go into the pool because she was just in the hot tub and she would still be warm. I just wanted to speed up the process of getting her in the pool. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I guess she figured out I was going to throw her in the pool and had no intention of going in without making me go in as well.

"Edward, don't you -" I jumped in and we both crashed into the water. The water was freezing but I didn't care. I resurfaced just in time to see Bella coming up. I grinned at her and she surprised me by sticking out her tongue and swimming away from me. I quickly caught her and we began to wrestle and splash all over the pool. After about five minutes, I had Bella pinned against the side of the pool and she wouldn't look at me, no matter how much I tried to convince her.

"Bella," I whined. Yes, I, Edward Cullen succumbed to whining to get Bella to look at me. She just laughed at me and kept refusing to look at me.

"I'm not going to look at you until you apologize." I knew she was just playing around but I decided to let her have her fun anyways.

"Fine. Bella I'm sorry for throwing you in the pool but I also went in to so that evens it our a bit."

"Edward? Do I get another back massage?" she asked sweetly. I was surprised she asked for one. She usually never asks anyone for anything; she was so self-less.

"Of course you do! All you need to do is ask for one and I will be right there to give you one." I was being honest. I would always be there for her, no matter what she needed.

"Okay! Apology accepted. You're forgiven." She finally turned around eyes locked. I could defiantly feel something between us, though I didn't know what it was. Emmett's words rang in the back of my head. _Lean in to kiss her and if she leans towards you, you know she likes you back._ I knew I definitely wanted to kiss Bella right now and I knew there would be no going back on this.

"Bella," I whispered.

As Bella and I slowly started leaning towards each other; our mouths only inches apart, I realized my feelings for Bella we so much stronger than I thought they were. When our mouths were just a half inch away, what would have been one of the best moments in my life ended when we were interrupted by someone shrieking my name.

**

* * *

****Who do you think it is?**

**REVIEW your guesses, questions, comments, suggestions, favourite colour, anything!**

**If this is your first time reading this story, feel free to go back and leave a review for each chapter. Is nice to what you think of each chapter, even if its only a few words.**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know you probably all hate me for not update in like 2 and a ½ weeks and I can't apologize enough for that. I was going to update this weekend but I had a soccer tournament and I had no time to type and I'm so busy during the week that I only get a few minutes on the computer so I can only type on the weekends.

I have about a third of the chapter typed up and I am going to try my very best to have it up THIS WEEKEND.

Once again I am so so sorry and if I don't get it up by the end of the weekend; when I post it I will tell you all something big that will happen further on in the story.


	8. Pretty Bella and Poolside Bets

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight**

**A/N Over 10,000 Hits! I love you guys!**

Pretty Bella and Poolside Bets

BPOV

"EDWARD!" My eyes snapped open when someone yelled Edward's name. Both Edward and I turned towards the sound, and I blushed when I realized how close our bodies still were and that Edward had one of his hands on my hip.

"EDWARD! UNCLE EDWARD!" The cutest kid I had ever seen was rushing over to where Edward and I were. He had blond hair, blue eyes and look like he was three or four years old. I snuck a glance and Edward and saw excitement and happiness on his face but his eyes held some sadness. I wondered why he could be sad and I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Hey, Lucas. You've grown since the last time I saw you. Where's your mom and dad?" Edward's hand was still on my hip as he talked to Lucas.

"Daddy's over there." Lucas pointed behind him and I saw Emmett. I guess Edward and Emmett were a lot closer than I thought. "He told me not to come over just yet because you wouldn't forgive him but mommy told me before we left not to listen to daddy unless he told me the same thing she did, like holding hands while crossing the street," Lucas said while smiling innocently.

Both Edward and I looked at Emmett, who was holding his hands up showing he was innocent. I suddenly realized that Emmett must have seen us about to kiss and wanted us to kiss since he didn't want Lucas to interrupt. I couldn't stop the blush that appeared on my face. Lucas turned to look at me for the first time and I saw his eyes widen and I heard him gasp. He looked back at Edward, back at me, then back at Edward.

"Uncle Edward, she's so pretty," he whispered to Edward, loud enough for me to hear. I blushed yet again and I heard Edward chuckle. Seriously, I was blushing at a compliment made by a three or four year old. What was wrong with me?

"Yes, she is," Edward replied and it felt like he kissed the top of my head. I blushed even more and thought that my face would be permanently red.

"Why don't you tell Bella that?" Edward told Lucas in a whisper that I knew I was meant to hear. Lucas looked back at me and smiled shyly.

"You're very pretty Bella."

"Thank you, Lucas," I replied timidly.

"Edward, can I call her Pretty Bella?" Lucas asked Edward.

"You have to ask Bella that Lucas."

"Bella, can I call you Pretty Bella?" he asked me.

No matter how inaccurate the name was, I couldn't say no to the cutest kid I had ever seen. I nodded at him and he smiled brightly and clapped his hands.

"Yay! Thank you, Pretty Bella."

"Lucas, we have to get home before momma starts to worry. Say bye to Uncle Edward and Bella so they can get back to their earlier activities," Emmett said from where he was standing. I glanced over at him and he gave me an exagerated wink.

"Bye Uncle Edward, bye Pretty Bella. Will I see you ever again?" Lucas sounded so sad to be saying goodbye.

"Yes Luke, you will see Pretty Bella again." Lucas immediately perked up when Edward told him the good news. Lucas looked at me and smiled.

"Pinkie Swear?" he asked, holding out his pinkie finger.

"Pinkie Swear," I promised him and wrapped my pinkie around his. He gave us one last smile before he walked over to Emmett and the two of them walked away. Edward and I stood in the pool in silence for a few moments.

"He's so cute. He doesn't really look like Emmett though," I told Edward

"Yeah, he has his mother's looks and has Emmett's personality."

"How old is Lucas?" I asked. Emmett looked to be in his early to mid- twenties, which means that he would have had Lucas when he was quite young.

"Emmett is 24, Rosalie, his wife, is also 24 and Lucas is four." I nodded as I processed that information.

Edward and I stood in a comfortable silence for an immeasurable amount of time. My mind kept wandering back to our almost kiss. Edward leaned in too which had to mean something, unless he was just caught up in the moment and didn't realize what he was doing. That was probably it. Edward was probably too caught up in the moment to realized what he was doing.

Edward got that look on his face that showed that he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. Before he could ask, because I would tell him the truth once I looked in his eyes and I really didn't want to tell him what I was thinking, I reluctantly swam away from him. His face fell.

"Let's swim. I haven't been swimming in ages!" I told him. He smiled immediately, all traces of his previous sadness gone and he swam over to me.

"I know. I remember you telling me a few weeks ago that you missed going swimming so that's why I asked you earlier if you wanted to come swimming with me." How did he remember that conversation? I had completely forgot about it.

"Edward… I…" I was speechless. He was so amazingly sweet and I just wanted to kiss him.

"Bella," I turned to see Mike and Tyler just entering the pool doors. Oh Joy, I thought as they both jumped in the pool and swam towards us. I didn't miss the death glare Mike sent Edward and I didn't miss Mike checking me out. I get to wear a bathing suit in front of all the guys... great.

We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Tyler broke it.

"Do you guys wanna go in the outdoor pool?"

We quickly agreed and ducked under the wall that separated the indoor pool from the outdoor pool. The outdoor pool was a bit chilly from the slight winter breeze and the temperature it was and there was a thin layer of snow around the outside of the pool.

"Cullen, I bet I can hold my breath longer than you can hold yours."

I snorted. I know its normal for testosterone fueled guys to want to compete and everything but Mike was just being immature about it.

"Good to know, Newton," Edward told Mike in a monotone voice.

"You afraid to find out?" I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"Bella and Tyler both judge. First one to come up looses. Bella, please count down," Edward said as he and Mike got ready to compete.

"When I say go you must go right underwater. No waiting until the other person goes down first." I said to clarify the rules. Edward and Mike nodded.

"One, two, three, GO!" They disappeared under the water as Tyler and I waited.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked Tyler after about fifteen seconds.

"Honestly, I think Edward is going to win. Mike is trying too hard to impress you that he's turning into all talk and when he loses, he'll keep making stupid bets with Edward to prove to you he is better than Edward at something. We're in for a long night." I was surprised with Tyler's honestly.

I felt bad that Edward did the bet just to shut Mike up but now Mike was just going to keep making stupid bets.

We could see a bunch of bubbles coming from where Mike was and I knew he was close to losing. Mike emerged while gasping for air. I walked over to where Edward was and tapped his head, signaling him to come up. Edward emerged with a smile on his face and I noticed he wasn't gasping for air like Mike was.

"Congrats," I told Edward in a whisper. I couldn't manage more than a whisper because Edward looked breathtaking. Wet Edward was a defiantly a very satisfying sight.

"Do I get a prize?" Edward joked

"Yeah, you get the prize of having Mike making more bets until he wins one," I told him the unfortunate news. To my surprise, he just chuckled.

"I sort of figured that would be the case."

"Ready for more bets?" I asked him in a fake, enthusiastic voice. He chuckled at me before we walked back to where Mike and Tyler were standing to see what the next bet would be.

* * *

Tyler joined them after about ten minutes and the silly bets kept going for about half an hour. Some of them were completely ridiculous like who has the longest armpit hair or who has the nicest fingernails or who gave the best hugs. Okay, so I may have been a bit bias when I judged who gave the best hugs, but can you really blame me?

I was getting tired and hungry while the guys continued with their bets. I noticed Edward was starting to get bored and annoyed with Mike with each new bet. I felt so bad for Edward that I just wanted to tell Mike to lay off. I noticed that Edward was glancing at me more often, which, of course made me blush each time.

"Okay guys, final bet, I'm getting hungry," I told them. Tyler, Edward and I looked at Mike, waiting for what the final bet would be. Mike looked deep in though for a few minutes before he turned to face me.

"Bella, I bet I can stand on the snow outside the pool longer than you can."

I really didn't care that he dared me, I just wanted these to be over. I nodded and hopped out of the pool with Mike to start the bet.

"Rule is you are not allowed to touch the pool. For example, you can't dip your feet in the pool to warm them up."

"Okay."

"Wanna make this interesting and actually bet?"

"Whatever, Mike." I was starting to lose my patience and I think Edward noticed because he place him warm hand on my foot and rubbed it soothingly. I immediately relaxed and it amazed me how I reacted to Edward's touch. I smiled down at him, showing my thanks.

"If I win you have to go on at least three dates with me."

Mike was still my friend so that didn't seem too horrible if I ended up loosing.

"And if I win you have to shave your legs and armpits." Mike nodded showing it was a deal.

After three minutes of standing in the snow, my toes felt numb and I started shaking.

"Bella, are you okay? Where are you the coldest?" Edward asked, his velvet voice thick with concern.

"My feet are numb but I'm okay," I reassured him. He took his warm hands and covered my toes so they would warm up. Edward was so sweet and caring and I knew I would never deserve him, no matter how much I wanted him.

I snuck a glance at Mike and saw him with his arms crossed across his chest and his feet were slightly pink just like mine.

"Bella! You're going to get sick" Edward exclaimed when I sniffled a bit.

"No I won't, Edward." He gave me, a disbelieving look. "I have a kick-ass immune system," I said, causing him to smile.

"You're one of a kind, Bella." Edward said while he chuckled. I just smile at him.

"LOOPHOLE!" I heard Mike exclaim. "Tyler, throw water on me so I can warm up. I only said that Bella and I aren't allowed to touch the water but nothing is stopping you from throwing water on me."

Tyler started throwing water on Mike and I looked down at Edward waiting for him to start throwing water at me. He just stood there grinning at me. Okay, so first he was concerned about me getting sick and now he won't warm me up with water?

"What?" I asked him.

"You're going to win the bet." I gave him a confused look. How would he know if I won or not?

"When the wind comes, Mike will be so cold from the water on him that his instincts will tell him to jump in the pool." That would explain it. I smiled at Edward, congratulating him for his brilliance.

We only had to wait twenty seconds or so before a nice gust of wind came. Mike squealed like a little girl and jump into the pool before he could stop himself.

When he resurfaced, he looked confused before realizing what happened and what the consequences of him losing would be.

"Ah, shit." I couldn't help but laugh at Mike's outburst.

"Be thankful, Mike. I could have said you would have to get a bikini wax so be happy you just have to get your legs shaved." I couldn't help but laugh at the horrified expression on Mike's face when I mention that he could have had to get a bikini wax.

"Bella, please get back into the pool and out of the cold." I forgot that I was still standing in the cold and I quickly jumped in and thanked Edward for telling me.

"Anytime, Bella. I wouldn't want anything to ever happen to you." Edward pulled me into a hug. His skin felt so warm.

"Jeez, Bella. You're freezing." Edward stated and started rubbing my arms, trying to get them warmed up.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I looked over to see Mike and Tyler heading back towards the indoor pool.

"Don't apologize, Bella," Edward told me as he pulled me after them.

We all got out, walked to where our things were and dried off.

"What should we do now?" Tyler asked

"I say we go have dinner. I think it's somewhere around 5:30 so the restaurant in the lobby should be open. After that we can get Mike's punishment done then watch a movie or something." They guys agreed (Mike realized there would be no getting out shaving so he reluctantly agreed) and we started walking towards the restaurant.

Edward casually grabbed my hand and I felt my heart soar. This was good! This was a start. I couldn't help but wonder if he only grabbed my hand to help warm me up a bit more or because or the reason I hoped he was holding hands with me.

Edward smiled at me, which I gladly returned. He brought the hand that he was holding to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand. My breath caught. I blushed and stopped walking. Edward smiled and leaned in towards me, his mouth right by my ear.

"Breath, Bella," he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. I took in a ragged breath before continuing to walk again.

There was no denying it now. There was something between Edward and I that we both felt. I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the walk to the restaurant.

EPOV

While we walked to the restaurant that was located in the hobby of the hotel, I grabbed Bella's hand. Her hand was so small yet it fit perfectly with my own. I was relieved when she kept it there while we walked.

I looked over at her and smiled. How could you not smile whenever you see the most beautiful woman alive? She smiled back and I brought her hand to my lips, giving it a kiss. She stopped walking and I heard her catch her breath. She blushed and I realized that Bella wasn't breathing so I leaned towards her.

"Breath, Bella," I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. We didn't get a chance to finish what we started in the pool and I wanted to let her know that my feelings since then had not changed.

She took a deep breath before continuing to walk. I could see her smiling out of the corner of my eye and I felt so relieved that she had enjoyed that.

Starting from what happened in the hot tub to now, I knew there was something much more than friendship between Bella and I.

--

**I know no one was expecting who it was. I admit it was completely unfair since no one knew Rose and Emmett had a son but I wanted to see who everyone would guess (most of you thought it was Lori or Alice)**

**I guess whoever guessed Emmett was right in a way and I know that Edward isn't technically Lucas' uncle but you will see in one of the next few chapters why Lucas called Edward his uncle and why Emmett and Lucas were at the hotel.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW and feel free to ask me any questions**

**PICTURES ON PROFILE (Of Lucas and of the Pool Divider)**

**Beta'd by Bronzehairedgirl620**


	9. Shaving Fun and Watching Movies

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight**

**A/N Thank you everyone who reviewed! All your reviews made me smile and quite a few made me laugh. **

Shaving Fun and Watching Movies

BPOV

"Man that was one good dinner," Mike exclaimed as he plopped down on the hotel bed. I couldn't disagree. Dinner was buffet style with pasta, salad, buns, chicken and so much other food it made me sick just thinking about it.

Of course Mike wanted to start a food eating contest with the guys, but I quickly vetoed that idea, telling them I was not going to watch them stuff themselves or keep track of how many plates each person ate.

Edward's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Mike, I do believe you need to pay up on your bet."

I had a feeling Edward was going to enjoy watching Mike suffer and I decided I would have a little bit of fun with it

"Mike. Bathroom. Now," I snapped at him and headed to the bathroom. He quickly obeyed and was closely followed by Tyler and Edward. I had to suppress a laugh at how fast Mike ran to the bathroom.

Once he got there I patted the counter, signaling for him to sit on it. I turned on the tap, grabbed a washcloth and started wetting his legs then I let the water fun to fill the sink with warm water. Once that was done, I grabbed my vanilla scented shaving cream and started to lather it on his legs.

I felt Mike shake a bit while I put the shaving cream on his legs and I had to bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing.

"Mike, why are you shaking? She hasn't even started shaving yet." I could tell Tyler was trying his best not to laugh but it was impossible to miss the amusement in his voice

I grabbed the razor and only got about half way up his shin before I had to dip the razor in the sink to clean it off. I was so used to being able to do three to four strokes before cleaning the razor but then I realized Mike had a lot more leg hair to go through so this could take a while if I wanted to do a good job with it. I could hear Mike taking steady deep breath and I noticed he was looking anywhere but his leg.

After I finished his shins, I had him swing his legs off the counter and I kneeled down on the bathroom floor so I could shave his calves. I heard him gasp and I looked up to see his eye shut tight. I hadn't even started to shave his calf yet! I decided to ignore Mike's bizarre behavior and started shaving his calves.

After a few strokes, I hear a growl coming form behind me. I turned and saw Edward glaring at Mike. _Wait! Did Edward just growl?_

Mike opened his eyes and took some deep breaths. I decided I would try to lighten the mood a bit. I finished his left leg then started on his right calf. I kept shaving his legs then stopped all of a sudden.

"Oops!"

Mike's eyes snapped open. I didn't even realize he had shut them again.

"What do you mean 'oops'?" he looked franticly at his leg to see what was wrong.

I turn my head slightly and winked at Edward and Tyler, who both started laughing uncontrollable.

"Mike, calm down. I said oops because realized I missed a spot. Now stay still and let me finish. It will be over soon." I felt bad for him because of the torture I was putting him through.

I quickly finished his legs then grabbed my moisturizer cream and squirted some in my hands. I was just about to start putting it on Mike legs before he quickly jumped of the counter.

"Bella, what is that stuff and why are you going to put it on me?"

"Well Mike, this is called moisturizer and most people put some on after shaving to moisturize their legs and help prevent razor burn from occurring." I was honestly only trying to help him out.

"Umm… I think I'll pass on that. A guy can only take so much." I guess he had a point.

I didn't want the cream to go to waste so I propped my leg on the toilet seat and moisturized my own leg. I switched legs and finished moisturizing. I turned around only to find all three guys staring at me.

"Mike, you should shave your own pits since I would probably end up cutting you a few times then it would hurt like hell when you put deodorant on. Just show me when you're done." I was being completely honest. I tend to cut myself half the time so I doubt Mike would want me to shave them for him while I could barley do my own safely.

I walked out of the bathroom, sat down in one of the comfy chair in our room and checked to see if there was anything good to watch on T.V.

MPOV

"Mike. Bathroom. Now." I ran to the bathroom, just wanting to get this done and over with.

When I reached the bathroom, Bella patted the counter. She made it look so sexy and it reminded me of some 'come-hither' gesture. I had to take a deep breath while she was wetting my leg so I wouldn't get too "happy" down below from my thoughts of Bella.

She started to lather my legs with the shaving cream. _Why vanilla scented_? Why did it have to be such a feminine smell?

"Mike, why are you shaking? She hasn't even started shaving yet." I didn't even notice I was shaking. Bella must think I'm such a wimp. Damn it.

As Bella shaved my legs, I took deep breaths. I felt like I was getting de-manned or something. It just felt so wrong and weird. Since it was Bella shaving me, I wasn't as bad as it would have been. If this was what she wanted to make me do, I would do it and prove to her that I would do anything for her and that I was so much better for her the Cullen ever would be. Just to be on the safe side, I decided to not look at my legs at all incase I freaked out and made a fool of myself in front of Bella.

I saw Bella get off the counter and I nearly died when I saw her kneel on the floor in front of me. My mind went straight to the gutter and I gasped when I realize I would no be able to hold off my uh....problem for long. I was so effed if anyone noticed. I shut my eyes again and tried to picture disturbing thoughts like grandma in her underwear or hairy backs to help control my inappropriate thoughts about Bella but the image of Bella kneeling on the floor in front of me kept showing up which made the situation worse.

I hear a growl and I opened up my eyes to find Cullen giving me a death glare. Oh shit. He knew. This is bad. Very, very bad. I shut my eyes again, though it wasn't necessary since Cullen's growl easily made my problem disappear.

"Oops!" _What!_

My eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean 'oops'?" I searched my legs to see what the 'oops' could have been. Tyler and Cullen started laughing hysterically for some unknown reason while I continued to freak out; I didn't want my perfect legs to be harmed in anyway by a cut or something.

"Mike, calm down. I said oops because realized I missed a spot. Now stay still and let me finish. It will be over soon."

What a relief. She was being truthful when she said it would be over soon because she finished a few minutes later.

I started freaking when I saw her squirt something on her hands and move her hands towards my legs. I definitely wanted her hand on my legs; hell, I wanted them all over my body but the stuff in her hands made me wonder what she was going to do.

"Bella, what is that stuff and why are you going to put it on me?"

"Well Mike, this is called moisturizer and most people put some on after shaving to moisturize their legs and help prevent razor burn from occurring." Oh, hell no. Moisturizer is stuff for chicks.

"Umm… I think I'll pass on that. A guy can only take so much." Honestly, getting my legs shaved was bad enough but if I had to get them moisturized, that would way to awkward and embarrassing.

Bella surprised me when she started moisturizing her own legs. The sight was such a turn on and I knew I was not the only one watching her.

"Mike, you should shave your own pits since I would probably end up cutting you a few times then it would hurt like hell when you put deodorant on. Just show me when you're done." Damn it. I wanted her to shave my armpits so she could feel my biceps.

Bella left the bathroom and Cullen and Tyler soon followed her leaving me all alone to figure out how I was supposed to shave my armpit without harming myself.

_Great…_

BPOV

Edward and Tyler came out of the bathroom just as I was turning the T.V. on. Edward lied down on the bed closest to the window and Tyler sat on the other bed. I flipped to the channel that had the guide on it and threw the remote next to Edward.

"Pick what you want to watch. I don't really care." I really didn't care what we watched as long as we watched something.

"Only if you come join me on the bed." Edward patted the space on the bed beside him to emphasize his point. I quickly got out of the chair and hopped on the bed beside him.

"Better?" I asked

"Much," he replied with a crooked grin. He seemed to be over whatever happened in the bathroom that caused him to growl.

After a few moments, we heard a sting of profanities coming from the bathroom.

"I better go check on Mike." I began to sit up but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down.

"Promise you'll come sit with me when you come back?" he whispered playfully, loud enough for only me to hear.

"I promise." Like I would say no to that.

I walked into the bathroom only to find Mike grabbing his armpit and jumping from foot to foot.

"Mike what's wrong? What did you do?" It was a funny sight but I felt bad since I had a role in causing him pain since I made him complete the bet.

"It burns like a bitch and I don't know what I did wrong."

"Did you use shaving cream, or at the very least, water?" That was the only think I could think of that would have caused it to burn.

"Um… no…" I could see Mike's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Okay just remember to use shaving cream and you'll be fine." I left the bathroom and got back on the bed with Edward.

"What did you guys end up choosing?"

"Vacancy," Tyler informed me.

"Isn't that the scary movie where the people are stuck in a hotel and people are trying to kill them?" I was never one for scary movies. I always had to watch something happy after scary movies so I wouldn't have nightmares.

Also, since they were stuck in a hotel, it would make me extremely paranoid.

"Actually, it's a motel," Tyle informed me without looking away from the television.

That helped the situation a bit since now I would just be paranoid about ever having to stay at a motel.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward always knew when something was wrong.

"Nothing, really. I'm just not a big fan of scary movies," I told him truthfully.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think this movie is that scary," Edward told me with a reassuring smile.

I should have remembered that other people's definition of scary isn't always the same as mine.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I was sitting curled in a ball with my face turned into Edward's chest so only one of my eyes could see the TV.

"I thought you said this wasn't supposed to be scary." I was completely freaked out. Even with Edward telling my when creepy parts were coming, I still got scared. We had all changed into our pajamas and Mike and Tyler had fallen asleep soon after the movie began.

"Bella, we can turn it off it you want." I looked into Edward's eyes and even in the dark I could see the concern in them.

"Yes, please. Just tell me how it ends." If I didn't know how it ended, my dreams would be the endings for the movie, which I really didn't want to dream about.

"The bad guys dies and the couple survives." Good enough for me. I reached for the remote and changed the channel to the guide so see if anything happy was on. I would watch Dora if I had to. I found The Lion King and quickly put it on, glad it wasn't far into the movie.

"Bella, is there a reason why you want to watch The Lion King?" Edward moved us so we were fully lying down on the bed and I rolled over so I could see the TV.

"First, it's Disney, and you are never too old to watch Disney and second, I need to watch a cheerful movie or show after I see a scary movie to help calm me down and prevent me from having nightmares," I stated matter-o-factly.

"Do you want me to stay up with you until you fall asleep?" I was touched by his caring and I could't stop the smile that formed on my face.

"No, it's okay. Just go to sleep. I'll be fine," I assured him. I turned my attention back to the TV and I felt Edward stroking my hair and it calmed me down instantly. I knew when he fell asleep since his fingers stopped and I could hear his even breathing.

I thoroughly enjoyed watching The Lion King, even though it was sad at some points. After the movie, I turned around to look at Edward who was sleeping peacefully. I brushed some of his hair out of his face before I turned the TV off.

I was debating whether to stay in the bed with Edward or go sleep on the chair. I decided to be on the safe side and sleep in the chair. I didn't want to assume that Edward wanted to sleep in the same bed as me and I didn't know if I could fall asleep with Edward that close to me. I slowly got up and shivered from the loss of heat that Edward's body was providing me with. I grabbed a pillow off the bed, headed to the chair and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

EPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night when I felt that something wasn't right. My hand felt for Bella to make sure she was okay but when I didn't feel her beside me I sat up. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dark but when they did, I could see Bella curled up on the chair.

I got up and walked over to where Bella was. I picked her up and walked back to the bed. She began to stir in my arms.

"It's okay, Bella. Just go back to sleep," I whispered to her as I placed her on the bed. She immediately fell back asleep while I climbed into the bed beside her. I shifted how I was lying and wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into me. A smile crept onto my face when I noticed how we fit perfectly together.

I tried to figure out why Bella would go sleep in the chair and I decided I would just ask her in the morning.

I fell asleep with Bella in my arms, knowing she was safe.

BPOV

When I woke up, I felt like I had one of the best night's sleeps. I raised my arms and stretched. I soon realized I shouldn't have been able to do that since I fell asleep on the chair. How was I on the bed? I open my eyes to find two green ones looking at me.

"Good morning Bella."

"Um…hi?"

Edward must have noticed my confusion since he chuckled.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to find that you got out of bed and fell asleep on the chair so I carried you back to bed. Now do you care to explain why you decided to sleep on the chair?" Edward asked with a stern glance.

I shrugged. "I didn't know if you were comfortable with sharing a bed or not or if I was supposed to sleep on the floor so I just decided to be on the safe side and sleep on the chair." There was no point in lying since I was a terrible liar and Edward would see right though it.

"Bella, do you honestly think I would make you sleep on the floor and in case you forgot, I invited you onto the bed, showing that I clearly would not mind sharing the bed with you." Okay, he definitely had a point there.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Bella, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Oh, and I have more questions to ask you."

"Okay," I said before I let out a huge yawn.

Edward laughed before speaking. "One, there is going to be a dance at the end of the two weeks and I was wondering if you would go with me." Dancing and me did not go together very well, but I could never turn Edward down.

"Yes, I will. But, I'm warning you now I can't dance."

He grinned. "That's absolutely fine. Question number two, would you like to meet some of my family at lunch today?" That question puzzled me for a second.

"Isn't Alice you're only sibling?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, she is. Both Emmett's wife Rosalie and Alice are dance instructors at the same place the basketball clinic is at. Both of them, along with Jasper and Emmett, really want to meet you. I consider them all family so that's why I said meet some of my family. Do you want to have lunch with all of them?"

I already knew Emmett and Jasper in a way and they seemed like really nice guys and I would only assume Alice and Rosalie would be really nice too.

"Sure."

"Thank you so much, Bella." Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Now let's get ready to go."

* * *

**Beta'd by Bronzehairedgirl620**


	10. Meeting the Family

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight**

**A/N SORRY (Wow, I've been apologizing a lot this story…)**

**I've been completely busy with soccer and school. I've been trying my best and I'm sorry for the wait. **

Meeting the Family

BPOV

The only way to describe the morning was brutal. We were doing conditioning work and the entire morning we were running. I lost count of how much running we had done after we had done thirty laps, twenty wind-sprints and fifteen suicides, and it was only morning. The only good part of the morning was that a lot people noticed Mike's newly shaven legs.

I was relieved when it was time for lunch because I wouldn't have to run anymore but I became especially nervous since I would be meeting Edward's family.

"Bella, stop."

"Huh?" I wasn't doing anything.

"Bella, stop biting your lip. There is nothing to worry about. They will love you, I promise." Edward grabbed my hand in his and gave my hand a gently squeeze. We walked to the cafeteria hand-in-hand.

I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our hands fit together. It was as if they were made for each other. When we reached the cafeteria, I tightened my fingers around his and he responded by rubbing soothing circles on the back on my hand.

I spotted his family easily. It was hard to miss Emmett's massive size. One of the girls was sitting on Jasper's lap and I quickly figured out that was Alice. She has short, spiky, black hair and she looked like a pixie. When we got a bit closer, I noticed she had the same striking green eyes as Edward. The other girl, who I figured was Rosalie, was sitting next to Emmett. She had blond hair and she look like a supermodel. She had perfect facial features, clear blue eyes, and, even though she was sitting down, I could tell she had a perfect figure.

"Bella, This is Alice my sister Rosalie, and you already know Jasper and Emmett. Guys, this is Bella." I gave a small wave.

"Hi." Edward sat down at the table next to Alice and Jasper and since our hands were still together, he pulled me down with him. I was sitting between him and Alice and Jasper, and Alice started bouncing on Jasper's lap excitedly.

"Alice, if you keep bouncing like that, Jasper's going to have a little problem soon," Edward informed his sister.

"Trust me Edward, it won't be a little problem." Alice smirked.

"Alice, way too much info there." I had to agree with Edward. That was something I did not need to know. All five of them continued with their playful banter for a good five minutes before I decided to ask my question.

"So how did you all meet?" I asked. They were so close that if I didn't know better, I would think they were all from the same family.

"We all grew up together in Alaska. Jasper and Rose were Edward and my neighbor. Jasper and I got together when we were five when he saved me from three bullies on the playground. We didn't exactly start dating then, but Jasper promised that he would always protect me and I told him I was going to marry him one day. We officially started dating when we were fifteen and now," Alice showed me the ring on her left hand. It was absolutely beautiful. "We _are_ going to get married!"

Anyone could see how excited Alice was to get married. I wouldn't doubt it if she was counting the days until the wedding.

"What about Emmett?" I noticed that Alice hadn't mentioned Emmett at all. Alice seemed to be distracted by Jasper so Rosalie continued.

"When Emmett was seven he moved to the house across from Jasper and I. He moved in a month or so after Jasper saved Alice on the playground. Alice and Jasper are both twenty-two and Emmett and I are both twenty-four. Anyways, Emmett would always play with us and one day, Emmett and I were at the park and -"

Emmett cut of whatever Rosalie was going to say. "And we had our first kiss."

Rose smacked Emmett in the back of the head before she continued.

"Actually, Emmett always brought his teddy bear named Mr. Bear wherever he went so when we were at the park he started freaking out because he forgot to bring Mr. Bear. He was so close to tears that Ernie Walters, who was at the park, called him a crybaby and I defended Emmett and punched Ernie. _Then_ we had our first kiss." Rose smiled at Emmett who smiled back and kissed her softly on the nose.

"You were seven and punched Ernest or Elmo or whoever." I figured Rose was tough and everything but _seven_; that was incredible.

"Yeah, I ended up knocking out three teeth too. We started dating when we were twelve but it turned into serious dating when we were sixteen. For our one-year anniversary, Emmett took me to the same park and he gave me Mr. Bear. I still have him, too. We moved her to Seattle and went to the University of Seattle and then we had Lucas. Em and I consider everyone family so they all became aunts and uncles."

Throughout lunch, many stories were told which caused quite a few blushes around the table. I learned that Edward played the piano, Alice loved to shop, Jasper was quiet but charismatic at the same time, Rosalie was a mechanic and loved cars and Emmett was a giant teddy bear.

"Edward, have you asked Bella to the dance yet?" Jasper asked. Edward nodded and Alice squealed and jumped off Jasper's lap.

"Let's get our dresses now before the good ones are gone. Rose, Bella, let's go. Bye boys!" Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the door. Rosalie followed close behind and we quickly made it to the drama storage room.

"So Bella, what do you think of our dear Edward? I mean do you like him or _like_ like him?"

"What are we, in second grade?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Answer the question Bella." Rosalie smiled at me and I knew I would not to able to avoid the question.

"_Like _like. Happy now?" I blushed and walked to the rack that held all the dresses.

"Yes," Alice squealed and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "He likes you too, you know. And I mean he _likes_ you, likes you."

I bit my lip, trying to hide the smile that was spreading across my face. I could tell I failed because Alice hugged me again and nearly tackled me to the floor with how enthusiastic she was.

"I have the perfect dresses for us." Rosalie held up three dresses, one blue, one red, and the other one black. I didn't even realize she had gotten dresses. She threw the black one at Alice and she handed the blue one to me. We quickly tried on the dresses and I felt so out of place when I saw Alice and Rose in theirs. I still looked plain while they looked like goddesses.

Rosalie was in a stunning, strapless red bubble dress that showed off her perfect figure. Alice's dress was black with a V- shape neckline and it went just below her knees because of how short she was but she still pulled it off beautifully. My dress was a blue halter dress that has criss-cross straps ion the back.

"You guys look amazing," I told them.

"Bella, so do you! You look marvelous in blue and that dress fits you perfectly."

"Seriously?"

"Of course Rose was serious. Edward is going to have the hardest time trying to form a coherent sentence when he sees you in this dress. Now let's go back before our men miss us too much."

EPOV

The girls had just left and I found myself already missing Bella.

"So Edward, what happened after Lucas and I left?" Emmett seemed to want to know everything that happened between Bella and I and I wasn't exactly comfortable with sharing every little thing. My best chance would be to try to avoid the question.

"Em, what were you and Luke doing at the hotel anyway?" I knew they lived down the street from the hotel but I had no idea why they would go there.

"I was renewing my membership at the gym there and I brought Lucas because Rose was taking a shower. Now stop avoiding the question and tell us what happened after Luke and I left."

"Right after you and Lucas left, Tyler and Mike came down and Mike started making stupid bets with me. Finally, Bella called final bet after half an hour and Mike bet Bella he could stand in the snow outside the pool longer than she could. I wasn't going to let her do it but once she got out of the pool and I saw her in her bathing suit, I didn't want her to move. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even realize it." I admit, when I say Bella standing in the snow in her bathing suit I was having ungentlemanly thoughts. "Bella ended up winning, we ate dinner, Bella shaved Mike's legs, we watched _Vacancy_ but then we turned it off because Bella got scared. I fell asleep while Bella was watching _The Lion King_ and I woke up in the middle of the night and Bella was sleeping in the chair so I picked her up and moved her back to the bed. She cuddled into me and she reminded me of a kitten." I smiled, remembering the night before

"A sex kitten?"

"Emmett!" Both Jasper and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Must your mind always be in the gutter?" Jasper asked. Emmett grinned sheepishly before motioning with his hands that I should continue.

"Then we woke up, I asked her to the dance and meet you guys at lunch and she agreed to both." The look on both their faces told me they wanted to hear more. "That's it," I told them

"That was definitely the Cole's Notes version, but we'll take what we can get." Jasper nodded his head in agreement with Emmett's statement.

We dropped the 'Bella and Edward' topic and while we were waiting for the girls to come back, we talked about the old times in Alaska, remembering all the fun and embarrassing stories.

Rose and Bella came back and when we asked where Alice was, they told us she was putting the dresses in her car. When lunch ended, Alice and Rose were trying to make Bella promise they could do her hair and make-up for the dance. Bella gave in when Alice used her puppy-dog face that worked on everyone.

I was thankful when I found out were would be working on shots for the afternoon instead of running. The first hour and a half passed by in a blur. Bella was surprisingly graceful and completely mesmerizing when she played basketball. Even when we were doing lay-ups, where running is involved, she didn't trip once.

BPOV

When there was about twenty minutes left before we were done for the day, I realized I drank way to much water and I wouldn't be able to hold it until we were done. I quickly went to the bathroom and when I got back to the gym, I saw everyone was doing a suicide.

"Swan, where were you? You are aware everyone else just ran while you wherever you were, aren't you?" Reid was really starting irritate now and met him a little over 48 hours ago.

"I went to the bathroom."

"The bathroom? So, you missed running because you went to the bathroom. Do you realize how unfair it is that you are the only one who didn't have to run? Baseline, Swan."

"Excuse me?" Was he serious?

"Get on the line, Swan." I could tell from his voice that he wasn't going to change his mind.

I glared at Reid before going to the baseline. I had to pee, what was I supposed to do?

"Swan, you do ten push-ups, do a suicide, nine sit-ups, suicide, eight push-ups, suicide and so on and so forth. On my whistle." He blew his whistle and I started my push-ups. I finished those and started my first of many suicides. I was stunned to see that another girl had joined me. She gave me a kind smile as we continued running.

"No one else joins them," Reid commanded. I saw Emmett holding Edward so he wouldn't join us or jump at Reid. I couldn't figure out which one it was.

The girl who joined me and I kept pace easily with each other and I surprisingly didn't trip once. The whole time, everyone else was cheering us on and shouting encouragements. We finally finished and I bent over with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Jaclyn, what the hell was that about?" I looked up to see Reid yelling at the girl who had joined me.

"I peed too! So did probably half the people in the gym and you made her run by _herself_ for something she couldn't control. Hell, Lori was in there for twenty minutes because she didn't want to sweat and I don't see you doing anything about it." The whole gym had gone quiet, just watching Jaclyn and Reid.

"Jac-"

"No, Reid. This is when you keep your mouth shut and realize how big of a prick you are being. Just think of everything you have done to her. Yesterday you kept making her re-do all her tests, we all noticed and now today you are punishing her for having to go to the bathroom. By the end of these two weeks, you better apologize to her about everything you have done to her because I know you definitely won't apologize to her with witnesses around and you think you can do no wrong. Honestly, climb off your pedestal and pull your head out of your ass." Jaclyn walked out of the gym, leaving Reid speechless. I had a feeling her and Rosalie would make great friends.

I quickly followed her out of the gym and found her the water fountain.

EPOV

"Emmett! Why didn't you stop him?" Emmett could have stopped Reid from making Bella run but he didn't even try. I had to admit, after seeing and hearing Jaclyn's outburst at Reid that could give Rose a run for her money did make me feel a bit better but I still couldn't understand how Emmett could just stand there and do nothing.

"Because we all work together and his dad owns the company. I need that job to support Rose and Lucas and if I tried to contradict him I would be fired just like that." Emmett snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. "Besides, Bella's a tough girl." I could see his point and I understood now.

"Yeah I understand, sorry about flipping out on you."

"It's fine. I think we are just going to stop for the day and everyone can leave ten minutes early. See you and Bella tomorrow." He announced to everyone they could go home or head back to their hotels. I grabbed both my bag and Bella's and walked out of the gym where I saw her talking to Jaclyn. I didn't want to interrupt so I just stood by the door and waited.

BPOV

"Thank you so much, for running with me and for sticking up for me. You didn't have to." I was truly grateful. We didn't even know each other and she was being so nice.

"Honestly, no problem. I've been waiting to yell at him like that for years and now seemed like the perfect time. I'm just sorry you've had to go through all of this and it's only the second day. I'm Jaclyn, by the way."

"I'm Bella. I'm assuming you have known Reid a long time?"

"Unfortunately." By the way she said it I knew she wanted to drop the subject. "Your boyfriend is waiting for you," she added with a smile.

I spun around and saw Edward looking at us with a small smile on his face. I blushed and gave him a small wave before telling Jaclyn the unfortunate news.

"He's not my boyfriend," I mumbled sadly.

Jaclyn pulled me into an enexpected hug and whispered in my ear, "He will be soon. Don't worry. I can see it in his eyes, he's got it as bad as you do." We pulled apart and she gave me a reassuring smile before she gave me a gentle shove towards Edward.

"See you around?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella. Now go to lover boy." She gave me one more smile before walking away. I walked to Edward who still had a small smile.

"It looks like you made a new friend," he commented as he picked up our gym bags that were on the floor; I didn't even notice that he had them with him. He grabbed my hand in his as we walked out of the sports complex.

"Yeah, I did. I think she and Rosalie would be good friends; they both have the same kind of attitude." Edward chucked and nodded his head.

"My thoughts exactly. Are you okay though? With what happened with Reid and everything." I could see the concern in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Yeah. Seeing Jaclyn yell at him and leave him speechless made my day." Sure, I was still a little bothered by it but I got a new friend out of it so it was worth it.

We reached the hotel and quickly got to our room where we dropped our bag on the floor. We both sighed and flopped on the bed at the same time, which caused us to start laughing. Once our laughter finally calmed, Edward tuned on his side and propped himself on his elbow and looked down at me.

"So Bella, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beta'd by Bronzehairedgirl620**

**Results from the Underwear Poll**

**Boxers - 43 votes**

**Boxer-briefs - 24 votes**

**Commando - 7 votes**

**Briefs - 2 votes**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**PICTURES of the dresses are on my profile! **


	11. Truth or Dare

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Twilight

**A/N Exams+social life+mini writers block _equals_ lack of updating**

**Thank you Everyone who reviewing and wished me luck on my exams.**

**Some people have asked what a suicide is**. A suicide is a running drill where you start at the baseline, run to the free throw line, run back to the baseline, run to half court, run back to the baseline, run to the other free throw line, run back to the baseline, run to the opposite baseline then run back to the baseline you started at.

Truth or Dare

EPOV

"Not move," Bella stated simply with her eyes closed. I couldn't help but agree. The hotel bed was comfortable and all the running we did today had made me sore and tired.

"Do you want to just take a nap, then?" I asked her while I bushed some hair from her face with my fingertips.

"Mhm."

I chuckled at Bella. She was so tried she couldn't even form a complete sentence. Heck, she couldn't even form a complete word. I groaned and crawled under the covers and held them up, waiting for Bella to join me. I looked at her only to see that she hadn't moved from where she was laying.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

I was shocked she actually replied. "Don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Mhm."

Bella was truly something. She wanted to sleep yet she wouldn't get under the covers.

"Then why aren't you moving?"

"I can't."

"Can't, or don't want to?" I could see her lip twitch up into a small smile while her face turned a light shade of pink

"Both," Bella answered shyly. I laughed at her inability to move before I sat up, picked her up and moved her under the covers. I pulled up the covers and fixed the bedding before I wrapped my arms around her.

"Better?"

She nodded slowly before relaxing in my arms.

I ran my fingers through Bella's hair while I watched her fall asleep. I struggled to keep my eyelids open and watch Bella but I quickly lost that battle and was enclosed in darkness.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on the door. I opened one eye and saw Tyler opening the door, returning with two medium pizza boxes and one large one, bringing them into the room. I glanced at the clock that showed that it was 6:12.

"Why do I smell pizza?"

I looked down and saw Bella with her eyes half open and looking around to find the source of the smell.

"You two can split the large." Tyler said and tossed the large pizza box on our bed before turning on the TV. I dug right in. I was starving since I hadn't eaten since lunch. After I had eaten my sixth piece, I saw Bella just finishing her second slice.

"I didn't know your were such a slow eater," I commented. She stuck her tongue out at me before starting on her third piece of pizza while I grabbed my seventh. All the pizza was finished and Tyler changed the channel just in time for the beginning of the baseball game between the Seattle Mariners and Boston Red Sox.

"Your still tired?" I asked Bella when I noticed that her eyes were beginning to close during the bottom of the first inning.

"Yes, now hush so I can sleep." Bella answered with a small smile. I played with her hair in hopes to calm her so she could get to sleep quicker. Through out the entire baseball game, I alternated between running my hands through her hair and drawing random patterns on her arm.

BPOV

I had woken up sometime near the end of the baseball game but I didn't want to open my eyes. It was quite amusing to hear the guy's comments during the game. They were all yelling at the TV as if the players would be able to hear them. Once the game was done, Mike asked a question that would surely make this night interesting.

"Who's up for playing a little truth or dare?"

Both Tyler and Edward agreed to play and since I didn't want to play, I continued to feign sleep.

"I know your awake, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I open my eyes and silently begged Edward not to tell them I was up.

"We're all in except for Bella. She's still asleep."

I thanked Edward with a smile and shut my eyes again.

"Oh, well that okay, I guess." I could easily detect the disappointment in Mike's voice.

"How would we do the dares since I don't think anyone wants to get out of bed?" Tyler asked

"We could just write them down and do them tomorrow," Edward offered. Mike and Tyler agreed and Mike started the game.

"Tyler, truth or dare?" Mike asked evilly. I was so happy they thought I was still sleeping because I had a feeling Mike was going to pick embarrassing dares and extremely personal and embarrassing truths.

"Um…truth." Tyler's voice wavered a bit.

"How many girls have you slept with, and how many times?" I could barely contain my gag and I heard Edward let out a disgusted scoff. Why would someone want to know that; it was so sick. Mental Note: never play truth or dare with Mike Newton.

"Um, there are a fewone night stands at random parties that I can't remember and when I dated Lauren, she always wanted to go at it. What about you, Mike?" Just from his voice, I knew Tyler wanted the attention off him and on to Mike.

"Same thing, but just switch Lauren with Jessica," Mike answered simply. "Edward's turn."

I couldn't help but open my eyes and look at Edward, waiting for him to answer. He already knew I was up so it didn't surprise him when my eyes opened. Edward and I had never talked about previous or lack of previous relationships and I was suddenly worried about Edward's answer.

"No one." Edward was looking me right in the eye and I could only see honesty. I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Seriously?" Mike practically yelled. Edward just nodded.

"How? Why?" Of course Mike and his perverted little mind would wonder why someone had not had sex yet.

"Because I want it to mean something and share that with someone I love. I'm not just going to it because everyone else it and I'm definitely not going to sleep with some girl who has her legs open more than a McDonald's drive-thru."

I smiled at Edward. He was different than any guy I had ever met and I admired that he wanted it to mean something and share it with someone he truly loved.

"Let's do dares now and take a break from this very personal discussion." I couldn't help but agree silently with Tyler. I learned way more than I wanted to just from that single question.

"For the dares, lets just do one each. We will each make a list of dares and the other person will pick the best one. I'll write some for Edward and Tyler will pick one of the dare I came up with, Tyler will write for me, and Edward will write for Tyler." Mike explained while ripping off three pieces of paper from the hotel notepad and grabbing three pens. Edward kept his paper covered so I couldn't see what he was writing down. The guys passed their papers around and they were all laughing while they were reading over the 'dare choices'.

"Mike, you will be streaking during basketball tomorrow, with pantyhose on your head."

"Tyler, you have to go up to Emmett tomorrow, tell him how big and strong his muscles look, and then stroke his arm."

"Edward, you have to streak through the lobby tomorrow night, streak up the stairwell to our floor, then streak down the hall until you get to the room."

I felt like I was choking, trying to contain my giggles so Mike and Tyler wouldn't know I was up. I was sure to have a humor-filled day tomorrow.

"Bella's asleep, right?"

My curiosity peaked from Mike's question. Before I could shut my eyes too 'tell' Edward I was asleep, he answered Mike.

"Yes, she is." It was as if Edward could read my mind and he flashed me a crooked grin that only I could see.

"Perfect. So guys, what do you think Bella's bra size is?" O_h my… this should be interesting_

"Mike you can guess first since it's your question." I could hear the amusement in Tyler's voice.

"Well, they're small, but not super small and their big but not as big as Lauren's fake ones. Probably between an A and C. Would that make her cup size be AC?" he asked himself.

_"Maybe a B,"_ I though sarcastically.

"And for the number part it's between 30 and 40 right? She's definitely not 40 but she not a twig so she can't be 30. Maybe 33. Yeah, that sounds about right." While Mike was rambling on, I snuck a glance at Edward and he was silently snickering.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked him quietly so only he could hear me. He answered by giving me a wide grin and I couldn't help but smile back at him and shake my head slightly. Boys will be boys.

"I guess my final guess would be 33AC." That wasn't even a real bra size. Oh man, Mike had some learning to do.

"34A." Tyler guessed. It was close and at least it was an actual bra size.

"32B." My eyes opened in shock. Edward's guess was exactly right. I decided that I didn't want to find out what Mike's next question would be so I decided to let the guys know I was up.

"If you wanted to know, you could have just asked," I said calmly. I heard a scream and a string of profanities.

"How long have you been awake, Bella?" I turned around so I was facing Tyler and Mike. I decided not to completely embarrass them but telling them how much I heard.

"Awhile." I could see both of them turning a light shade of pink while they were trying to figure out how long I had been up.

"Oh, and Edward's guess was closest," I informed them. "Anyways, who wants to go for a walk? I need to stretch my legs. I haven't moved them in hours."

Tyler and Mike politely declined, concentrating intently on basball game that was on still on TV. I could tell they were still embarrassed but Edward got up and told me he would join me.

We decided on exploring the hotel and see what we could possibly do to entertain ourselves during the time we were here. We ended up getting lost once, but quickly became un-lost when an elderly couple told us where we were and which direction to go. We thanked them and I swear I could hear the elderly woman say, "what an adorable couple". I blushed profusely as we walked away.

We found a small ballroom that has a beautiful black piano on a platform in the far corner. I remembered the conversations from earlier where Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were saying how Edward loved to play the piano and how good he was at it.

"Will you play?"

Edward looked a little shocked that I asked but quickly recovered with a grin. "Of course."

He grabbed my hand and led me over to the piano bench. He sat down and pulled me down to sit right next to him, so close that our legs were touching. He began to play a composition that was so beautiful and complex, nothing I had ever heard before. The song slowly ended and Edward was looking at me, trying to gauge my reaction. I suddenly realized that he must have written that song.

"You wrote that?"

He grinned sheepishly and nodded. "I wrote it for my mother, Esme, three years ago for Mother's Day."

"That was amazing, Edward. Will you play another?"

The new melody was much softer then Esme's song. It sounded like a lullaby, and when the melody grew exceptionally sweet, I couldn't speak; the song was so beautiful. I could listen to it for years and never grow tired of it.

EPOV

I watched Bella as I played the song that she inspired.

"You wrote this one too?" she asked. I didn't stop playing her song when I answered.

"Yes. The notes just came to me one day."

The day that the notes came to me was the day I realized I liked Bella more than a friend. I promised myself that if, no, _when_ Bella and I began to date, I would tell her that this song is her lullaby and it was my favorite piece to play because it reminded me of her. When the song finished, Bella looked close to tears.

"That song is absolutely beautiful, Edward." I grabbed her hand and gently kissed her knuckles before pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you. I'm extremely pleased you like it." After all, the song was written for her and I would do anything to make it perfect.

* * *

It was 10:40 when we got back to our room. Mike and Tyler were passed out on the bed and I flipped on the TV. We decided to just channel surf because neither of us were tired enough to go to sleep yet. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw _The Lion King_ was on.

"Look Bella. _The Lion King_ is on." I said jokingly, remembering that she wanted to watch it last night after we stopped watching _Vacancy._

"Shut it." She hit my arm playfully, showing she wasn't mad at me. We couldn't find anything so we shut off the TV and tried to just fall asleep. After twenty minutes or so I was still wide awake. I didn't know if it was because I just wasn't tired or because Bella wasn't in my arms.

"Bella, are you still awake?" I asked quietly so if she was asleep, I wouldn't wake her.

"Wide awake, I can't sleep."

I rolled on my side so I was just inches away from her. "What's your favorite color?"

If we couldn't sleep, I could learn more about her.

"What?" I could tell Bella wasn't expecting my question.

"Maybe if we just keep asking each other questions we'll get tired and eventually fall asleep."

"Oh. That makes sense"

"Now answer the question; what is your favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?" I could faintly see her blush in the little light the moon provided.

"Brown." I replied while looking in her deep brown eyes. "Favorite author?"

"Jane Austen. Her writing is wonderful. Your favorite?"

"Shakespeare."

The questions keep continued for a while. I learned so much about Bella and I just wanted to keep learning more.

I don't know how late we stayed up asking questions. All I know for sure was that we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms

* * *

**Beta'd by **Bronzehairedgirl620


	12. The Dares

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Twilight

**A/N Over 500 reviews!! (567 to be exact) Thank you everyone who reviewed and I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed 33AC.**

**PLEASE keep in mind that I wrote most of this chapter at 2:00am**

The Dares 

EPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard Bella talking.

"_My Baloney has a first name_. It's O-S-C-A-R." I quickly realized that she was talking in her sleep. I stayed awake, hoping to hear more. A few minutes later, she talked again. "Today you are you, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is youer than you." Every few minutes, she would say something new and interesting.

I chuckled silently every time she spoke but I stopped laughing when I hear the next word come out of her mouth.

"Edward." I couldn't stop my heart from swelling at the sound of her saying my name.

She didn't say anything for ten minutes after that so I figured she was done talking. Right before I fell asleep, I heard her say one more thing.

"I like cake."

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of Edward laughing. I could not figure out he would possible be laughing at so I settled on looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

"You talk in your sleep," he stated simply. I felt my cheeks turn red. I knew I talked in my sleep but I was very concerned about what he had heard. I buried my face in my pillow before I asked him what I said.

"Aww don't worry Bella. Personally I think it's cute." My cheeks turned from pink to red.

"As for what you said, you sang to me,quoted Dr. Susse, then you said that you liked cake, and right before you woke up, you said that polar bears are cute." At least I didn't say anything too embarrassing but the look on Edward's face told me that he didn't tell me everything.

"We need to go to the gym about twenty minutes earlier than usual because Alice and Rose want to talk with you so I suggest we start getting ready," Edward told me while getting out of the bed.

We all changed quickly and walked to the gym. Right when we got to the gym, I was nearly tackled to the ground. I was able to steady myself and when I looked down, I saw that Alice was hugging me. Who knew someone so little could be so strong?

"Alice, let Bella breath." I looked over Alice's had and saw Rose with a smile on her face. Alice laughed before letting me go.

"Bella, I would give you a hug but I'm scared that Alice just broke some of your ribs." Rosalie and I laughed while Alice pouted and stuck her tongue out a Rose which only made us laugh harder.

Jasper walked over to where the three of us were standing and ducked his head. "Sorry to break up you party over here but I need to speak to my lovely fiancée." Alice gave Rose and I an apologetic smile before walking away with Jasper. She returned around five minutes later with a gigantic grin on her face.

"The guys forgot to announce that we were having a dance yesterday so they are going to do that in twenty minutes and then we are going to bring our dance class here so people can ask each other to the dance." I hadn't even realized that the guys forgot to announce the dance yesterday since Edward had asked me yesterday morning.

I looked around the gym and saw Edward laughing with Emmett and Jasper. I continued my search around the gym and saw Jaclyn walking in. I remembered that yesterday I wanted to introduce Jaclyn and Rose.

"Jaclyn!" She looked around to find who called her, and when she saw me, I waved her over.

"Rose and Alice, this is Jaclyn. Jaclyn this is Alice, Jasper's fiancée and Rose, Emmett's wife"

"Emmett told me all about you outburst at Reid yesterday. I wanted to congratulate you for giving him a very good, verbal ass-whooping. It was about time he got that and since I couldn't do it because it would have got Emmett fired, I'm glad you did." Rose got up and gave Jaclyn a quick hug.

See, I knew they would get along.

"Thank you Rosalie."

We all talked and got to know more about each other. I loved how we all got along so well and it felt like we had all been friends for years. Out of nowhere, Alice started ginning like mad.

"Do I even want to know why your smiling Alice?" Rose asked.

"I know the perfect dress for Jaclyn and now I just can't wait until the dance. Oh, I must ask Jaclyn, if you don't mind, do you have a boyfriend or a date to go to the dance with and if not can Rose and I pick him?" She told Alice that she didn't have one and that her and Rose could pick a guy for her.

"So what's you type, just so we know what type of guy to look for."

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure. I've never had a boyfriend. The only type of girls that guys at my school like are pretty girls who ware mini-skirts and belly-tops," Jaclyn admitted, blushing.

"I swear, you and Bella could be sisters," Alice commented.

"Yeah, they both have brown hair, brown eyes, blush though Bella's is way worse, self-conscious and have never had a boyfriend," Rose said. How in the world did she know I have never had a boyfriend?

"So Bella, anything interesting happen with the boys yesterday?" Jaclyn asked, changing the subject. I told them about truth or dare and how only Edward knew I was awake. When I told them what everyone's dare was, they started laughing uncontrollably.

"I am not warning Emmett at all." Rose said between laughs. Once Rose, Alice and Jaclyn calmed down I continued telling them about yesterday and once I told them Mike's guess for my bra size, it brought on a new round of laughter.

"Listen up everyone!" We stopped laughing to listen to Jasper. "We will be having a dance at the end of next week with the dance class that is here. This morning you will be meeting the dance class so you can talk to them and ask them to the dance. They will be here in a few minutes."

Alice and Rose told Jaclyn not to say yes to anyone if they asked her to the dance since they were picking her guy before they excused themselves so they could get the dancers.

"Hey Bella!" Of course Mike would try to ask me to the dance. During school, he asked me to every single dance even though I had given him the same answer each time.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" I asked to be polite

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" I felt bad for having to reject him but at least this time I had a real excuse.

"I'm sorry Mike but someone already asked me." I glanced at Mike and saw that his excited expression turned to a sad one. I looked around the gym and saw a girl with blond hair oogling Mike. "But there is a girl with blond hair that is staring at you." Mike smiled and thanked me before running toward the girl.

A few other guys had come up and asked me but I politely declined their offers. I think they were just asking out of pity.

"Bella, 4 o'clock." I looked and saw Edward sitting on the bleachers and two girls shamelessly flirting with him. I couldn't help but feel jealous even though I knew I was going to the dance with Edward.

"Bella do something!" Alice shrieked so loud that half they gym started at us.

"Alice what could I possible do. We aren't dating so I have no right to do anything no matter how bad I want to." Alice opened her mouth to answer but Jaclyn cut her off.

"What could you do? You could call him over by saying "Edward darling, come hither. I've missed you dearly." You could go over and sit on his lap and give him a kiss on the cheek or something, you could -" I cut Jaclyn off before she could continue.

"Okay, okay. I get the point." I bit my lip while looking at Edward, trying to decide what to do.

"Oh geeze. Bella, just walk over and sit on his lap, and show those girls that he is unavailable! " Rose snapped. I took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to Edward. I noticed that he looked relieved which I took as a good sign but I couldn't help but feel extremely nervous about what I was going to do. I mean, I really had no right to interfere since we weren't dating but I knew I had to do this for my own sanity. I ignored the two girls, sat on Edward's lap and hid my bright red face in his chest.

"You okay, love?" Edward asked sweetly while rubbing his hand up and down my back in a soothing gesture. _Was it wrong that I really enjoyed him calling me love?_ I looked up at Edward and he gave me a wink, telling me to play along.

"Yeah, I just missed you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his shoulder. The girls got the point and walked away.

"Was Bella jealous?" Edward asked. I could hear the teasing in his voice and I couldn't help but blush. Instead of answering, I tried to get off of his lap which practically showed that the answer was yes. Edward wouldn't let me get off of him and he pulled me closer to his chest. "Don't be embarrassed Bella. I was jealous too."

"You were jealous that girls were flirting with you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No, Bella. I was jealous watching guy after guy ask you to the dance. Even though you agreed to go with me, I still felt jealous." I didn't know how to respond to that so I kept my mouth shut and leaned my head against his shoulder again. I couldn't help be realize how much we looked like a couple and how much I liked it.

Edward shifted so we were facing Emmett who was standing about ten feet from us. I looked around and saw Tyler walking slowly towards Emmett.

"Um, Emmett?" I giggled at how nervous and uncomfortable Tyler sounded. Edward shushed me before we turned our attention back to Tyler and Emmett.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think your muscles are so nice, big and strong" Tyler said in one breath before quickly stroking Emmett's arm. Confusion crossed Emmett's face before a mischievous gin appeared. Emmett grabbed Tyler's shoulder before Tyler could turn around and walk away.

"Thank you Tyler. I've also been told my chest is strong too and also something a little lower…" I could not believe Emmett just said that. I noticed a look of horror on Tyler's face as he tried to get away from Emmett.

"What! I meant my abs." Emmett shouted so loud that the entire gym turned to see what he was yelling about.

"Umm okay, good to know but I really don't care. I was dared to do this so I'm just going to go now." As Tyler walked away, I could hear Emmett quietly chuckling to himself while Edward and I and everyone that was in hearing distance of Tyler and Emmett were laughing uncontrollably.

I saw Tyler go talk to Mike on the other side of the gym and once they were done talking, Mike disappeared into the hallway with a scowl on his face.

"I think Mike is going to be doing his dare soon," I whispered to Edward.

It turned out that I was correct because a few minutes later, Mike emerged through the doors of the gym and before I could see anything, Edward covered my eyes with his hand. Not that I was objecting since I really didn't want to see a nude Mike but I was curious as to why Edward covered my eyes.

"Not that I object, but may I ask why you are covering my eyes Edward?"

"Because I don't want you to be scarred for life." I giggle at his answer. Surely it wasn't that bad.

Edward uncovered my eyes about fifteen seconds later and I looked around and saw that every single person in the gym had a look of shock on their face.

"Everyone can go have lunch now, if they still have their appetites," Jasper announced.

Mostly everyone went to the cafeteria for lunch. There were only two people that had lost their appetites.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" I asked Edward on our way to the cafeteria.

"No. I think it was more shock than anything. I don't think anyone but Tyler, you and I knew it was Mike because he layered the pantyhose so no one would see his face."

"Now only you have to complete you dare." I teased Edward with a grin. Edward gave me a playful shove in response.

Once we reached the cafeteria, Alice pulled me away from Edward and informed him we were going to be having girl talk so he could not interrupt. Alice dragged me to a table that Rose and Jaclyn were already sitting at.

"Rose and I just wanted to inform you guys that we have found Jaclyn the perfect man and we are going to get your dress from the drama room at the end of lunch. I must say ladies, we are going to wow our men."

* * *

The only thing we did during the afternoon was work on our shots since the majority was thinking about the dance so they couldn't focus. The afternoon seemed to just drag on and on because we weren't doing anything and I seriously wanted to do a happy dance when we were able to leave; and that's saying something.

"So, am I doing my dare once we reach the hotel?" Edward asked.

Mike was the one who answered. "No I'm thinking we wait until 5:00 or 6:00 when there are more people in the lobby." Tyler nodded his head in agreement.

"Great," I heard Edward mumble sarcastically. Once we got to our room, I noticed every five minutes, Edward would look at the clock. In my opinion, I though Edward had the worse dare since Tyler's involved no nudity and Mike got to cover his face.

After Edward looked at the clock for the twentieth time, I tuned the clock around so the numbers were hidden.

"Edward, relax, it won't be that bad." I rubbed his back, hoping to get him to relax a bit.

"You're probably right. I mean, it's not like I'll ever see the people that see me streak again."

We ended up watching TV, waiting for the time to pass. Edward's head was resting on my stomach while I was lying on the pillows and playing with his hair. His hair was so soft and messy that I couldn't stop playing with it since I loved the feeling of his hair between my fingers.

"Edward, you ready?" Tyler called from the other side of the room. Edward nodded and stood up.

"Okay, we will leave the door to the room open so when you get up hear you can just run in and not worry about unlocking the door. Bella, Mike and I will follow behind you to make sure you do the dare and no crazy girls chase after you," Tyler explained as we walked down to the lobby.

"Change in the bathroom and when you come out, throw your clothing on the ground and I'll pick them up and bring it back to the room."

While Edward was in the bathroom, I felt extremely nervous for him. There was a fair amount of people in the lobby and he had to run up three flights of stairs then hope that no one was walking in the third floor hallway.

I saw Edward's clothing fly out of the bathroom before he did. Edward ran out of the bathroom at a sprint and quickly made it to the stair well. He was covering himself with his hands and I noticed that his hands didn't cover everything. _Don't stare, Don't stare, Don't stare_ I chanted repeatedly in my mind.

"Look at that pasty ass run," I heard some guy say and I laughed at his choice of wording.

The three of us followed Edward up the stairwell, about a half a flight of stairs behind him. Once we emerged from the stairwell and onto the third floor, the sight that we saw caused us all to fall to the ground laughing.

The hall way was being blocked by an old lady with a cane and Edward's perfectly toned ass was facing us.

"Aren't you just a handsome fellow?" Edward tried to get around her so he could reach our room which was about five feet from him. What surprised us most was when the lady took her cane and smacked Edward's rear end with it. He yelped in surprise and ran past her and right into our room.

"Hard and firm. They don't make them like that everyday. Don't let that one get away dear, that one gorgeous hunk of man." She told me with a wink before she walked away.

Once Tyler, Mike and I made it back to the room, we collapsed on the ground in hysterics from the old lady's behavior.

I could hear the shower running in the bathroom and I could only assume Edward was trying to wash of the feeling of the old lady hitting his rear with her cane.

I climbed onto mine and Edward's bed and waited for Edward to finish his shower so I could have mine. Once Edward came out of the bathroom, I couldn't help but wolf-whistle at him witched caused him to blush. Edward Cullen blushing! That's something you don't see every day.

I got off the bed and went into the bathroom so I could have my shower. I made it quick because I knew Tyler and Mike would need to shower too. I got out of the shower, changed and brushed out my hair before I went back into the room.

Once I stepped into the room, I saw Mike and Tyler kneeling by my suitcase and Edward sitting on the bed looking interested at what Mike and Tyler were doing. It was obvious that they didn't notice I came back into the room.

Mike and Tyler continued to rummage through my things. "Seriously, how hard is it to find the size on a bra!" I heard Mike mutter as he inspected one of my bras. I blushed when the fact that they were looking at my bras finally clicked in my head. However, I really couldn't blame them for trying to find out what my exact bra size was: they were guys after all.

"32B. Edward's guess was right on." All three of them spun around to look at me and I could see the guilt on their faces. I smiled to show them I wasn't really mad, and they all instantly relaxed.

"Shower's free," I announced.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**NEXT CHAPTER you will get to know how Jaclyn knows Reid and their will be another Reid/Bella encounter.**

**Thanks to carconee for the idea of Mike going through Bella's things.**

**Finally, even though it's summer I wont be updating every few days because I do have a bit of a social life and because it's summer and I don't want to be on the computer all day but I won't forget about the story.**


	13. Something Bad

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Twilight

Something Bad

BPOV

We all agreed that today never happened and we solemnly sweared that we would never bring it up again. We decided to order room service for dinner, much to Edward's delight since he wouldn't get more embarrassed than he already was.

"Let's play cards," Mike said while chewing his spaghetti. That was one this I couldn't stand; people talking with their mouths still full of food.

"Let not talk when we have food in our mouths," I responded in the sweetest voice I could manage. Mike swallowed before asking again.

"I'm in, I feel like playing some poker," Tyler answered and Edward said he would play.

"I'm out. I have no idea how to play poker."

The guys, well, Edward convinced me to play. Damn Edward and his gorgeous green eyes; they could make me agree to anything once I looked into them. The guys had even gone as far as to make me a "cheat sheet" that had the card hands in order from best to worst to help me.

"Um, what's a straight, flush and royal flush?" How in the world did they expect me to understand poker. Once they explained everything to me we started playing, I realized I was still as confused and after a few rounds of poker, I gave up and just watched the guys play.

Once I was overcome with boredom, I dug out my iPod nano from my bag and played solitaire. I had no idea how long I had been playing for when Edward came and laid beside me on the bed. After another ten minutes of playing solitaire while trying not to get distracted by Edward, my battery finally ran out.

"Bed time for Bella," Edward announced. I turned my head to glare at him,

"Edward, it's like 9:00 at the most." Edward shook his head.

"It's past 11:00, Bella. You've been playing solitaire for the past three hours." I glanced at the clock and the time was 11:08. I looked over to Mike and Tyler's bed and saw them fast asleep.

"Oh," I mumbled while blushing a bit. I just made a fool of myself in front of Edward. Edward let out a light chuckle before he pulled the covers down and got in them. I put my iPod on the bedside table and turned of the lamp before I crawled under the covers. Edward's arms wrapped around me and pulled me tight against his chest.

"Go to sleep Bella." I obediently shut my eyes. I moved my head so it was resting on Edward's chest before I feel fast asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. While we were getting ready, I tried to figure out what could go possibly go wrong today that would make me feel so uneasy.

"Bella, what's wrong? You seem distracted." I jumped when Edward suddenly pulled me from my thoughts. He quickly apologized and waited for me to tell him. I knew it would sound so weird and strange so I just told him nothing was wrong.

Edward grabbed my chin in his hand and forced me to meet his gaze.

"Tell me the truth Bella. I want to help you and you're pushing me away. Please Bella." His velvet voice made me cave in and tell him.

"It sounds so strange but I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen and I don't know when or what. I know it's stupid but -" Edward covered my mouth with his hand.

"Bella it's not stupid and I promise I won't let anything bad ever happen to you." I raised my eyebrows. Edward telling me nothing bad was ever going to happen to me was like telling someone that it would never rain in Forks again.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you as long as I can prevent it," Edward amended. "You are quite the trouble magnet Bella."

I laughed at how true his statement was. Before Edward moved to Forks, I was in the hospital at least once a week. Once Edward moved and he was able to start catching me when I fell, I had only gone to the hospital a total of five times and only to the ER once. I think the past couple months have been my best record so far.

We all walked out of the hotel and headed towards the gym. I was standing between Edward and Tyler while Mike was walking a few feet behind us. I shivered from the early December breeze. Even with my sweater and track pans on, I was freezing. Edward noticed my shivering and pulled me into his side while rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I was thankful once we reached the gym and got out of the cold.

"Why has it suddenly got incredibly cold out? The last two days the weather has been nice enough to walk back to the hotel wearing shorts."

"Because the weather is changing. There is supposed to be snow in a few days." I turned around and saw Jaclyn standing there. "Edward, I need to borrow your girlfriend for a few minutes so if you would excuse us." Jaclyn grabbed my arm and we walked towards the bleachers.

"You already know Edward and I aren't dating so may I ask why you called me Edward's girlfriend?" Not that I minded...

"Alice and Rose roped me into helping them give you and Edward a 'push' even though I joined willingly. As for calling you Edward's girlfriend, did you notice that neither of you corrected me? Therefore, neither of you are opposed to the idea," Jaclyn concluded with a smile. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Go back to Edward now." I thanked Jaclyn and walked over to where the guys were sitting.

"You seem happy," Mike noted. I nodded and smiled. The more I thought about what Jaclyn said, the more right it seemed.

"What did you two talk about?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Girl stuff," I answered simply. No way was I going to tell Edward what Jaclyn said.

"Everyone, start stretching." I turned and saw Reid entering the gym.

Of course Reid had to come over and mention how I wasn't doing the stretching right. I seriously was getting fed up with Reid. Could he not go one day without picking on me?

We did various drills; three-man weave, fire-feet, Miken drill, around the world, and so on and so forth.

"Great job, Swan." Did Reid just compliment me? What was going on! Reid continued to compliment me during our drills and I was getting freaked out. Edward noticed too and he would glare at Reid each time he would compliment me. I wondered if this was the 'something bad' that I felt was going to happen but I shook off that feeling. It was good he was complimenting me instead of hating me, right?

We had a water break and I appreciated the time to think.

"One, two, three. Save some for the fishies." I jumped and looked up to see Reid. He was leaning casually against the wall next to the water fountain with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Bella." I instantly knew this was the 'something bad' that was going to happen.

"Hi Reid. If you'd excuse me." I began to walk away. I didn't want to be alone with him and I just wanted to get back to Edward. Reid grab my wrist before I could get to far.

"I'd rather not excuse you." He tightened his grip on my wrist.

I tried to yank my wrist away but that only made it hurt a lot more. He began to lean in towards me and I turned my face away so his lips hit my cheek. He growled before he roughly grabbed my chin and forced my face forward. He leaned in again and I knew I wouldn't be able to turn my head this time so I used my free arm to push against his chest.

"I know you want this as bad as I do Bella." I looked into Reid's eyes and I could see the lust and want in them.

"What the hell!" Reid let go of my face and I turned to see Jasper standing ten feet away from us.

"Reid, I think you go back to the gym." Jasper's expression looked angry but his voice was unnaturally calm.

"This isn't over," Reid whispered in my ear before he walked past me. Once Reid got to the gym, Jasper walked over to where I was standing.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah, I think so. My wrist just hurts a bit. Thank you so much Jasper." I could not express how relieved I was that Jasper showed up when he did.

"No problem Bella. Just come back to the gym whenever you're ready." I nodded and thanked him once again before he returned to the gym.

I began to feel a bit lightheaded so I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I still felt lightheaded so I sank to the ground and put my face between my legs. I heard footsteps and I raised my head to look who was in the bathroom with me. Jaclyn was walking towards me with a weak smile on her face.

"Jasper told me to come keep an eye on you. Wanna talk about whatever happened?" she asked while she sat down on the floor beside me. I told her what had happened with Reid and how I wasn't feeling good.

"Stupid brother," Jaclyn muttered when I was finished explaining everything to her. Wait. Did she just say brother?

"Brother?" She just nodded. Jaclyn took a deep breath before speaking.

"Reid is my brother, well, step-brother actually. My dad left when I was 12 and my mom remarried when I was 14. The guy she married seemed nice when she was dating him but once they got married, I realized he wasn't nice at all and his kids were even worse."

"Lori and Reid?" I asked.

"Bingo. Over the years, all three of them got worse and never treated me like family. My mom would just turn a blind eye and eventually I had enough. A few months ago, I tried to run away." She looked at a tile on the wall as her voice trailed off softly.

"Tried?"

"I go to the train station before my best guy friend, Jared, found me. He told me my mom was freaking out because she had no idea where I was while James, my step-father, didn't even realize I was gone. I refused to go home so Jared convinced me to go to his house instead of running away. When we got there, he called my mom to tell her I was safe. She wanted to talk to me but I just couldn't talk to her. Jared told her I would stay over at his house for the night and he would keep and eye on me. That night I told him everything that had happened since my mom remarried. He's the only one of my friends that knows about all the crap I've gone through in that house. I would always go to him whenever I was having a rough time or just needed to hang out and get my mind of things."

"He sounds like a great guy," I commented.

"He really is. He's actually here at the basketball clinic. I would introduce you but Reid cannot see me near Jared. However, I'll point him out to you when we go back to the gym if you want."

"Sure but why can't Reid see you near Jared?"

"Long story short, Reid isn't a huge fan of Jared and I'm helping make Jared's life easier when I'm not around him when Reid's around. Jared understands why I keep my distance but he always informs me that he is a big boy and can look after himself. Are you feeling any better Bella?"

"I think so." I stood up and felt the dizziness again. "Actually no not really." We walked out of the bathroom and I sank to the floor in the hallway.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the hotel Bella?" I nodded weakly

"Alright. I'm going to go tell Emmett or Jasper that you're just going to head back to the hotel. You're in no shape to play basketball right now." Jaclyn started walking to the gym and before she got to the door, I stopped her.

"Wait. Whoever you tell, tell them not to let Edward do anything stupid or freak out about me." I remembered how Edward freaked out when I was standing in the snow and shivering the first night we spent at the hotel.

"You two seriously need to get together," she commented before she walked into the gym.

She came out a minute later with my bag. We walked to the hotel and the temperature wasn't as cold as it was earlier. I thanked Jaclyn for walking me back and told her that I still wanted her to point out Jared to me tomorrow. I still felt lightheaded when I reached the room so I decided to sleep and see if that helped.

EPOV

Jasper had just told me what he had seen Reid doing to Bella and I just had the biggest urge to punch him. He had no right to do that to her.

"And you said that Jaclyn is walking her back to the hotel right now? I think I should go back to the hotel and look after her." I felt responsible for Bella and I felt like I should be there with her, even though Jasper told me that Jaclyn told him that Bella was feeling a bit lightheaded and she though it would go away in a bit.

"Edward! Think for a second. Do you think Bella would want you to do that?" I shook my head. Bella would probably tell me not to worry and to go back to the gym. She was always thinking of others and never wanted anyone to feel obligated to do things for her.

I continued to do the drills while glaring at Reid whenever I got the chance. The only thing I kept thinking the rest of the afternoon was if Bella was okay.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	14. Sick part 1

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight**

**A/N ****BREAKING DAWN….. OH MY …. very unexpected parts. I wont say anything else incase some of you haven't read it but if you have and want to share your thoughts, feel free to PM me :D**

**WARNING: Not the best chapter since I'm getting back into my writing groove. (Wow that sounded weird) **

**Okay, now onto the story **

Sick (part 1)

EPOV

I had considered leaving at least ten times but Jasper would notice and tell me that Bella would not want me to leave the gym to go check on her so I spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the clock every two minutes.

I nearly ran to the hotel once we were able to go. I had to check if Bella was okay. I reached the elevators and pushed the up arrow five times even though I knew it wouldn't make the elevator come faster. Once we were in the elevator, it seemed to travel extra slow up to our floor.

I got out of the elevators before they finished opening and quickly got to our room. Once I got in, I saw Bella laying down on the bed with her hair covering her face. I walked over to her sleeping form and brushed the hair from her face, noticing that she was a bit paler than normal.

Mike walked into the bathroom and shut the door with much more force than was necessary. The noise made Bella stir and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before her eyes found mine. I moved a piece of stray hair from her face before I spoke.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" I asked while I moved a piece of stray hair from her face.

"I'm not exactly sure. Tired, I guess and could you get me a glass of water?" she responded groggily. Mike got out of the bathroom and asked us if we wanted to go down to the pool. Tyler agreed but I declined. No way was I going to leave Bella now that I had been paranoid all afternoon. I got up and got her her water and when she lifted the cup, noticed her hands were shaking ever so slightly.

"Bella, are you feeling sick? Do you want me to take you to the doctor's?" She shook her head when I mentioned going to the doctor's.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I just need to sleep it off then I'll be fine," Bella mumbled sleepily. I pulled the covers snuggly around her and she thanked me with a tired smile. I started to move from my spot beside her on the bed but stopped when she grabbed my hand.

"Please stay," she whispered. I would in a heartbeat but I was covered in sweat and didn't want her to have to smell me.

"Right after I shower okay?" Bella nodded then let my hand go. I quickly grabbed my clothing then headed towards the bathroom. I took one of the quickest showers I had in my life, changed quickly then made my way over to Bella. She was already half asleep when I got on the bed beside her.

"Bella are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor's." I couldn't help but ask. Bella nodded her head. She could be so stubborn at times.

"Bella I really think -" Bella cut me off by grabbing my lips and pinching them together.

"Edward, please. Just let it go." I decided to let it go and waited until Bella was asleep again before getting up and grabbing the remote off Mike and Tyler's bed. I admit, I watched Bella more than I watched the movie that was on T.V. I also enjoyed hearing her sleep talking, well, mumbling today.

While Bella slept, I kept on thinking about how much I liked her that it was almost painful. I was almost 100 percent positive that Bella liked me too but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if I assumed wrong and ruined our friendship. I knew I wouldn't be able to live without Bella in my life. (Okay, a little melodramatic but you get my point)

Mike and Tyler came back to the room carrying two to-go boxes of pasta. (I completely forgot they were gone.) They explained that the dining room was packed so they just got some pasta from the buffet for dinner. I regrettably woke up Bella so she could eat and freaked when she only ate a few bits of pasta.

"Bella, please eat a few more bits," I nearly begged. She shoveled a few more bits into her mouth before going to the bathroom. I took this opportunity to see if Mike or Tyler had noticed anything about Bella.

"Do you guys think Bella's sick?" I couldn't waste time since I didn't know how long Bella would take in the bathroom.

"Maybe. She could be sick or she could just be tired and stressed out," Tyler suggested. Mike agreed with Tyler's assessment and I contemplated over which was more likely. Bella could just be stressed from what Reid tried today but I couldn't be sure.

I heard the bathroom door open and saw a fatigued Bella walk slowly towards our bed. I opened my arms to her and she gladly collapsed right into them. I shifted us so we were under the covers then tossed the remote to Mike. Bella yawned; quite loudly, I may add and I was amazed she was still tired.

"How in the world can you still be tired Bella? You slept the whole day," Tyler asked in astonishment. Bella merely shrugged and shifted so she was more comfortable on the bed then shut her eyes. Mike threw on The Simpsons and was able to recite every single line. I had already seen the episode that was on and Mike was ruining it by saying each line so I just concentrated on the beautiful girl I was currently holding in my arms.

We ended up calling it a night rather early but I wasn't complaining. I ended up being the last one awake and was feeling a bit restless. I finally fell asleep around midnight when my eyelids couldn't stay open any longer.

BPOV

I woke up at 3:17; which I found ironic since that was our room number. At first I was confused why I was awake but then the answer was obvious. I had slept the entire day, obviously I would wake up in the middle of the night.

I began to get a queasy feeling in my stomach so I gently and regrettably removed myself from Edward's embrace and quickly ran by Mike and Tyler's bed and reached the toilet just in time for all the food in my stomach to come back up. My food decided to visit me a few more times before it finally stopped. I washed my face and brushed my teeth trying to get the feel and taste to go away. I sat by the tub and felt soothed by the coolness of the tub on my face.

I knew that Edward couldn't find out. I mean, he wanted to take me to the doctor's when I wasn't throwing up. Then again, he was Edward Cullen and he would figure it out eventually. Most likely sooner then later.

I was hit with a few more waves of nausea before I decided to just sleep in the bathtub. It was nice and close to the toilet if I need it again and I wouldn't be able to make it back to the bed anyways. I drifted in and out of consciousness. The bathtub really wasn't all that comfortable and after a few hours- at least I think it was a few hours - I started shivering from how cold the tub had gotten.

I woke up, again, and bowed my head over the toilet and dry-heaved. I found dry-heaving was worse than actually throwing up. I had no idea why but I did. I was brushing my teeth when Edward appeared at the door.

"What are you doing up Bella?" He paused before adding, "and why are you shivering?" I glanced at my body in the mirror and sure enough, I was shivering. I spit out the glob of toothpaste in my mouth before I answered him.

"I slept through the day. Did you really expect me to be able to sleep the whole night?" I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling him the complete truth. Edward scrutinized my face, seeing if I was lying to him. He seemed to believe me then asked me why I was shivering and I gave him the brilliant answer of, "I'm cold."

"Alright then, let's go get you warm up." Edward reached his hand towards me and I took it with no hesitation. He started leading me back to the room and the walking made my head spin.

"Bella?" Edward asked concerned when I stopped walking.

"I think I'm just going to take a shower." I responded quietly I walked, well, stumbled back to the bathroom and glanced at Edward. He was looking at me with concern written clearly on his face and I attempted to give him a reassuring smile before I shut the door.

I discovered that since I had no food in me, I had no energy and since I had no energy, I couldn't stand up in the shower. I ended up sitting on the floor and letting the water hit me. My arms were sore from washing my body so I didn't even attempt washing my hair. I eventually got out when I realized the guys would need the bathroom too. I stepped out of the shower then realized that I didn't grab cloths to change into.

I cracked the door open and stuck my head out while one of my hands grabbed the door frame for support and the other holding my towel securely. I saw the Mike and Tyler were still asleep and Edward was sitting on our bed staring at me quizzically.

"Edward could you please grab me some clothes? I forgot to grab some." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief; shocked that I would ask something like that.

"Bella, I'm not going to go through your suitcase. Mike and Tyler already did that last night." I rolled my eyes. He always called me stubborn but look at him, he was the stubborn one now.

"Please Edward. I really don't want to come out in a towel." I was begging now and I didn't care.

"Why not Bella? I'm not going to try to rip the towel from you, you know," he teased.

"Knowing my luck, the towel and/or I will fall and give you quite the show." Edward looked like he was debating. "Edward if you don't want to go through my things to get me clothes, then can I have one of your shirts and a pair of shorts?" Edward nodded and grabbed me a blue NIKE shirt and a pair of black ADIDAS shorts from his bag.

"Um, Bella? What about undergarments?" I could hear the wavering in his voice. I told him to just bring me whatever he grabbed first. My cheeks and neck were flaming from the fact that I had just asked Edward to get me a bra and panties but in my current state, I just wanted to get changed and off my feet and since this was the fastest way, so be it.

Edward opened my bag and quickly grabbed the articles of clothing I needed and handed them to me. I thanked him before closing the door. I was glad to see he had grabbed me a sports bra and a pair of boyshort panties; nothing too embarrassing. Right after I changed, I turned the tap so it was as loud as it could and preformed my disgusting heaving technique over the toilet.

I hated being sick. Especially the puking part; there was nothing you could ever do to stop it.

I splashed some water on my face and did a quick clean with my toothbrush before I exited the bathroom. I walked out to see a shirtless Edward standing only in his pajama bottoms.

"Are you feeling better Bella?" Did hear me? I thought the tap would be loud enough. He must have seen confusion on my face because he clarified what he said. "I mean, with how you were feeling tried and everything yesterday."

"Oh, um I'm not sure. I guess so." I knew I couldn't straight out lie to Edward saying I was just dandy because he would see through that lie in a second.

"By the way, your clothes are very comfortable Edward." I changed the subject. His shirt went around mid-thigh and his shorts reached below my knees so I rolled them up to the were above my knees. Edward just started at me before he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"You look good in them." I couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to have my shower." Edward walked past me and into the bathroom while I walked the 15 feet to our bed. I felt dizzy walking those 15 feet but the smell of Edward from his shirt miraculously made the slight queasiness in my stomach disappear.

Mike and Tyler eventually woke up and changed, saying they would shower when we got back. Edward emerged from the bathroom and stared at me on the bed, still dressed in his clothes.

"Bella why aren't you dressed? Aren't you coming?" I shook my head and all three guys rushed over to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I thought you said you were feeling better."

"Edward I'm not going because of what happened with Reid yesterday. I just really don't want to see are hear him at all." Yet again, I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling him the complete truth.

"Alright, that makes sense. Please don't scare me like that again. I suddenly felt horrible for not telling Edward that I was sick but I couldn't bring myself to change my mind and tell him right then.

"You do seem a bit under the weather still," he commented "Make sure you drink fluids." I promised him I would and he gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead before they left. I blushed from his affectionateness but didn't want to get my hopes up for anything.

I got of the bed a while later and walked to the bathroom to grab a cup of water to drink some fluids like I promised Edward I would. I took a sip then ended up chugging the whole glass. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. As I was about to fill up my next cup, the water from before came flying back up and I was lucky I was standing right in front the sink.

I sank the floor and let frustrated tears flood out of my eyes. I was sore from sleeping curled up in the tub, I felt so weak and I couldn't even hold down a glass of water. Once my tears stopped, I climbed into the tub and debated if I wanted to get a blanket or pillow. It would be much more comfortable but how would I explain it to the guys if they walked in and I didn't have time to put the blanket and pillow back. I could say that I was using the blanket as a cape and the pillow as my shield to ward of evil objects. Nope, they would just tease me about it until graduation.

I decided to suck it up and just bask in the coolness of the tub. Now I just had to hope the guys wouldn't find me like this when they got back. This was sure to be a fun filled day…

**--**

**I based what Bella was feeling while she was sick on how I felt when I had the flu a while ago. I tried to make it as least gross as possible. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Sick part 2

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight**

**A/N So my computer has a virus so I apologize for not being able to update when I said I would. I typed up this chapter on my parent's laptop (they were so kind to let me use it). **

**A lot of you thought Bella was pregnant and she is MOST DEFINATLY NOT. For the record, Bella is a virgin. **

**Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are the best. **

Sick (part 2)

BPOV

"Oh my!" I heard a soft thud and opened my eyes. There was a maid who was in her late 50's staring wide-eyed at me. There was a pile of clean towels on the floor by her feet and I figured that was the source of the soft thud.

"Dear, what are you doing in the bathtub?" She didn't sound mad at all. She sounded curious and concerned. I figured that there was no harm in telling her; it wasn't like she was ever going to talk to Edward and tell him.

"I'm a bit sick and the tub is close to the toilet so I slept in here," I explained.

"You're feeling under the weather? Do the people you are sharing this room with know? Why would they leave you here alone?" She let out a huff. I glanced at her name tag and read that the maid's name was Greta.

"No they don't know. I didn't tell them." Greta gave me a disapproving look.

"From what I can tell, you are sharing the room with three males correct?" I nodded.

"I'm assuming that one of them is your boyfriend and you didn't tell him so he wouldn't worry or become over-protective and you didn't tell the other two so they wouldn't tell your boyfriend." I blushed at her assumption.

"Ah, so I was right?" I shook my head. Bad idea. My head started spinning and throbbing.

"Hon, would you like to lie down on your bed or at least have a pillow or blanket if you plan on staying in the tub," Greta offered kindly. I didn't realize how sore and uncomfortable I was until she offered.

"A pillow and blanket sound wonderful, thanks." Greta gave me a small smile before going to grab me an extra pillow and blanket.

"Do you want to explain how my assumption was wrong?"

"Sure," I could tell she wasn't trying to be nosy; she was just trying to help.

* * *

"So, I know I like him so much more than he would ever like me but then again I have no experience with that category so I don't know if he actually likes me or if he is just being a good friend," I concluded my almost hour story about the relationship between Edward and I.

"Bella that boy is madly in love with you." I must have looked stunned because she laughed lightly.

"Don't look too surprised. And you love him too; anyone who listens to that story can tell"

"I...Edward...but...love?" I couldn't think straight.

"I have seven kids, I know love when I see it; and this is most defiantly love." She stood up and walked towards the door. "Think it over Bella and you will realize your feelings for him. I have to get back to work before they start looking for me. I hope you feel better and I hope to see you before you go back to Forks and met Edward. Take care." Greta left the room and I thought about what she said.

That's when I realized; it took someone to tell me to admit it. I was most definitely in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

"Bella?" I opened my eyes the same time the bathroom light was flicked on.

Whoa... way to bright.

"Bella!" Edward kneeled down in front of the tub. He brought his hands to my face and gently caressed my face with his hands.

"It's not as bad as it looks," I told him meekly. Edward glared at me and I flinched back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The hurt was clear in his voice.

"I didn't want you to worry," I answered softly. I felt so bad for lying to Edward. I used the little energy I had to rest my hand on Edward's cheek. His face immediately softened.

"If it makes you feel better I've been sleeping in the tub and I'm sore and uncomfortable." Instead of answering, Edward stood up and stepped in the tub.

"Schootch over." I moved over and was surprised when Edward sat next to me then pulled me onto his lap.

"What..oh..owwww." Edward began massaging my lower back and it felt so good but hurt at the same time. Hence the ow. His hands immediately stopped on my back.

"No, no, no, it was a good hurt," I protested. His hands started moving on my back again. Then the questions started.

"Flu?"

"Probably."

"Have you had your flu shot?" I shook my head and Edward gave me a disapproving look.

"What time did you wake up this morning?"

"Just after 3."

"I'm assuming you've started throwing up already." I cringed and nodded then I began blushing. That was not something that you want the guy who you have just recently realized that you are in love with to know.

"Where are Mike and Tyler?" I asked to avoid any more embarrassing questions that I didn't want him to know the answer to.

"Hitting on the receptionist," he answered just as the door opened. Mike peaked his head in the bathroom, saw us in the tub, and a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Ohh, kinky. I call next." Mike winked at me before Tyler grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, okay." Edward gave me a kiss on the top of my head, got out from under me and walked out of the bathroom. I immediately missed his comfort and the soreness in my muscles started hurting worse than ever. I couldn't stop the stream of silent tears falling down my face.

EPOV

I couldn't believe Bella didn't want to tell me. I was scared shitless when I got back and found her in the tub, shivering and ghastly pale.

"Have you guys had your flu shots?" I asked Mike and Tyler when I got out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, why?" Tyler asked. Mike nodded beside him, indicating he had his shot too.

"Bella's sick," I stated while I grabbed my phone of the night table. I was going to call my father to see if there was anything that would help make Bella feel better and to check to see if it was just the flu. I walked back to the bathroom with my phone. I was going to call my dad when I was with Bella so she could answer any questions my father asked. I walked in the bathroom and saw Bella laying down in the tub again and facing away from the door.

"Bella," I called softly. She shifted so more of her face was hidden by the pillow. Part of her cheek was exposed and my heart clenched when I saw she was crying. I picked her up and sat down on the bathroom floor with Bella cradled safely in my arms while I rocked her gently back and forth.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I hate being sick. I feel so useless and it hurts and I'm so frustrated and I just want it to stop." Her tears were joined by small sobs.

"It's okay. Everything's alright," I chanted over and over while Bella controlled her tears. Once Bella's breathing was back to normal, I grabbed my phone and dialled my dad's cell phone number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Edward. How are you? How's Seattle?"

"Great dad. The reason I called is because Bella is sick and I'm pretty sure it's the flu but I don't know the extent of it."

"Bella. She's the one you always talk about, right?" I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Yes, she is dad." I heard my father chuckle quietly on the other end.

"Back to the reason you called. What are her symptoms?" My dad went into doctor mode. I felt Bella shudder and I absentmindedly rubbed my hand up and down her arm trying to warm her up.

"Weak, sore, tired, shivering, throwing up." I told him. "Did I miss anything?" I asked Bella.

"Frustrated and moody," she mumbled into my chest.

"Oh and frustrated and moody," I told my dad. He let out a short laugh.

"Well, it seems like it's just the normal flu. It will pass faster if she drinks fluids."

"Wait, I'm going to put you on speaker so she can hear you say that and she won't be so stubborn." I ignored the look Bella was giving me and put my phone on speaker.

"Hello, Bella," my dad greeted her kindly.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," she replied timidly

"For your flu, it will pass faster if you drink fluids. Now, most of the it will come back up but what stays down will help." I didn't miss the look of horror on Bella's face. "When you stop throwing up you're over the worst and you will just need to get your strength back up."

"Okay," she responded weakly. I turned the phone of speaker and put it back to my ear.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem at all, Edward. Keep Bella comfortable and get her to drink water and orange juice if possible. That will help her the most. Gatorade will also help too. She if she doesn't keep anything down by tomorrow at noon, call me again or take her to the doctor's."

"Alright. Thanks again dad. Tell mom I said hi."

"I will. Take care of Bella." I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"I will dad. Bye." We hung up and I knew I would have to go to buy her some orange juice and Gatorade. Probably some water bottles too.

"Bella, I need to go to the store, okay. Could you try to drink some water?"

"I don't want to throw up again." I couldn't blame her but she needed to get better.

"Bella, it's the only way you're going to get better. I need you to try drinking some water okay?" I looked her straight in the eye and smiled in relief when she reluctantly agreed. Tyler appeared in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to overhear, but I can go to the store for you Edward, and you could stay here with Bella. Just tell me what I need to get." I was taken aback by Tyler's kindness.

"Sure, thank you Tyler. If you could get some water bottles, some Gatorade and some orange juice that would be great."

Tyler left and I noticed Bella was still wearing my clothes from earlier.

"You're still in my clothes," I commented. Seeing her walk out of the bathroom in my clothes earlier was amazing. The sight had left me speechless.

"Oh, I can change out of them if you want," she stammered. I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

"You can wear my clothes anytime you want. You look lovely in them." Bella just scoffed at me.

"Edward don't lie to me just because I'm sick." Why would I lie about something like that? Then I realized I did lie.

"Fine, you want me to tell you the truth." Bella nodded.

"Alright then. Bella, you look absolutely sexy in my clothes," I told her the complete truth.

TPOV 

Someone would have to be blind not to see how much attraction there was between Bella and Edward. Actually, even a blind person could probably see it. The only person who couldn't was Mike, who for some strange reason thought he still had a chance with Bella. Sometimes I just wanted to give him a good smack on the head.

I got the juice, water and Gatorade for Bella and paid for it. I only had to pay half price thanks to my amazing flirting skills that I used on the cashier.

I got back to the hotel and went up to the room. I opened the door and saw Mike asleep. I took me a few seconds to realize that he was making out with his pillow. I tried to contain my laughter but couldn't hold it in anymore when he moaned out Bella's name.

I walked into the bathroom and saw Bella curled on Edward's lap with his arms wrapped protectively around her. The both looked at me when I entered the bathroom and Bella asked what I was laughing about.

"Mike's having a happy dream about you Bella. He's currently making out with his pillow and moaning your name." The look on Bella's face was priceless "It won't be long until he starts humping the bed." I teased. Edward and I laughed while Bella blushed and hid her face in Edward's chest. Once we calmed down I became more serious.

"How are you feeling Bella." She just made a sound that clearly showed she wasn't feeling good.

"She couldn't keep any water down," Edward informed me. I nodded in understanding and put the bag next to Edward on the floor.

"I'm just going to go explore the hotel so I don't need to see and hear Mike's making out with his pillow. I'll bring my phone so call me if you need me to get anything." Edward nodded then poured some orange juice in a glass and gave it to Bella. Right as I was walking out the door I heard her retching and felt a huge wave of sympathy wash over me.

Tonight was going to be a long night for Bella.

* * *

**If this is your first time reading Fighting Temptation, please go back and review some of your favourite chapters! **

**I didn't plan for Bella to realize she was in love with Edward, it just kind of happened.**

**Next chapter will be part 3.**

**I was going to do both this part and the next part together but you guys did so well reviewing that I decided to give you guys something to read instead of making you wait.**


	16. Sick part 3

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer** –I don't own Twilight.

**A/N I had no idea how to write Bella's reaction to Edward's sexy comment so just use your imaginations**

**Just for clarification: **

**1) In Chapter 13 (Something Bad), Reid never kissed Bella on the mouth. Jasper interrupted just in time.**

**2)Bella just caught the flu. It could have been when she was standing in the snow or at any random time.**

**Also, someone asked me why I had so many made-up characters. I have so many made up characters because they aren't in Forks. They are on a trip in Seattle so no one from their school (except Mike and Tyler) are going to be in Seattle so I had to make up characters. **

Sick (part 3)

BPOV

Edward and I had gotten into a little quarrel a few hours ago. Edward refused to eat until I was able to and I had obviously protested. After a few minutes of arguing, I realized Edward wouldn't budge so I gave in. Edward still hadn't eaten since lunch and I felt horrible since I was the reason he hadn't eaten.

"Good job Bella!" Edward congratulated me. It was 8:00 and I was finally able to keep something down. I hadn't left the bathroom at all and Edward refused to leave my side. Mike and Tyler had been so kind to use the bathroom and showers on the pool deck.

"Yes, I did. Could you please go eat now?" I was begging but I didn't care. He searched my face and I had no idea what he was looking for but whatever he found made him close his eyes and dip his head ever so slightly.

"Alright, but I will come back up as soon as I can." I slowly stood up so I wasn't sitting on Edward anymore so he could get up. Edward didn't leave the bathroom like I thought he would; he just stood beside me.

"Bella, do you want to sit by the window for a bit? The window should be as cold if not colder than the tub. Plus it would be good to get out for the bathroom for a while."

I figured sitting by the window would be a nice change from looking at a boring bathroom all day so I agreed and began walking. I felt myself wobble and luckily steadied myself before I could fall. I shrieked in surprise when Edward picked me up and carried me to the chair by the window. I was a foot from the window and I could feel the coldness from where I was sitting. I brought my knees up to my chest trying to keep warm and saw Edward in the reflection in the window walk back to the bathroom. He emerged a few seconds later with the blanket that Greta had given me this morning and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thank you Edward." Edward was, by far,the sweetest guy I knew.

"No problem at all Bella," Edward replied and gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head which caused me to blush a light shade of pink. "I'll be back in less than 15 minutes."

"Okay." I gave him a weak smile.

"I'll see you soon Bella." Edward gave me another kiss, but this time on the cheek, before he walked out of the room. I couldn't control the goofy grin and blush that took over my face. When Edward kissed my cheek; his lip landed so close to mine, he almost kissed the corner of my mouth. I was the happiest I had been all day. Well, this moment and when Edward told me I looked sexy wearing his clothes were tied on my happiness scale.

* * *

I woke up and found myself curled up next to Edward on the bed. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Tyler, Edward and Mike were already up and watching T.V. I glanced at the clock and it read 5:48.

"What are you guys doing up so early?"

"We couldn't sleep through all you're talking and shouting." Shouting? I knew I talked in my sleep but I don't think I had ever shouted in my sleep.

"What did I say and..er.. shout?" I tried to remember what I had dreamt about last night but I couldn't remember.

"You screamed 'SAVE THE FISHIES' which woke me up because I was laying right beside you. A few minutes later you shouted out 'BINGO' which woke up Tyler and Mike. Then you have just been saying random things such as "Turn on the light...I can't see me feet" and "To the left. No, no, no, your other left."" Edward was grinning at me but I could see the tiredness in his features.

"Guys I am so sorry." I felt so bad. "Well, I'm up and won't be going back to sleep so you guys can go back to sleep for a few hours."

Tyler and Mike fell asleep in less than five minutes but Edward was having some trouble falling back asleep. I ended up playing with Edward's hair to get him to relax enough so he could go to sleep. I kept playing with Edward's hair when he was asleep while I watched t.v. I eventually got off the bed and poured myself some orange juice. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I drank some orange juice. I had a few more cups of juice before I climbed back into bed. I looked over at Edward to find him laying on his side and looking at me with his eyes half open.

"Edward, what are you doing up already?" I glanced at the clock. "It's only 7:45."

"I wasn't fully sleeping. I was dozing and you were so warm and you're hands felt so nice and comforting that when you moved I woke right up," Edward said while sitting up. He looked adorable. His hair was all messed up and sticking in different directions and the t-shirt he was wearing had ridden up and half of his stomach was exposed. He got up off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm gonna go grab breakfast for everyone. I'll be back in a few minutes." Edward did in fact return a few minutes later along with the delicious smell of waffles, bacon and eggs. Mike and Tyler woke up once Edward walked through the door.

"Food!" Mike cried out and jumped out of bed while almost tripping on the sheet.

"Bella, I just got you some scrambled eggs and hash browns. Not a lot since it wouldn't be good if you ate a big meal after not eating for awhile."

"As long as I get food, I'm happy." We all ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence. I started craving waffles but Mike and Tyler had already devoured theirs and Edward had a quarter of one left.

"Edward?" I asked tentivly.

"Yes, you may have the rest of my waffle, Bella." I smiled. It was almost as if he could read my mind.

We all finished our breakfasts and the guys got ready and left. I knew I was going to be bored all day. I wasn't tired enough to sleep but I didn't have enough energy to walk around the hotel or go swimming. I changed my clothes and decided to just read. I grabbed Pride & Prejudice from my bag and lied on my stomach on the bed. I was so into the book that I didn't realize someone was in the room until I heard my name.

"Bella, I see you're on a bed today," Greta commentated while making Mike and Tyler's bed.

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better today than I was feeling yesterday." I rolled off mine and Edward's bed so Greta could do her maid duties.

"Speaking of yesterday, do you think about what we talked about?" How could I not have thought about it?

"Yes." Greta gave me a look that clearly showed she wanted me to continue. "And I realized I do love him."

"Have you told him yet?" I shook my head.

"Well, make sure you tell him when you're ready but remember, sooner is better than later." We talked a little more while Greta cleaned the room. We said our goodbyes while Greta opened the door to go but she stopped and turned around before she got out the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I left you a present on the counter in the bathroom." Huh? Why would she give me a present?

"Present? For me? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Dear, you've had the flu and you've just recently learned that you were in love with your best friend. It's just a small present that I know you will be thankful for," Greta told me kindly.

"Thank you Greta. What's the present?"

"It's something only the hotel suites get in their bathrooms. Two words. Bubble bath," Greta told me with a smile as she walked out the door.

* * *

"We're back," Mike sang as the guys walked through the door. I was still on the bed reading.

"Hey guys," I called without looking up from the page I was on.

"Uh, Bella?" The tone of Tyler's voice made me look up.

"Yeah?"

"Could I get your opinion on something?" Why did Tyler sound so nervous?

"Sure," Tyler held up two nice, long sleeved shirts. One black and one blue.

"I'm going on a date in an hour and I'm taking her out for dinner. Which shirt should I wear?" Both shirts would look good but I had no idea what color his pants were going to be. I asked him and he said black.

"Go with the blue then so it won't be too much black and may I ask who your date is?"

"She's one of the receptionists at the hotel. I asked her out yesterday and she said yes." Tyler went to go shower and shave so he would be ready in time. Mike grabbed the deck of cards from his suitcase and both he and Edward taught me how to play blackjack. After an hour, I knew the basics of blackjack and was amazingly able to win a few rounds.

The rest of the night passed fairly fast. I had my bubble bath which felt absolutely amazing. I only go out once the water became excruciatingly cold.

After I got out from my bath, I had convinced Edward to let me go to the store to get some Gatorade and food. Edward came with me. His excuse for coming was that he wanted to keep me company but when he kept eyeing me while we were walking, I knew his real reason for coming was to make sure I was able to walk safely. Edward ended up paying, much to my despise, and he gave me a piggy-back ride all the way back to the hotel. He claimed it was so I could save whatever energy I had.

Tyler got back from his date just after 9:00 and it was obvious his date went well from the happy grin that stayed on his face for the remainder of the night. We just had a nice quiet evening that consisted of Edward sleeping and lightly snoring, Mike sulking that Tyler had a date and he didn't, Tyler still smiling like mad, and me trying to play solitaire but I kept sneaking glances at Edward and getting distracted. I eventually got bored, told Mike and Tyler goodnight, and then cuddled myself next to Edward.

* * *

I felt absolutely fine the next morning but the guys made me stay. Again. I was told that today was just to make me 100 percent and I could definitely go tomorrow. This was going to be another fun filled day. Not.

I ended up going to the pool and swimming for a solid hour just for something to do. Swimming all alone is not exactly the funnest thing in the world, trust me. I killed some more time watching tv and eating lunch. After I ate some lunch, I grabbed Pride and Prejudice and walked down to the lobby. I sat down on one of the empty couches and began reading. I quickly finished the last 100 pages that I didn't get to finish before the guys got back yesterday.

I tried to think about what else I could do to kill time until the guys got back. I quickly established that there really wasn't anything to do at hotels. I hit my head on my knees in frustration and realized that I needed to shave my legs when I felt the stubble from my legs on my face.

I took the stairs and once I got in the room, I started to fill the sink with warm water. I changed into one of my shorter pair of pajama shorts and grabbed my shaving cream and razor. I went to grab my Ipod then remembered that the battery died a few days ago when I was playing solitaire on it. I noticed Edward's Ipod and figured he probably wouldn't mind if I borrowed it to keep myself entertained. I stuck the headphones in my ears and turned off the faucet.

I hopped up on the counter and looked to see what kinds of playlists Edward had on his Ipod. I clicked on shuffle and began shaving my legs. I knew that Edward and I had similar taste in music but while I listened to his Ipod, I noticed that I knew almost every song. I had just finished shaving my right leg and was starting on my left when I heard the familiar tune of the song that Edward played on the piano that sounded like a lullaby. I looked at the screen to see what the title was and almost fell off the counter when I read it. I had to take a double take just to make sure I read it right.

_Bella's Lullaby._

I finished shaving my left leg with a gigantic grin on my face. Edward wrote me a lullaby. Maybe, just maybe Edward liked me more than a friend. I drained the sink and walked into the room just as _Get Up Offa That Thing_ by James Brown came on. I was so happy that Edward wrote me a lullaby that I actually started dancing. I started singing along and jumping on the bed. I felt so free and light-hearted.

_Get up offa that thing,  
and shake 'till you feel better!_

I belted out while shaking my hips

_Get up offa that thing,  
and try to release, say it now!  
_

_Get up offa that thing,  
and shake 'till you feel better,  
_

_Get up offa that thing,  
and try to release that pressure!_

I turned around on the bed and saw Edward standing near the door staring wide-eyed at me. I was so shocked I lost my footing and I fell off the bed, flat on my face.

"Hello, floor. How are you today?" I mumbled while I pushed myself up.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward rushed over to me.

"Physically I'm fine but emotional I may be embarrassed for life. How much did you see?"

"Not a lot." Edward was holding back his answer.

"Edward," I warned

"Fine. I opened the door and saw you get on the bed and start dancing and singing." I blushed crimson. He saw the entire thing. I flopped on the bed and hid my head under a pillow.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Edward asked while he pried the pillow from over my head.

"Because you saw my entire happy dance and saw me fall of the bed."

"And what was said happy dance for?" I debate if I should tell him or not and I made the mistake of raising my head to look at him.

"I was listening to your Ipod since mine died a few nights ago and I heard the song that you played for me a few days ago when we found that piano and I was doing a happy dance because of the name of the song," I said while waiting for his reaction.

He grinned like a kid on Christmas morning and tackled me into a hug. "You inspired me to write it Bella so it was only fitting that I named it after you too." Edward told me while hugging me tighter.

"Thank you Edward." It was my turn to hug him tighter.

"Bella," Edward cleared his throat. It was obvious he was nervous. "Would you do me the honours of being my girlfriend?" I pulled back so I could see his face. It only held truth and sincerity. A huge smile took over my face.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Edward." We started leaning towards each other, our eyes kept glancing at the other's lips. Our lips were 3 inches away...two, I closed my eyes...one...

"Can either of you open the door; I don't have a key," Tyler called while knocking. Of course we would get interrupted, again. I let out a frustrated sigh but laughed when I heard Edward do the same thing. I got off the bed and opened the door for Tyler. I couldn't help but give him a dirty look.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Tyler looked between Edwad and I.

"Yes!" Both Edward and I said at once. Tyler apologized and opened the door to go but Mike came in the room the moment the door was open.

"I have a date tonight," Mike sang while spinning in circles.

"I have an amazing girlfriend," Edward sang back. Mike and Tyler looked back and forth between Edward and I.

"Finally!" Tyler exclaimed.

* * *

**Next Chapter, there will be DRAMA aka Reid is in the next chapter.**

**Shout out to my sister who helped me with a part of this chapter.**


	17. Author’s Note 2

**Author's Note**

(I'm sorry, I hate them too)

I officially suck for not updating and I am super sorry. Some reasons why I have not updated are:

1) I was watching both seasons of "Robin Hood" because someone –cough TINA cough- got me hooked on the show. (Great show you all should watch it. The guys are gorgeous.)

2) School has started and I do have homework I need to get done.

3) I have Cross-Country practice every day afterschool.

On a happier note; **OVER 1,000 REVIEWS! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much **

I am trying my best to write when I have spare time. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.


	18. Because I love you

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Twilight

**A/N Okay, my reasons why I have not updated are on the author's note I posted (last chapter) but I'll do a quick recap for those who care.**

**My friend Tina got me hooked on BBC's "Robin Hood" so I was watching both seasons of that for a while, I have cross-counrty almost everyday after school, and I have homework and projects I need to do.**

**Also, I'm glad a lot of you like that Tyler is actually nice in a fanfic.**

Because I love you

BPOV

I open my eyes and stretched a bit. It took me a few minutes to remember that I could actually go to the gym today with the guys today instead of sitting by myself in the hotel room and being bored out of my mind. I was excited that I would get to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Jaclyn again. That reminded me; Jaclyn still had to show me who Jared was.

The guys eventually woke up and we all got ready to go. As we got ready, we tried to get some information about the date Mike had yesterday. We had tried to get him to spill last night but he wouldn't say a thing. I guess the date went pretty bad if he was still refusing to talk about it.

I went to grab my gym bag from the corner of the room but once I grabbed it, felt it being tugged in the other direction. I glanced up and wasn't surprised when I saw Edward pulling my bag towards him.

"You do know that I am capable of carrying my own bag," I told him with just a little bit of sarcasm.

"I know that Bella, but is it so bad for me to want to carry my girlfriends bag? Don't you want it to be just like the movies when the boyfriend always carries the girlfriend's object of choice such as her bags and tells her how beautiful she is every day?" He had said the last part with a huge grin on his face.

I couldn't help myself, I decided to act childish and stuck out my tongue at him. He gave a soft chuckle and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella Swan, why are you so stubborn?" I gave a final tug on the bag so that I ended up with it in my hands before I answered him.

"Because I am," I stated matter-o-factly. Edward laughed and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the room, left the hotel and headed to the gym.

When we reached the building, Edward let go of my hand and held open the door for me. I gave him a mock curtsey and he responded by giving me a graceful bow. I laughed and grabbed Edward's hand again once we were inside. We walked down the hall and once we stepped foot in the gym, Edward moved his hand from mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist and started tickling my sides which caused me to go into a fit of laughter. I was soon gasping for air and noticed that people were staring. I blushed and tried to hide my face in Edward's chest. He stopped tickling me and wrapped his arms around my back, holding me to his chest.

"Why are you blushing Bella?"

"People are staring," I mumbled

"So?" I pulled away from him so I could glare at him. He knew how much I hated attention. Edward held up his hands in surrender and I scanned the gym to see if Jaclyn was there yet so she could introduce me to Jared. I saw her sitting on the bleachers with a very good looking fellow. Jaclyn looked up and saw me looking at the two of them and waved us over. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him over to the bleachers.

"Bella, Edward, this is Jared. Jared this is Bella and Edward," Jaclyn introduced while using her hands to gesture to the correct person. I looked closely at Jared and I had a strong feeling that he was the guy that Rose and Alice picked as Jaclyn's date to the dance.

The four of us sat and talked while we waited for everyone to arrive. As we talked, the attraction was obvious between Jaclyn and Jared. They would make and adorable couple and I determined right then that I was going to help them realize that. Before I got the chance to remark how cute they looked together out loud, Reid, Emmett, and Jasper walked to the center of the court.

"First off, I would like to announce that we are glad to have a certain someone joining us again." Reid was looking directly at me and flashed me a sexy smirk. I balled up my fists in anger. Edward uncurled my hands with his and held onto them tightly. I gave him a grateful smile before I turned my attention back to centre court.

"To see your strengths and weaknesses, we are going to be doing one on ones this morning. If your last name beings with the letters A to H you will be playing against Jasper, I to Q against Emmett and R to Z with me."

I felt my face pale. I was going to have to play Reid one on one and from the look on his face, I could tell this was not going to be good.

They explained how we were going to be playing the one-on-ones. We would be playing half court so two people could go at once and one instructor could rest while the other two games were going on. The games were up to 11, the scoring was 1 point for any type of basket and you called your own fouls.

The first two games had begun between Emmett and Duke (I think that was what his name was), and Reid and a girl whose name I couldn't remember. Jared played Emmett next and Jared played a good game but Emmett ended up winning 11-8. Tyler played Jasper at the same time Jared was playing Emmett and Tyler ended up losing as well. Jaclyn played Jasper right after Tyler's game and she played an amazing game but lost by three points. Mike played Emmett about twenty minutes later and he lost pretty badly (11-4 to be exact). I felt sorry for anyone who played against Emmett because Emmett was just so huge; it was difficult to get around him.

Edward and Jasper's game was the most entertaining and exciting to watch. They both played so gracefully and flawlessly. It also didn't hurt that Edward and, I admit, Jasper, still looked wonderful even though they were dripping sweat. They were tied 10-10 and Edward had possession. Jasper checked him the ball and Edward dribbled a few steps forward, faked right, jumped up and shot the ball. The ball flew smoothly into the basket. Jasper and Edward shook hands and I could vaguely hear Jasper congratulated Edward on winning the game.

Before I had the chance to go congratulate Edward, Reid called me onto the court. Mike, Tyler, Jaclyn, Jarred and a few others wished me luck as I stood up and walked toward Reid.

Reid flashed me a grin before he checked me the ball. I was standing just inside the 3-point-line so I jumped up and shot the ball. The ball hit the rim and fell through the basket. Reid was so surprised it took him a few seconds to register what just happened and to go grab the ball. Reid checked me the ball again and I decided to test my luck. I was still standing just inside the 3-point-line so I jumped up again and shot the ball. It flew effortlessly into the basket and Reid just shook his head.

"And Bella is winning 2-0. Reid better step up his game if he wants to win." I glanced toward the sound of Jared's voice. He and Jaclyn were each holding a water bottle, pretending they were microphones. I realized that they were going to commentate our game.

My attention snapped back to the game when Reid checked me the ball. I knew it wouldn't work if I tried to shot the ball right away again so I tried to drive past Reid but he easily stole the ball and effortlessly shot the ball into the basket. Reid turn to face me and from the look on his face, I could tell he wasn't going to go easy on me… he wanted to win.

* * *

It was tied 9-9, and I was literally dripping sweat. Our announcers, Jaclyn and Jared had been commentating the entire game, with the few additional comments from some of the other players. Reid had possession of the ball and he faked right, and broke left and effortlessly dunked the ball. I grabbed the ball and checked it to him as I bent my knees and sunk into defensive stance. He got around me and tried to be cocky again by dunking the ball, but this time instead of the ball going into the basket, it hit the back of the rim and bounced away from the net. I got the rebound and quickly shot the ball. The ball went in which meant the score was tied 10-10.

Reid grabbed the ball and checked me the ball angrily. You could hear our shoes squeaking with each step we took. I faked, turning left, away from the basket. Reid fell for my fake and I turned right, back toward the basket and released the ball. The ball arched nicely and landed in the basket with a _swish._

"Bella has beaten Reid 11-10. What a close game folks," Jared announced. It took a few minutes for his words to sink in. I had won. Instead of gloating about it, I gave Reid a polite nod, thanking him for the game.

"On the other side of the court we have Austin playing Emmett. Emmett is currently winning 4-2 and has possession of the ball," Jaclyn announced.

"Good job," Edward congratulated me and held his arms out, inviting me to sit on his lap. I walked over to Edward and sat down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around me. I joined everyone in commentating the remaining games. Everyone was having so much fun and laughing at some of the funny and stupid comments people made.

All too soon, everyone had finished his or her game and it was already time for lunch. I slowly got off of Edward's lap as everyone else was getting off the bleachers. The moment I stepped into the cafeteria, Alice and Rose appeared and dragged me away from Edward. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Emmett was dragging Edward to a table.

"So, I just had a little chat with Jasper who told me that you and Edward looked quite cozy with each other this morning in the gym," Alice commented as we sat down at a table. I didn't know how to respond so I just smiled sheepishly.

"Spill!" Rose commanded. I ended telling Rose and Alice how sweet and caring Edward was while I was sick and how Edward found me dancing on the bed.

"Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," I finished while blushing.

"Wait, how did he ask? What were his exact words?" I looked at Alice with an odd look. Why would how he asked matter?

"He said "Would you do me the honours of being my girlfriend?"" I looked curiously between Rose and Alice.

"Aww," They cooed at the same time. "That is such an Edward way to ask." I grinned and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper stand up from their table and head over to ours.

"May we join you lovely ladies?" Emmett asked looking straight at Rose.

"You may go get us lunch," Rose responded with a smile. The guys obediently went to go get us some lunch. Once they placed our lunches in front of us, they sat down beside their significant other. I leaned into Edward's side when he put his arm on my shoulder.

"Nun uh. Boys go back to your own table. We're having girl talk," Alice demanded. The guys sighed and stood up. I vaguely heard Emmett mumble something about a 'pushy pixie' before he and Jasper walked away. Edward gave my shoulders a quick squeeze before he kissed the top of my head and followed Emmett and Jasper back to their table. I felt my face heating up and I hid my face in my hands.

"Aw, Edward made Bella blush." I glanced around the cafeteria while I blushed harder from Rose's comment. I saw Jaclyn sitting with Jared and a few other guys whose names I had learned when we were all commentating. If I remember correctly, their names were Duke, Ryan, and Benjamin. Jared casually draped his arm around Jaclyn's shoulder as they were all talking.

"Who did you guys pick for Jaclyn's date to the dance?" I asked turning my attention back to Alice and Rose. They glanced over to where Jaclyn was sitting with Jared and gave each other a small smile.

"Jared, and I must say, he seemed very willing when we asked him if he would be her date," Rose said with a grin.

* * *

Before I knew it, lunch had ended and I was holding Edward's hand as we walked back to the gym. When we got there, we were told what we needed to improve on. I was told ball handling and Edward was told he didn't have to improve anything. We decided that Edward would play defense while I played offense and worked on my ball handling skills.

We were laughing and joking around which made us get several glares from Reid but since we were still doing what we were suppose to, we couldn't get in trouble.

The day was done and we went to go grab our bags. I took a sweater and track pants out of my bag so I didn't freeze in the chilly December weather.

"I'll be right back," Edward whispered in my ear. I turn my head and watched him walk out of the gym. I turned my attention back to putting on my track pants and sweater. As I pulled my sweater down, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"That was quick," I commented with a smile. I was about to lean back onto his chest when I realized that the arms around my waist didn't feel right. I looked to my right, towards the door that Edward walked out of and saw Edward near the door with a look of anger and shock on his face as Lori literally threw herself at him. Edward looked up and met my glance and I know we both had looks of confusion on our faces.

Wait. If Edward was on the other side of the gym… then whose arms were wrapped around me? I spun around and nearly screamed when I saw that it was Reid standing behind me. I quickly broke out of his grip and stood a few feet away from him. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked him. It was the only thing I could think about asking him. It was obvious that Edward and I were now dating yet he still tried something.

"I think the answer to that is obvious Bella," Reid answered casually while I glared at him. "I am entirely selfish and I want you all to myself."

"Just stop. I am sick and tired of all you advances and comments towards me." I took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing. "I. Do. Not. Like. You." I said each word slowly and clearly so Reid would understand.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I knew for sure that these were Edward's arms. I leaned back onto his chest while I continued to glare at Reid.

"Are you alright?" Edward's smooth, velvet voice ask me quietly so only I would hear. I shook my head slightly and Edward tightened his arms around me.

"That was a very dirty trick you and you sister pulled," Edward said coldly. I glanced up so I could catch a glimpse of Edward's face and flinched when I saw how deadly his glare towards Reid was.

"We do what we have to," Reid replied with a glare of his own. Someone cleared their throat and we turned to find Emmett and Jasper standing there. Jasper was holding both Edward's bag and mine while Emmett had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised.

"Reid, a word," Emmett said while Jasper handed Edward our bags. Reid reluctantly nodded and walked away with Emmett and Jasper while Edward hitched our bags on his shoulder and grabbed my hand in his. We walked back to the hotel and rode the elevator in complete silence.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I practically whispered once we stepped out of the elevator. Edward stopped walking, turned me so I was facing him and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. It was completely Reid and Lori's fault. There is no reason for you to blame yourself." I nodded and we began walking again.

We reached the room and found Tyler sprawled across his bed, flipping channels. Tyler acknowledged us with a nod as Edward dumped our bags on the floor. Edward and I climbed on our bed and I noticed Edward mind was somewhere else.

"I feel like I should have known!" Edward exclaimed after a few minuets. I looked at him in shock. How could he be blaming himself?

"Edward! Don't you dare try blaming yourself. You didn't know this was going to happen; this is all Reid and Lori's fault." Seriously, five minuets ago we were having the same conversation but it was Edward telling me not to blame myself.

"I just… aha!" Edward exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair. I saw Tyler get up off of his bed and leaving the room to give us some privacy. I gave him a small smile in thanks before he closed the door.

"Edward. Let it go. It's over and there is nothing we can do about it," I pleaded as I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to meet my gaze.

"I … I just can't." It was easy to hear the frustration in his voice.

"Yes, you can." I rubbed his cheek with my thumb as I tried to help him calm down. Edward just shook his head and I dropped my hands in defeat. He shut his eyes and leaned back against the headboard as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He only did that when he was agitated and I knew this was the way he was using to try to calm himself.

"Why are you having so much trouble calming down? You know this isn't either of our faults." Edward just shrugged. I sighed and climbed off the bed. I grabbed _Wuthering Heights_ out of my bag and striped off my track pants so I was in my shorts and a sweater. I turned back to face the bed and met Edward's questioning glance.

"I don't seem to be helping at all. I'll be by the pool if you need me," I explained as I walked towards the door.

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper just as I reached the door. I opened the door quickly and left without looking back at Edward. I wasn't mad at him at all; I just knew it would be better if I wasn't there to distract him as he calmed himself.

EPOV

"Bella," She ignored me and left the room with out a single glace back. How could she think that she wasn't helping? Her mere presence made me feel like I was the happiest man alive. I was about to get off the bed and follow her before I realized that she would probably only want to see me again once I was completely calm.

I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose again. I took a deep breath and realized that I wasn't just angry at Reid and Lori for doing what they did to us today. I was mad at myself for ignoring my true feelings towards Bella.

It was then I realized just how strong my feelings for Bella were.

It was then I realized just how much Bella meant to me.

It was then I realized that I was madly in love with Isabella Swan

They question Bella asked me earlier rang in my mind. Why was I having so much trouble calming down? At the time I didn't know why but now the answer was exceptionally obvious.

"Because I love you," I whispered to the empty room.

* * *

**I'm mean, I know. Sorry! I was going to leave you guys with a cliffy but decided not to since you guys have all been so kind and patient. **

**You have no idea how long it took and how many times it took to write Bella and Reid's one-on-one and Edward realizing he was in love with Bella. **

**PICTURE of Jared on my profile.**


	19. Author's Note 3

Author's Note

I know you guys hate me for not updating in over a month and honestly I hate myself for that too.

School has been keeping me busy so the only time I have to write is on weekends but I've had major projects I had to work on _every freaking weekend._

Since school unfortunately comes first, I've had to put writing on a bit of a hold. I have the next chapter planned out on paper and I have about one page typed up. I just need to find time to type up the rest of the chapter.

The chapter may be up in a week or maybe another month; I don't know.

I hope you guys understand and don't hate me too much. I am trying my hardest to find time to get the next chapter posted.


	20. Bella to the Rescue

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight

**A/N OVER 100,000 HITS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Another thank you to everyone, you guys were so kind and understanding about my predicament. **

**Just a reminder, Bella already knows she's in love with Edward. Greta helped her realize that a few chapters ago. **

**Oh, and Speck, I keep forgetting to tell you that yes I still need the list.**

Bella to the Rescue

BPOV

I put down Wuthering Heights since I had re-read the first page at least seven times. My mind kept drifting back to Edward and wondering if he was doing okay. I got out of the chair I was sitting in and laid down on one of the loungers that were on the deck. I tried to fall asleep, hoping that it would help me stop worrying about Edward.

I shut my eyes and willed sleep to overtake me. Just as I was entering the semi-conscious stage, I heard a child's scream followed by a splash. I didn't think anything of it at first since a lot of kids go swimming but after a few moments, I didn't hear any other sound.

I opened my eyes and looked in the pool. I vaguely saw a child in the shallow end, completely submerged under the water and trying to claw their way to the surface. Just as I stood up, the figure stopped moving. Without a second though, I jumped into the pool, hoping I wasn't to late.

EPOV

I loved her. I loved Bella. I was in love with Isabella Marie Swan.

I felt my cheeks starting to hurt and I knew I must have been grinning like an idiot. I had to go down to the pool. I had to go find Bella. I wasn't going to tell her I loved her; that would probably just end up scaring the crap outta her. When I would tell Bella that I loved her, it would be at a suitable and perfect time. I just wanted to go down to the pool so I could spend time and be close to the person I loved.

Oh geeze, I was acting like such a girl, but at the moment, I really didn't care.

I walked out of the room and took the stairs so I wouldn't have to wait for the elevator. I crossed the lobby and turned left, down the hall toward the pool. The moment I set foot on the pool deck, I caught a glimpse of Bella jumping into the pool. It took me a second to realize that Bella wouldn't have had her bathing suit on. She emerged from the water a moment later, holding an unconscious child. When I looked closer, I could easily tell that the child in Bella's arms was Lucas. Bella and I shared a look of horror before I sprinted to the edge of the pool.

BPOV

Edward met me at the edge of the pool and I passed him Lucas. I felt the tears stream down my face as I watched Edward pound Lucas' back, trying to get the water out of his lungs. After about five or six pounds, which felt like hours later, Lucas started coughing.

At that moment, Rose and Emmett appeared on the deck. They stooped dead in their tracks and took in the scene that was before them. They looked from Edward holding Lucas (who was still coughing), me in the pool, fully clothed and looked at the same expression of relief and worry on our faces.

Rose burst into tears and ran to where Lucas and Edward were. Emmett was following close behind and scooped Lucas into his arms when he reached them.

Edward assured them that Lucas was okay now and I heard Edward explaining to Rose and Emmett what had happened. I wasn't really listening. My body felt numb and all I could think about how Lucas almost drowned. He was such a sweet, innocent child and it was difficult to imagine anything bad would ever happen to him. I was remembering how I met Lucas just a few days ago when Emmett's voice brought me back to the present.

"We were looking for you guys and Lucas saw Bella lying here by the pool and he want to go say hi. We let Luke go talk to Bella while Rose and I went looking for you." Emmett turned so he was looking at me.

"We thought you were just laying down but I'm guessing you were sleeping?"

I nodded and felt more tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault. I -" My voice was barely audible and Rose cut me off before I could continue apologizing.

"Bella, this wasn't your fault at all. Please, don't blame yourself, okay?" I just nodded. Rose stood up and walked to the edge of the pool. She bent down, gave me a hug, and whispered "Thank you," in my ear. She released me and walked to Edward and gave him a hug as well. Emmett stood up with Lucas in his arms.

"We better get Luke checked out. Thank you so much guys," Emmett told us as they started leaving. Lucas gave Edward and I a tired wave and a quiet "Bye-bye," before he curled into Emmett's massive chest.

"Wait!" Edward called. Rose and Emmett turned to face him. "Can you guys call me later and let us know how he's doing?" Rose assured Edward that they would before the started walking again and left.

"Bella?" I looked up at Edward and saw the concern on his face. Edward hopped into the pool and gathered me in his arms. I felt sobs start racking my body and Edward held me closer to him. I buried my face in his chest, wrapped my arms around his body and clutched his shirt in a death grip as the sobs kept escaping my body.

"Shhh. It's alright, love. He's okay. Everything fine," Edward assured me. Edward kept whispering soothing words in my ear and I gradually loosened my grip on his shirt as my sobs quieted down. It took me a few more minutes to calm down completely and for my tears to cease.

"Love, can you tell me what happened?" Edward asked caringly as his hands rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I was laying down and I was almost asleep when I hear a scream followed by a splash. After a few moments, I didn't hear any other sound so I opened my eyes and looked in the pool. I saw a child in the shallow end, completely submerged under the water and they were trying to swim to the surface. I stood up and the figure stopped moving. I jumped into the pool, grabbed him and when we reached the surface, I saw you sprinting to the pool." I took a deep breath to control the new set of tears that were threatening to spill.

"Everything's okay now. You did a great job," Edward assured me and placed a kiss on the top of my head

We stood in the pool in silence for a few minutes. Edward was the one to break the silence.

"Bella, I -" He started but shook his head and stopped talking.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I lifted my face from his chest so I could see his face.

"Nothing's wrong." He titled his head down so we could see each other and gave me an adorable crooked smile.

"Then what were you going to say?" I was curious as to what he was about to tell me before he stopped himself.

"Nothing."

"Edward. Please tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Ah, Bella. Please don't beg. It's so hard to resist when you beg." Edward seemed to be trying hard not to tell me. Unfortunately for him, I was stubborn and curious.

"Please just tell me Edward. I can handle whatever you were going to say." I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek. Edward looked in my eyes before he took a deep breath.

"Bella, I -" Edward stopped himself again and closed his eyes. He shook his head, re-opened his eyes and lowered his gaze so he was looking at the water.

I realized that I was wrong for trying to push him into telling me. If Edward wanted to tell me, he would have by now so I decided to drop the subject and.

"Edward it's okay. I'm sorry from pushing the subject. It's fine," I told him and wrapped him in a hug with my head resting against his chest. I could feel him taking deep breaths and his heart was racing.

"Bella, I love you." I pulled back just far enough so I could see his face. Did he really just say that?

"What?" I felt flabbergasted.

"Look, Bella, I know that that is something you say after you've been dating for at least a month, not one day, but I think since the first time I saw you, I fell more and more in love with you every day without even realizing it." Edward rushed out in one breath. I was too shocked to change and emotion on my face. On the inside, I was ecstatic, overjoyed, thrilled and every other possible happy word in the world.

"Please say something," Edward whispered after a few long moments had passed. I felt a huge grin spread across my face as I realized that I could confess to him that I loved him.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Edward had a look of shock on his face before a boyish grin replaced it.

"Really?" He asked and I just nodded in response.

And then he kissed me.

It was a sweet and simple, but mind-blowing kiss that seemed to last forever. I felt the whole world disappear around us, and it felt like we were the only two people that existed. In that one kiss, I could feel a whirlwind of emotions. Excitement, warmth, comfort, and love spread through my entire body. The kiss was so sweet, gentle, and tender. It slowly and unfortunately came to an end.

We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together. I slowly opened my eyes and met the gaze of two brilliant, green orbs.

I felt myself start to blush as I realized that Edward and I had just kissed. Embarrassed, I tore my gaze from Edward's and looked around.

"You know, I think this is the exact spot in the pool where we almost kissed while we were swimming during our first night here," I commentated. Edward looked around and chuckled when he realized I was right.

"Let's go, love, we should probably get out of the pool and go change our clothes," Edward suggested. I quickly agreed and we climbed out of the pool and attempted to try drying off a bit with some towels. We gave up on trying to dry ourselves since it wasn't working so we just walked towards the lobby, hand-in-hand. Once we reached the lobby, we received some curious stares and some disapproving stares. I was embarrassed beyond belief while Edward didn't even seem notice all the stares we were getting.

The elevator finally arrived and we quickly reached our floor. We didn't realize that neither of us had a room key until we reached our door. I knocked on the door hoping that Tyler or Mike was in the room to let us in.

Fortunately for us, Tyler answered the door. He gave us a funny look and Edward told him he would explain later. We walked into the room and Edward, being the sweet and loving boyfriend he was, told me that I could shower first. I quickly grabbed some clothes to change into and thanked Edward before hopping into the shower. I tried to go as quick as I could since I knew Edward needed the shower but it was hard since the hot water felt so good and relaxing. I eventually got out and Edward took his turn in the shower. Tyler told me that Edward told him what had happened with Lucas. He asked me a few questions about it before he changed the subject. Edward got out of the shower shortly after and plopped down beside me on the bed and rested his head on my stomach.

"Where is Mike?" I wondered aloud. Just as I asked, Mike opened the door, greeted us all and sat in one of the chairs in the room. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, with the only sound coming from the television, Mike spoke.

"Guys, I've been thinking. I think it's time for another round of truth or dare."

**--**

**Wahoo!! They kissed!**

**I was so hard to write the scene with Lucas and I still feel so bad for doing that to his character. As I was writing I kept thinking "Why am I doing this?"**

**Next chapter is truth or dare, so we will obviously be having some fun with that. **

**Please Review!**


	21. Another Round of Truth or Dare

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight

**A/N So, I saw the Twilight movie and it was a lot better than what I expected. It was surprisingly funny and I loved to baseball scene. I found that the movie was rushed but overall I enjoyed it. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. Whoever reviewed in the past week or two, I'm sorry I haven't gotten the chance to respond to your reviews yet. I've been so busy and I haven't even had the chance to check my e-mail. **

**Special thanks to some of my friends who helped me out a lot with coming up with ideas and responses for truth or dare. (You guys know who you are)**

**There is a one-shot on my profile that is an outtake from this chapter. It's called "The List". It is _someone's_ dare in detail. Go check it out after you finish reading this chapter! **

Another Round of Truth or Dare

_The elevator finally arrived and we quickly reached our floor. We didn't realize that neither of us had a room key until we reached our door. I knocked on the door hoping that Tyler or Mike was in the room to let us in._

_Fortunately for us, Tyler answered the door. He gave us a funny look and Edward told him he would explain later. We walked into the room and Edward, being the sweet and loving boyfriend he was, told me that I could shower first. I quickly grabbed some clothes to change into and thanked Edward before hopping into the shower. I tried to go as quick as I could since I knew Edward needed the shower but it was hard since the hot water felt so good and relaxing. I eventually got out and Edward took his turn in the shower. Tyler told me that Edward told him what had happened with Lucas. He asked me a few questions about it before he changed the subject. Edward got out of the shower shortly after and plopped down beside me on the bed and rested his head on my stomach._

"_Where is Mike?" I wondered aloud. Just as I asked, Mike opened the door, greeted us all and sat in one of the chairs in the room. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, with the only sound coming from the television, Mike spoke._

"_Guys, I've been thinking. I think it's time for another round of truth or dare."_

Mike looked at Tyler, waiting for his response.

"Whatever," Tyler said without removing his eyes from the television screen. Mike turned his head and looked at Edward.

"As long as I don't have to be naked again, I'll play." Mike nodded in confirmation then looked up at me, waiting for my answer. I remembered back when the guys were playing truth or dare a few days ago. I had made a mental note to never play truth or dare with Mike Newton. But, then again, it would be fun to play truth or dare. "Fine. I'm in." Mike clapped his hands like a schoolgirl and sat up straighter in his chair while Tyler turned of the television.

"Alright, let get this game going! Bella, truth or dare." I took one look at the devilish grin on Mike's face and knew it would be safer to pick truth.

"Truth." Mikes face instantly fell but a small grin appeared after a few moments.

"Have you ever stuffed your bra?" When Mike asked, I could hear that he was exceptionally curious as to what my answer would be.

"Nope," I answered simply.

"Tyler, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um…" Tyler debated for a few moments before choosing truth.

"What would you do for a Klondike bar?" Something I hated about playing truth or dare was that I never had good questions to ask for truth and I didn't have the creativity to make up good dares.

"Um… I'd go to the store and buy one," Tyler said but it came out more like a question.

"Wow. Good answer there Tyler," Mike said sarcastically while clapping mockingly at Tyler.

"What would you do then Mike? What if I had the last Klondike bar on earth? What would you do for that it?" Tyler challenged.

"Easy, I kick you in the shin and take it from you," Mike replied smugly. I looked at Edward and we both shook our heads and rolled our eyes.

"Oh yeah, because that is so much better than my answer." Tyler rolled his eyes while Mike childishly stuck his tongue out.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Tyler asked.

"I'll do truth too," Edward responded without moving his head from my stomach.

"Okay, if you were the chicken crossing the road, where would you be going and/or why were you crossing the road?" Edward, Mike and I gave Tyler a 'what the hell' look. That had to be the most random question I had ever heard while playing truth or dare.

"Ummm… because there is a shiny object on the other side? I don't know. That's such a random question," Edward finally answered and tilted his face so he was looking me in the eye.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Truth."

"Tell us something about yourself that no one else knows." I though for a moment before answering.

"I am deathly afraid of clowns." I shuddered just thinking about it. I heard a snort of laughter come from Mike.

"What! Lots of people are scared of clowns," I defended myself "I got lost in a funhouse when I was ten and there was clowns everywhere. My dad found me crying a corner because I got so scared of all the clowns. I've been deathly afraid of clowns ever since." Edward and Tyler were giving me sympathetic smiles while Mike was shaking his head and grinning.

"Alright, Mike, truth or dare?" I asked.

"I might as well pick truth too." I asked him the first embarrassing truth I could think of.

"Have you ever gone a full 24 hours naked? If so, what did you do all day." I immediately regretted asking the question once I realized that it was Mike that I was asking.

"Yeah. A few years ago at summer camp, some of my buddies stole and hid all my clothes while I was in the shower. Instead of being embarrassed and hiding in the cabin, I flaunted my goods all day. Some words of wisdom though, don't gallivant through the woods in the dark. Poison ivy bushes are everywhere and let me tell you, rashes are not very fun." The same look of shock and disgust we on all of our faces. Mike cleared his throat and turned towards Tyler.

"Anyways, Tyler, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tyler replied without hesitating.

"Tyler, you have to propose to Jasper tomorrow."

"What?" Tyler's eyes looked like they were going to poop out of his head.

"You heard me. You have to propose to Jasper. Full on, down on one knee and the little speech about how he's the only one your heart will ever belong to and how you will love him forever on ever. Oh, but you don't need to get a ring."

"Why?" Tyler groaned and buried his head under a pillow.

"You've already done something to Emmett so this time, I'm making you do something to Jasper," Mike explained carefully.

"I hate you," Tyler stated and flipped Mike off. I pressed my lips together so my laugher couldn't escape.

"Tyler, be happy he picked Jasper not Emmett. Emmett would probably go along with it while Jasper will probably just laugh then look at you like you're an idiot," Edward chimed in, trying to make Tyler feel a bit better.

I giggled quietly, unable to hold it in anymore. Edward reached up covered my mouth with his hand, trying to help me stop laughing. Tyler removed his head from under the pillow a few moments later with a grin on his face.

"Mike, truth or dare?" Tyler's grin seemed to grow as he asked.

"Dare," Mike answered cautiously.

"Mike, tomorrow you have to sing to Lori." The small grin that was on Mike's face immediately vanished.

"Sing? You know I can't sing right?" Mike's voice sounded as if it went up and octave or two.

"That's the point. Any suggestions to what he has to sing?" Tyler asked Edward and I. I shook me head while Edward appeared to be deep in thought.

"You and me baby aint nothin' but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel," Edward sang and I burst out laughing as Mike jaw dropped and he turned a light shade of pink. Tyler nodded his head slowly, confirming that that would be what Mike would be singing. Mike shook his head franitically.

"But..but…but…no……what…why?" He complained. When none of us answered, Mike huffed and crossed his arms subbornly across his chest.

"Mike, its your turn," I reminded him. Mike nodded then looked at each of us for a long time, choosing carefully.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Mike finally asked.

"Dare," he responded confidently.

"Two words my dear friend, Skinny Dipping."

"If you recall, I said I would play as long as I didn't have to be naked." I could see a smile tugging at the corner of Edward's mouth.

"Damn it! Then you have to convince someone to go skinny dipping." Edward agreed and we all made our way down to the pool. When we reached the deck, Mike scanned the area and pointed to a plump man who was wearing a bright orange Speedo. Edward glared at Mike before he started walking towards the man. I could see the gears in his mind turning; trying to figure out how he was going to convince this man to go skinny dipping.

Edward started talking to the man but we were to far away to hear what they were saying. After a few moments, Edward turned and pointed to me. The man in the bright orange Speedo and Edward exchanged a few more words before the man nodded his head. Edward walked back over to us and he turned me around so I was now facing the wall. I was about to ask him why he turned me when I heard a giant splash. I realized that Edward was just being a good boyfriend and turned me so I didn't have to see anything as the man jumped into the pool. I waited a few moments before I turned around.

"You convinced him to go skinny dipping?" I asked Edward with a shocked look on my face. The man must have overheard me asking Edward because he spoke.

"Darling, I don't skinny dip. I chunky dunk," he told me proudly. I simply gave him a thumbs-up since I had no idea how to respond. Mike and Tyler had looks over horror on their faces and I guessed they probably saw something that they didn't want to see.

"How?" I asked Edward. He knew I was referring to how he convinced the guy so skinny dip.

"I just told him that I was dared to convince someone to go skinny dipping. I also told him that I was trying to impress a certain someone with my daringness to ask someone such a thing." My mouth formed an 'o' shape when I realized that that was why Edward had pointed to me.

We quickly left the pool. We were all eager to continue our game of truth or dare.

"Tyler, truth or dare?" Edward asked the moment we got back in the room.

"Truth," he answered confidently.

"Have you gone a full 24 hours commando?" Edward asked as he grabbed my hand and sat us both down on the bed.

"Yeah, I have. It was a few months ago. I was dared to in a game of truth or dare. But, I must say, it kinda felt good. I felt free." Tyler paused before turning to face me. "Bella, truth or dare?" I knew it was time to pick dare.

"Dare," I involuntarily cringed.

"Bella… have you ever read the list of 101 fun things to do at Wal-Mart?" Tyler inquired. He didn't have an evil grin on his face or anything so I took that as a good sign.

"Yes… Why?" I asked carefully.

"Because I dare you to complete 8 out of the 101 things on the list." I felt my jaw drop. I close it with a pop before I re-opened it to speak.

"Which eight?" I asked nervously.

"We'll make a list and let you know." Tyler grabbed the hotel stationary and a pen from the nightstand and began to write. He passed the paper and pen to Mike who wrote some things down before he passed the paper to Edward. I tried to peak at what was written on the paper but Edward hid the paper and scolded me playfully. Edward stood up and jotted down some things down before he walked over to Mike and Tyler and gave them the paper and pen back. Tyler wrote down a few more things before the three of them began to cross things out.

I was starting to get nervous as to what I was going to have to do. I started picking my nails; something that I always did when I was nervous. The guys finished the list after a few minutes and Edward sat beside me on the bed. He grabbed my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tyler cleared his throat, and I immediately tensed up. Edward used his free hand to rub my back and I gave him a grateful smile. Edward grinned back and lifted our twined hands to his lips and gave my knuckles a gentle kiss.

"The eight things you have to do are: One, follow someone until they notice. Two, drape a blanket around you and run around saying "I'm Batman. Come Robin, to the bat cave." Three, when two or three people are walking in front of you, run between them yelling "Red Rover". Four, throw things into neighbouring aisles. Five, put lingerie in the men's department and in old men's carts when they aren't looking. Six walk up to a complete stranger and say "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long.", etc. See if they play along. Seven, get condoms and randomly put them in peoples' carts when they aren't looking. And eight, run up to a male employee while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him "I need a tampon!"." Tyler gave me a sheepish smile when he finished reading the list. I could feel my cheeks burning. I knew I was about to have one of the most embarrassing days of my life.

Edward pulled me off the bed and onto my feet. He helped me into my coat before he put on his own and grabbed my hand. The four of us left our room and walked out of the hotel.

"Alright lads and lass," Mike said elatedly. "Let's go to Wal-Mart!"

* * *

**(This is when "This List" is occurring)**

* * *

Mike and Tyler were still in hysterics when we got back to the hotel. I glanced at Edward who appeared to be struggling to keep his laughter at bay.

"Just let it out," I told Edward who immediately started chuckling. Shortly afterwards, I was laughing along with the guys. I put the Wal-Mart bag on the bedside table and pulled out the Snickers. My abs were starting to hurt from all the laughing I was doing but I couldn't stop laughing if my life depended on it.

We all calmed down but when Edward, Mike and Tyler pulled out massive amounts of smiley face stickers from their pockets, another round of laughter ensued. It took us a while to calm down again and for our laughter to subside.

"Ow, my cheeks hurt," Tyler complained once he was finally able to talk.

"Where did you guys get all those stickers?" I inquired. I bit down on my lip to contain the laughter that was threatening to emerge from me as I looked at the pile of stickers beside the Snickers chocolate bar.

"We have our ways," Mike told me cryptically. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

Since none of us wanted to leave the room again, we decided to just do truths. Tyler suggested we play group truths. We would each write down two truth questions then fold them up and put them in a pile between the four of us. We would go in a circle and someone would pick one of the pieces of paper and read the question aloud. The person reading the question had to answer first and then anyone could say their answer.

We were all sitting in a circle on Mike and Tyler's bed with our questions resting in a pile between all of us. The order was myself, Edward, Mike and then Tyler. I reached in and grabbed the first piece of paper from the pile.

"Have you ever peed in a pool?" I read out. "Yupp," I answered. Three voices spoke at once as Edward, Tyler and Mike answered.

"Yes."

"Oh yeah."

"Hell yeah I have."

Edward reached in and grabbed the next piece of paper. "What is the stupidest thing you've done because someone dared you to?" He thought for a second before he answered. "Streaked through a hotel." I blushed as I remembered while Tyler and Mike started chuckling; no doubt remembering the old lady.

"Licked a frozen flagpole," Edward's eyebrows shot up at my response and Mike and Tyler stopped laughing and looked at me in surprise before they began laughing even louder. "And my tongue got stuck to it, just in case you guys were wondering." Edward snorted then pulled me into a hug.

"I went trick or treating in a French maid costume." I almost peed myself laughing as I tried to picture Tyler in a French main costume and Mike looked like he was close to tears. Tyler cleared his throat and looked at Mike, waiting for his answer

"Got my nipple pierced," he mumbled so quietly that I didn't even know if I heard him correctly.

"I remember that! You screamed like a girl when you got it pierced and you took it out the next day." Tyler exclaimed while laughing. Mike glared at Tyler as he grabbed a piece of paper from the pile.

"What is the stupidest thing you've done on your own free will?" Mike responded the question without missing a beat. "Gone down a hill in a shopping cart. Ended up breaking my collarbone. Not very fun." We all chuckled at Mike's stupidity and he scowled at us. I stuck my tongue out at him and he joined in the laughter.

"Play truth or dare with you guys," I answered after we had calmed ourselves a bit. The guys knew I was referring to everything that had happened at Wal-Mart and the all gave me apologetic looks.

"Let my sister cut my hair." I gave Edward a quizzical look. Alice was so fashionable that I would have thought she would have been great at cutting people's hair. Edward noticed my look and started explaining. "A few years ago, I let my sister give my hair a trim because she had been bugging me about it for a month or so. It looked fine and she was almost done when her boyfriend walked in the room. She got distracted and cut part of my hair a few inches shorter than the rest." I laughed as I could easily picture everything he was saying in my mind. Edward glared at me jokingly before he finished his story. "She had to cut the rest of my hair the same length to even it out. My hair still hasn't grown back to its original length."

"Awww, poor baby," I teased him as I ran my fingers through his bronze hair. He nudged my shoulder with his playfully. Mike rolled his eyes at our antics and gestured to Tyler to tell us what the stupidest thing he had done on his free will.

"Dated Lauren, she made my life a living hell." We all gave Tyler questioning glances. He just shook his head as he reached for the pile of papers "Long story."

"What is the first thing you notice when you meet someone of the opposite gender?" Tyler read before he threw the piece of paper. "Hair. I know it sound weird, but I just can't explain it."

"Teeth," Mike answered simply.

"Smile," Edward said while he grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back before I answered.

"Eyes," I answered and looked into Edward's brilliant, green eyes. I though back to how I was entranced by Edward's eyes when I first met him and how they still took my breath away every time I looked at them. I heard someone clear their throat. I blushed before I grabbed a piece of paper.

"If you had to choose between any guy in this room, who would you date?" I read out loud. All their heads turned simultaneously slowly to look at me with both shock and disbelief. Their eyes were opened wide, and their mouths had dropped open.

"Are you serious?" Mike practically snapped at me. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Their faces were priceless.

"Uh huh," I replied with a bit of a taunting tone.

"There is no way I'm going to answer that question," Mike stated firmly, with Tyler nodding in agreement next to him.

"Well, I went to Wal- Mart and embarrassed the living crap out of myself because this game is not supposed to be taken seriously… but no, you guys can't answer a simple question just because you think that we'll think you're gay?" I ranted and raised my eyebrows. I really wasn't mad, I just wanted them to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Love, were are not going to answer that question," Edward stated firmly. Our eyes locked in a staring contest. After only a few short moments, Edward had broken down my resolve and I gave in.

"Fine. But you guys are so unfair," I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest childishly. All the guys appeared to be fighting back smiles as Edward grabbed one of the three remaining pieces of paper.

"What do you usually sleep in?" Edward read and three voices answered at once. "Boxers." They all turned to me and waited for my answer.

"Tank top or t-shirt and pajama shorts or sweatpants," I told them without looking at any of them. Edward reached over and uncrossed my arms from over my chest. He shifted so he was sitting behind me and he pulled me so I was sitting between his legs. His hands started to massage my back gently and Mike made a sound that sounded like a whip cracking and he reached in to grab a piece of paper. Edward merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to massage my back.

"What is the body part that you like most about yourself?" Mike read aloud. "Well, I guess I would have to choose my perky nipples." He gave us a cheeky grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Then I'm going to say my rippling pectorals," Tyler said mockingly with an eye roll of his own.

"Um, my hands I guess," Edward said indecisively. I tried to think of a body part of mine that I liked but I truly couldn't think of any.

"I have no idea," I finally started. The guys, well, Mike and Tyler gave me incredulous looks and Edward's hand stopped on my back. I glanced behind me and Edward also had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Umm... my nose?" The guys continued to give me incredulous looks and Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly at all, do you?" Mike asked and I merely shook my head.

"You need to look in a mirror and see how beautiful you are, love," Edward whispered in my ear and Tyler, who had heard what Edward said, agreed with him.

"Can we just move on," I pleaded. The guys rolled their eyes and Tyler grabbed the last piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"Have you ever worn a thong?" Tyler read aloud. He and Edward immediately shook their heads while I blushed and nodded. We all turned to face Mike who hadn't responded yet and his face had a lovely pink tinge to it.

"Dude, you haven't?" Tyler asked disgusted.

"It was a dare! I didn't do it on my own free will." Mike's face was turning quickly from pink too red.

"Still." Tyler shuddered while Edward was shaking his head slowly in disgust.

The shrill ring of Edward's phone drew our attention away from the fact that Mike had worn a thong. Edward briefly checked the caller I.D. before he opened his phone.

"Hey Em," Edward greeted. There were lots of "mhms" and "yeahs" through out the conversation. There were a few questions on Edward's part but I could only hear one side of the conversation so I couldn't hear how Emmett responded to those questions. After about ten minutes, Emmett and Edward exchanged goodbyes, Edward snapped his phone shut and turned to face me.

"Lucas just has a bit of a sore throat but other than that he is fine." I nodded in relief before Edward continued. "I could hear Rose crying in the background and Emmett didn't sound like himself at all. I'm pretty sure this is the first time something like this has ever happened and they are taking it pretty hard." I nodded and yawned. I looked at the clock and was surprised at what time it was. It was a lot later than what I thought.

"Bedtime," I declared and the guys gladly agreed. I grabbed a black tank top and a pair of blue pajama shorts from my bag and walked into the bathroom. I changed, bushed my teeth and washed my face.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was already underneath the covers and I crawled into bed beside him. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him so that I was snuggled into his side. Tyler shut of the lights and the room was engulfed in darkness.

"Good night, love." Edward titled my face up to his and he placed a short yet tender kiss on my lips.

"No kissing!" Mike's voice rang out in the dark, quiet room. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest. Edward laughed quietly and cradled my cheek in his hand.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered softly in my ear.

"I love you too Edward."

* * *

**I have a little challenge for everyone. Can we try breaking 2,000 reviews? **

**Also, a little heads up. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL THE END OF JANUARY (AT THE EARLIEST). I'm busy for the rest of the Christmas break and then I'm at school for two days then leave for a full week to go on a "field trip" and run a half-marathon. Depending on how much homework I have when I get back, will decided when I'll update. **

**There is a one-shot on my profile that is an outtake from this chapter. It's called "The List". It's Bella's dare in detail. Please go check it out and let me know what you think!**

**But, don't forget to review this chapter first…**


	22. Sealed with a Kiss

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Twilight

**A/N I love you guys! Thank you for reviewing and being so supportive!**

**Fun Fact: We're over 2,000 reviews! High-fives all around. **

**Some people have asked if there will be any "M" in this story. The answer is no. ****There will absolutely be no hanky-panky**** going on. This story is rated "T" and that rating ****will not**** change. **

**For those of you who wanted to know, my time for the half marathon was 2:28:13**

**Lastly, exams suck. Especially Math and Chemistry. **

Sealed with a Kiss

BPOV

The morning had been brutal. We had accidentally slept in and we got to the gym just in the nick of time. The morning got worse once we started for the day. I can't even remember how many different drills we did since I lost count after seven.

I was now currently sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Alice and Jaclyn. Both Rose and Emmett chose to stay home today and look after Lucas.

"So, the dance is at the end of the week and I was wondering if you two lovely ladies wanted to get ready at my house with Rose and I. Neither of you really have a choice since I have your dresses but I thought I would be polite and ask." Alice smiled at us sweetly as she waited for confirmation. Jaclyn and I both assured Alice we would be there before we continued to eat our lunches.

It didn't escape my notice that Jared kept looking over at our table every few minutes. He was sitting with Jasper and Edward along with three other guys whose names were Duke, Ryan, and Benjamin. Five minutes and three glances later, Jared got up from his table and headed toward us.

"Ladies," Jared greeted us all before he started whispering something in Jaclyn's ear. She nodded her head and Jared squeezed her shoulder gently he returned to his table. Alice and I shared a look while Jaclyn watched Jared walk away. Jaclyn turned back towards us and took one look at our faces before she started to concentrate intently on her lunch.

"Are you and Jared together now?" Alice asked with a gigantic grin on her petite face.

"No. We're just friends," Jaclyn told us and she snuck a glanced over her shoulder at the guys' table.

Jaclyn had always been telling me how blind Edward and I were and how we should have just gotten together already. I was tempted to tell her to take her own advice and get together with Jared. I'd even tell her that I knew from first-hand experience that her advice was wonderful.

I snuck a glance over at the guys' table and caught Jared, Jasper and Edward all staring at our table. I laughed which caused Alice and Jaclyn to follow my gaze. Alice gave the guys a small finger wave and Jared looked away the second Jaclyn turned towards their table.

We talked about random things and finished our lunches. The moment I stood up, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I let out a small shriek of surprise. I placed my hand over my racing heart and tilted my head back so I could see Edward.

"Whoa, you alright?" Edward inquired. I waited for my heartbeat to return to normal before I answered.

"I'm okay," I assured him as the group of us made our way back to the gym. Along the way, Edward informed me that Tyler and Mike were going to do their dares once we were almost ready to start for the afternoon. We waited a few more minutes until the majority of people were back in the gym.

Tyler silently got up, made his way over to Jasper and slid down to one knee. We could vaguely hear Tyler telling Jasper that he was the only one person his heart would ever belong to and how Tyler promised to love him forever on ever. Jasper glared at Edward and I over Tyler's head. He knew that Edward and I had been somewhat involved in this. I smiled cheekily and Jasper just shook his head.

"Sorry Tyler. I am already happily engaged," Jasper told Tyler before walking away.

Tyler made his way over to where Mike was sitting and informed him that it was his turn.

Mike stood up and made his way over to Lori who was on the other side of the gym. They were far enough away that we couldn't hear them but we could see Lori's facial expressions. At first she looked shocked, then she smirked, and whispered something in Mike's ear before she sauntered away.

"I don't even want to know," Edward commented in my ear.

A whistle turned our attention to the door where Reid had just entered. Reid wasted no time explaining the drill we were about to be doing. We would be doing five push-ups, five sit-up, ten seconds of fast feet (Reid and Jasper were going to be timing us so we couldn't cheat), ten skips with a skipping rope then we would shoot a free throw. After one circuit, you only got one chance to get your shot in. If you missed the shot or not, you would start the circuit again. Once you got ten free throws in, you were finished the drill and could relax until everyone else finished.

We used both sides of the court so one partner went to one end and the other partner went to the other end. Fourteen people were on each side, which helped make the court less confined and hectic. Reid walked over to time the fast feet for my side and Jasper went to time for Edward's side.

The first bit of the drill went okay. I was up to eight baskets and I had only missed a few shots in between. My arms had been burning for the past few circuits due to the push-ups and my legs we on fire from fast feet. Edward was the second one done on his side and there were now only two people still going on Jasper's side. There were five people left on Reid's side and I was unfortunately one of them.

I planted my feet and shot my sixth attempt at my ninth basket. The ball nicked the front of the rim and fell uselessly to the floor. I let out a groan of frustration and started the circuit over again. Oh, how I wish Edward was not here to see me struggle. The last person on Jasper's side finished and Jasper walked over to our side.

I finished my push-ups and flipped over on my back so I could start my sit-ups. I finished my sit-ups quickly and avoided looking at Reid as I did my ten seconds of fast feet. Jasper studied my face as I skipped and remained quiet as I shot my seventh attempt and missed.

"Want me to make Edward leave?" Jasper asked kindly as I started doing push-ups once again.

"Yes, please," I huffed out as I fought back the burning pain in my arms. Jasper nodded understandingly and walked over to where Edward was resting on the bleachers. Edward nodded solemnly at me and started walking towards the doors with Jasper. I knew he understood why I wanted him to leave but I still felt horrible that I made him.

I started my fast feet and Reid spoke. "Jump when you shoot your free throws." I looked at him in shock. Why was he helping me? Didn't he enjoy making my life miserable? "I know you probably haven't jumped to shoot a free throw since you were like, fourteen, but trust me, it will help."

I contemplated what Reid said. I finally decided to try jumping since they weren't going in when I had my feet planted on the ground. I jumped up and released the ball. My mouth dropped open when the ball went in with a perfect swish. I glanced at Reid and he was nodding his head slowly with the hint of a smirk on his face.

"_Only one more to go,"_ I thought cheerfully as I realized that this might be the last time I had to do this circuit of hell. When I got to fast feet, the only thing Reid said to me was "Now, do it again."

I skipped quickly and took my spot behind the line and jumped again. The ball hit the backboard and fell gently into the basket. I let out a sigh of relief and made my way over to the bleachers where Jared and Jaclyn were sitting. I turned towards Reid and mouthed, "Thanks". He replied by nodding his head once before he turned his attention to one of the unfortunate people who were still doing the drill.

"Shoot me now," I begged jokingly as I took a seat next to Jared. I saw Edward walk through the doors with Jasper and I waved. They waved back and Edward began walking towards us with a grin on his perfect face.

"Sorry, Bella. We would miss you to much," Jaclyn informed me and patted my arm apologetically. She raised her voice and asked, "Isn't that right, Edward?"

Edward looked confused as he reached us. "Pardon?" He asked as he sat down beside me, took my hand in his and began drawing light circles on my hand with his thumb.

"Bella asked us to shoot her and I told her we would miss her to much," Jared clarified for him.

"Nah, go ahead. No one would even notice she was gone," Edward teased and my eyes widened in surprise. Edward chuckled at my expression before assuring me he was kidding. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms over my chest. Edward raised his eyebrows in reaction to my defensive posture and I promptly looked away and gave him the silent treatment.

"Uh oh," Jared muttered and I held back a grin. In my peripheral vision, I could see Edward looking at me. I knew he was waiting for me to crack and look at him again. After a full minute of silence, Edward easily yet gently unfolded my arms from across my chest. He held my hands in each of his and I bit my lip to refrain from telling him how much I loved him.

His hands trailed up my arms and gave my upper arms and affectionate squeeze. I invulnerably squirmed in pain due to the fact that my arms were still killing me from the drill. Edward immediately retracted his hand and apologized.

"It's okay," I assured him. "They're still a bit tender, that's all."

"You know I'm sorry about the comment too, right?" Edward questioned as he took my hand back in his.

"I knew you were only joking. I just wanted to give you a hard time." Edward gave me his signature crooked grin in response and slid closer to me so our sides were pressed against each other. I looked over at Jared and Jaclyn and saw that Jared had his arm draped casually around Jaclyn's shoulders.

We stayed in these positions, talking, until a whistle made us turn our attention to Reid who was standing at center court. "Get with your partner. We are going to be working on boxing out."

My eyes widened in horror. I loathed boxing out and I absolutely sucked at it. Edward just laughed, pulled me to my feet and dragged me towards the basket that Jasper was standing by. There were seven pairs at each basket so two groups would sit out at a time. We were all going to alternate positions after every shot so the two other groups could sub in. Unfortunately, Edward and I didn't get the chance to be one of the two groups sitting out at first and I was going to have to box Edward out.

* * *

A whistle blew, signaling the end of the drill and I nearly cheered in relief. To say that I am horrible at boxing out would be putting it nicely.

"Alright, do twenty laps of the gym then you can leave." Everyone groaned and began running.

Jasper decided to join us and was running with Edward while I was running with Jaclyn. They finished three laps ahead of us, Tyler and Jared finished two laps ahead of us and Mike finished one lap ahead of us.

Jaclyn and I made our way over to the boys. Jared tossed Jaclyn a water bottle and she caught it effortlessly. Edward knew better then toss me a water bottle so he handed me one once I reached him. I thanked him and chugged a generous amount of water from the bottle.

I grabbed sweatpants and a sweater from my bag and yanked them on. Mike was standing on the other side of the gym, talking to Lori who had just finished and Tyler went over to go tell him we were leaving. I squeaked when I was wrapped in a giant bear hug from behind. I heard a similar squeal and look towards Jaclyn. We burst out laughing when we realized what happened. Edward had hugged Jaclyn and Jared had hugged me.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Jared told me with a laugh. We shared our goodbyes and Jared headed back to Jaclyn as Edward made his way back to me. Jaclyn and I waved goodbye since both of us were still giggling and Jared wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they began walking towards the door. Just as her and Jared reached the door, I yelled her name to get her attention. She stopped and turned towards me.

"Take your own advice," I told her. She looked at me, confused. I gave a pointed look at Jared to clarify what I meant. Comprehension flashed across her face before she stuck her tongue out at me, waved and exited the door with Jared's arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

Tyler made his way back over to Edward and I were standing. "Mike said he'll be back at the hotel eventually," he told us with an eye roll.

The three of us grabbed our bags and once we opened the door, I stopped in my tracks. It was currently snowing and a bunch of snow had accumulated on the ground. The snow was up to our ankles and it looked cold.

Edward draped his bag over my free shoulder and bent down in front of me with his back facing me. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was doing before I jumped on his back.

"You know you didn't have to do this," I told him as we, well, Tyler and Edward began walking.

"I know, but I didn't want your feet to get cold." I smiled even though Edward couldn't see it.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely and placed a gently kiss on the back of his neck. I heard his breath hitch for a second before it evened out again.

We quickly made it to the hotel and Edward refused to put me down. He carried me through the lobby and down the hallway on the third floor. He finally put me down once we were in the room. When I say he put me down I mean he playfully flung me on the bed. Luckily for me, I dropped our bags on the floor when we first entered the room.

"Do either of you want to go swimming?" Tyler asked as he dug through his bag, trying to find his swimming trunks.

"Sure." Edward shrugged and dug in his own bag for his trunks.

"No, thanks. I think I'm just going to have a shower then take a nap," I informed them as I made my way to the bathroom. I flicked on the light and laughed to myself as I realized all of our bathing suits were hanging up on the shower rod. I grabbed Edward and Tyler's trunks of the rack and opened the door.

"Looking for these?" I teased with a grin. I tossed them their respective trunks and before I closed the bathroom door, Edward called my name.

"Yeah?" I poked my head out the door and Edward held up his own shorts and gestured toward the bathroom.

"Could we use the bathroom to change before you shower?" He questioned.

"Oh, sorry! Go right ahead." I sat down next to Edward on the bed as Tyler went into the bathroom to change first. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and almost fell asleep right there.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Edward asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Depending on what time I get up, I'll go down to the pool."

Tyler emerged from the bathroom and Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head before he took his turn in the bathroom. Tyler asked me if I was sure I didn't want to go with them and I told his the same thing I told Edward.

"Have fun," I told them once Edward came out of the bathroom. Edward walked over to me and I stood so I could give him a hug.

"Have a good nap, Bella." He gave me an unexpected lingering kiss before he walked out the door with Tyler.

I took a quick shower and I was unconscious the moment my head touched the pillow.

* * *

"Bella," I heard Edward coo from somewhere near me. "Time to wake up." I kept my eyes close and shook my head. I felt something pressed on the back of my neck. It took me a few moments to realize that it was Edward's lips. Unfortunately for me, the moment I realized this was the exact moment that Edward decided to blow a raspberry on the back of my neck.

"You suck," I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Edward asked, completely ignoring my comment.

"I did until you decided to wake me up," I mumbled and put my head under the pillow.

"Love, it's 5:20. You've been asleep for almost three hours." This made me sit up and look at the clock. The bright red numbers showed that it was actually 5:22. Edward cleared his throat and I turned my attention back to him.

"Bella, would you like to out on a date with me tonight?" The eagerness and anticipation was clearly written on his face.

"A date?" I question sleepily. Edward laughed at my lack of being able to comprehend anything at this particular moment.

"Yes, love, a date. You know, two people enjoying a lovely evening together. Holding hands is usually involved and sometimes, people even kiss." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you. Where are we going?" I asked as I stretched my arms over my head.

"We're going out for dinner. We should start getting ready if we want to make our 6:00 reservations." Edward said, glancing at the clock.

"Reservation? As in you assumed I would say yes?" I teased.

Edward held his hands up in defence. "You can't blame a guy for being optamistic."

I heaved myself off the bed and bit my lip when I realized I had no clue what to wear. I glanced over my shoulder and asked Edward.

"Jeans and a nice top will be fine," Edward replied as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple, green button up shirt from his suitcase. He made his way to the bathroom to change and I started at the clothes in my suitcase. I finally decided to go with a plain but nice navy long sleeved shirt.

When Edward came out of the bathroom, I couldn't hold back a gasp. He looked stunning. His green shirt complimented his green eyes beautifully and his jeans clung to his legs perfectly. Once I could control my breathing, I took my turn in the bathroom. I changed, washed my face, brushed me teeth, brushed my hair, put some deodorant on and put on a minimal amount of make-up. I only put on cover up and a little bit of mascara.

"How do I look?" I asked once I got out of the bathroom. I was afraid the shirt was too casual.

"You look beautiful," Edward assured my breathlessly. I blushed and looked down at the floor. Edward walked over to where I was standing and tilted my face up to meet his. "You. Are. Beautiful." He spoke each word slowly and deliberately. I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but the truth.

"Thank you," I whispered. My response must have satisfied Edward because he smiled and let go of my face.

"Ready to go?" I just nodded and Edward grabbed our coats. He helped me into mine before he put on his own. Thankfully the sidewalks had been shoveled and Edward and I walked to the restaurant hand-in-hand.

The restaurant was only two blocks from the hotel and Edward held the door open for me. I thanked him and he grabbed my hand as we walked towards the hostess.

"Cullen," Edward told the hostess when we reached to podium. I saw her give Edward a quick once-over before a large grin appeared on her face. I instinctively tightened my hold on Edward's hand.

"Right this way," her voice was low and rough. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand again he gave my hand a comforting squeeze. We followed to hostess to our table and sat down across from each other. "Your waiter will be right over." She gave Edward one last smile and I glared daggers in her back as she walked away.

I heard Edward chuckle and I turned to face him. "You're quite adorable where you're jealous. I hope you know that." I blushed and hid my face in embarrassment. He removed my hands from my face and held my hands tightly in his.

"Hi, I'm Keith. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" We looked up to see our waiter staring at me. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like he could pass as Mike's brother.

"Coke, please." He nodded and turned his head towards Edward. I could see Keith looking at me from the corner of his eye and I looked down at my menu.

"Coke." Keith left to get our drinks and a silence fell over Edward and I as we studied our menus. Keith reappeared a few minutes later with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order.

"The penne with meat sauce." He wrote down my order then looked up and me.

"It comes with a soup or salad. Which would you like?" He was giving me a warm smile and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Salad with Italian dressing please." He nodded and reached down to grab my menu. His hand purposely brushed me own before he removed my menu from the table.

"Chicken Alfrado," Edward ordered with a glare at Keith. I knew the hand brush didn't escape his notice.

"Soup or salad?" Keith questioned as he wrote down Edward's order.

"French onion soup if you have it." I reach across the table and grabbed Edward's hand. He gave me a grateful smile.

"We sure do." Keith finished writing down Edward's order then collected his menu. Before he left he turned towards me and added, "Let me know if you need anything at all."

I gave Keith a forced smile and he walked away. Edward glared at him as he retreated to the kitchen and I held back the giggles that were threatening to escape. Edward noticed my internal struggle and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"You're quite adorable where you're jealous," I repeated his words from earlier and broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Adorable?" Edward questioned with a smile. I nodded and raised my hand to his face to trace his lips.

"I love you," I whispered and Edward kissed my fingers that were still tracing his lips.

"I love you too." Edward grabbed my hand from his face and kissed my palm. "More than you will ever know." I could feel the heat creeping into my cheeks but I refrained from looking away from Edward.

"It feels so weird. We only on our first date and we're saying I love you." I grinned at him. He grinned back and leaned over the table.

"Bella, even though we were just friends for three months, that never stopped my growing feeling for you." I knew the stupid grin I had on my face would not go away anytime soon. "Have I told you that you look beautiful?" I laughed and nodded.

"Oh, well, you look beautiful." Sometimes Edward could be too damn cute for his own good.

We talked as we waited for our food to come. We told each other stories about when we were growing up and asked each other random questions.

"Penne for her and the Chicken Alfrado for him," Keith announced before he placed our respective dishes in front of us. "Enjoy," he told us with a wink in my direction.

Edward and I continued our conversation between bites of food. We each had some of the other's food and after Edward had finished his chicken alfrado, I caught him eyeing my penne from time to time.

"Just have a bite!" I told him with a laugh as I, once again, found him looking at my food. He gave me a sheepish grin before he took a forkful of penne. The moment after I finished my penne, Keith appeared.

"Would anyone care for dessert?" I felt my face light up. Edward took one look at my face before he grabbed the dessert menu from Keith.

"Pick whatever you want," Edward told me as he handed me the menu. I bit my lip and debated which dessert I wanted. I felt full from dinner but I really wanted dessert.

"Do you want to split one with me?" I asked Edward as I narrowed down my choice to three.

"I'd love to." I told him the three I was debating between and we finally decided on the Triple-Chocolate brownie. What can I say, I'm a girl who likes her chocolate.

The brownie came and looked absolutely delicious. It had come with ice cream and whipped cream and had chocolate sauce dribbled over it. Edward and I finished it in two minutes. The only thing remaining on the plate was the whipped cream since neither Edward nor I liked whipped cream. Edward paid the check and we made our way out of the restaurant.

"Bella, do you remember what I said to you when you woke up from your nap?" Edward asked once we made it out of the restaurant doors. I grabbed his hand in mine and he pushed our hands into his coat pocket to keep them warm.

"Do you honestly expect me to remember what you said to me while I was half asleep?" I asked with a laugh.

"I said a date is when two people enjoy a lovely evening together. Did you enjoy yourself?" Edward seems almost nervous as he asked.

"I did. It was perfect," I assured him.

"I also said holding hands is usually involved and sometimes, people even kiss." Edward seemed to have his confidence back and I detected a playful tone in his voice.

"What exactly are you implying Mr. Cullen?" I asked as we stopped walking.

"That I want to kiss you." I didn't hesitate as I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arm around his neck. I pressed my lips to his and our first date was officially sealed with a kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Collective aww….**


	23. The Truth

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N So, this is definitely my longest chapter yet one of my quicker updates. **

**Fighting Temptation is being translated to ****Spanish**** by ****estrella'black****! The link is on my profile and if anyone else wants to translate Fighting Temptation to another language, please PM me. **

The Truth

BPOV

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Before I knew it, it was the day of the dance.

"Bella, time to get up," Edward whispered in my ear as he gently shook me awake.

"Five more minutes," I pleaded. I heard Edward sigh before he answered.

"Only five more minutes."

I had been so tired the past few days. I think it was somewhat due to the fact that Edward and I couldn't share a bed anymore.

A few days ago, Coach Clapp had knock on our door to check up on us. The four of us had just been lounging in the room watching television and when Tyler opened the door without looking to see who is was first, Coach Clapp saw Edward and I cuddling on our bed.

Well, he flipped.

He told us we had to change up our sleeping partners and that he would get a key and check on us at random times in the night. I had decided to share a bed with Tyler and he had suggested we make a fortress of pillows between us. Partly because he didn't want me to be uncomfortable and partly because he told me he sometimes kicked in his sleep.

Coach Clapp stayed true to his word and woke us up at random hours in the night. Every night, Mike and I would wake up because we could feel someone watching us. It took me forever to get back to sleep due to the fact the Tyler snored when he was in a deep sleep. Edward's light snoring was actually soothing but Tyler's snoring was so loud that it took me at least an hour to fall asleep again.

Surprisingly, Coach Clapp didn't check on us at all last night. I think he actually trusted that we would keep our sleeping arrangements they way they were.

I felt Edward running his finger through my hair and I knew this was his way of waking me up again. I sat up and stretched a bit before I slowly got out of bed. I trudged through the room as I got myself ready.

Luckily, I didn't seem to be the only one who was tired. Mike, Tyler and even Edward were moving slower then they usually did in the morning. I think all the exercising and activity we were doing due to the basketball clinic was finally taking its toll on our bodies.

Especially the fitness testing we did yesterday and would be continuing with today. Yesterday, we did all the fitness tests that we did our first day here so we could see how much we had improved. Today, we would be doing fitness tests we had never done before.

The thing that surprised me the most these past few days was Reid. He wasn't exactly nice but he had been kinder than he usually was. It raised some suspicion from me but I decided not to dwell too much on it.

Alice and Rose were waiting for us when we entered the gym.

"Aren't you guys excited? I'm excited! The dance is tonight! Bella, you are coming with Rose and I to my house once we are finished for the day. Jaclyn's coming with us to but I have to find her. Edward, you and Jared are going with Jasper and Emmett to Rose and Em's house. I gave Jasper a list of strict instructions that you guys are to follow." Alice paused to take a deep breath and scan the gym. "Oh, I see Jared and Jaclyn. I'll go tell Jaclyn, Rose you go tell Jared. Bella, Edward, I love you both and I'll see you at lunch."

Alice ran off toward Jaclyn. I wondered how anyone could be so perky in the morning. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes before she walked over to Jared, leaving Edward and I by ourselves.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and rested my head against his chest. Edward responded by wrapping one of his arms around my upper back and the other around my shoulders. I shut my eyes and Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head. We stood in silence for a few sweet seconds before Reid blew his whistle.

"I'm sure you all will be glad to know we will be finishing our fitness testing this morning. We will have a scrimmage after lunch and tomorrow will be a fun day. A reminder that the dance here in the gym and it begins at 6:30 tonight." Reid blew his whistle again; signalling the final day of hell had just begun.

* * *

"Bella! Why the hell are you limping?" Alice demanded as Jaclyn and I were walking over to where Rose and Alice were sitting.

I blushed and refused to answer her questions. I was only limping slightly and it was quite embarrassing as to the reason why.

"She dropped a weight on her foot about three minutes ago," Jaclyn decided to answer for me.

"How exactly did that happen?" Rose asked. I could tell she was holding back her laughter.

"We were in the weight room doing some fitness testing and I helped put the weights back where they belonged. I was carrying a ten pound weight and it slipping from my hand and fell on my foot," I explained. Alice raised her eyebrows and Rose burst out laughing.

"It's not swelled or anything, right? If it is, you won't be able to wear your shoes," Alice asked. I assured her it was fine and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That would only happen to you Bella. I'm surprised Edward isn't here, making sure you haven't hurt yourself any more."

As if on cue, Edward entered the cafeteria with an icepack in his hand and made his way over to our table. He greeted us all before he asked me how my foot was.

"It's fine. I can barely feel it," I assured him.

"You should still put the ice on it for a bit." Edward sat down and rested my foot on his thigh. He started untying my shoe when a though came to me. My feet probably smelled.

"I don't want to take my shoe off." Actually I was fine taking my shoe off, just not in front of Edward. Edward stopped untying my shoe and met my gaze.

"It's either now when no one will be looking or in the gym where everyone will be staring." He raised his eyebrows as if daring me to say I would rather ice my foot in the gym with everyone staring.

"I guess now." I reluctantly let Edward take off my shoe and he gently paced the icepack on my sock covered foot.

My foot tried to jerk away from the cold but Edward had been holding my ankle as if he knew this was going to happen. Edward gave me a comforting smile before he applied a bit more pressure on the icepack.

Emmett, Jasper and Jared migrated over to our table. "Why haven't you sent Edward away like you always do to us guys?" Emmett asked with a pout on his face.

"Because Edward is tending to Bella. I haven't kicked him away because I want to make sure Bella's foot will be fine to be in her shoe tonight. I guess it's wouldn't be fair if you guys weren't able to join us too," Alice concluded with a sigh. During these two weeks, Alice had clearly made her point that lunchtime was girl time.

Emmett sat down first and Jasper and Jared quickly followed suit.

"So," Emmett began and looked at Edward and I. "Anymore date night stories we should know about?" He asked casually.

Edward and I groaned while everyone else started laughing.

"Will you guys please let that drop? That happened days ago!" I begged as I hid my face in embarrassment.

"It's not exactly something you forget. It's not everyday your driving home from the mall and you see your brother and his girlfriend making out in the middle of the sidewalk," Alice commented.

I knew my cheeks were completely red and I saw a bit of pink creep into Edward cheeks as he ran his hand through his hair.

The kiss that sealed our first date had turned into Edward and I kinda making out. After a few minutes of kissing, we heard someone whistling. We broke apart and turn to see Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all sitting in Emmett's massive red Jeep. Emmett had his head out the opened window and he had been the one who whistled, Jasper was laughing so hard it looked like he was about to pee himself and both Rose and Alice were smirking. The next day Rose had told both Jared and Jaclyn about what had happened and the teasing had yet to cease.

"You guys still haven't answered my question," Emmett whined.

"No!" Both Edward and I yelled at the same time. We got a few curious glances from people around us but none of us really noticed.

"Pity."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure your foot is fine? You can sit out if you need too." Surprising, it was Emmett talking to me, not Edward.

"I'm sure Emmett," I assured him for the third time.

Emmett and Reid were playing in the scrimmage game and Jasper was the referee. Emmett and I had been on the court at the same time and we were both going for a loose ball when Emmett accidentally stepped on my foot.

"Positive?" Emmett questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." Emmett finally seemed convinced that I was fine and helped me up from the ground. We substituted off and I took my spot next to Edward on the bench.

Two minutes later, another collision occurred. Only this time, someone got hurt.

Tyler and Mike both jumped up to try and catch the ball but Tyler had jumped straight up in the air while Mike had jumped from an angle. When Mike and Tyler collided, Mike sent Tyler flying and Tyler had flung his left wrist out to break his fall. We heard a loud crack and the entire gym went silent. Mike started apologizing profusely and Tyler assured him it was fine. Things like this happen. Tyler made his was off the court and sat next to Edward and I on the bench.

"Do you want some ice?" I asked Tyler as I noticed his wrist was starting to swell.

"Yeah, ice sounds good right about now." I nodded and turned towards Edward.

"Edward, where did you get the icepack for me earlier?" I asked as I stood up.

"I'll go get one." Edward gave my hand a quick squeeze before he jogged out of the gym. I sat back down and asked Tyler how his wrist was.

"I'm almost positive it's broken," Tyler groaned as he moved his wrist. I gave his right arm a reassuring pat and stood up. I walked over to where Jasper, Emmett and Reid were standing.

"One of you might want to drive him to the hospital to get his wrist checked out," I told them as I nodded my head in Tyler's direction.

"I'll take him," Emmett said and we started making our way back over to where Tyler was sitting.

Edward was making his way over to Tyler at the same time we were. Edward popped and shook the icepack before giving it to Tyler. Tyler pressed the icepack to his wrist softly and Emmett told Tyler he was taking him to the hospital. Tyler didn't hesitate as he stood up and started making his way to the door.

Two twisted ankles and a bloody nose later, Jasper called an end to the game.

"Everyone try to be here at 6:30 tonight. Tomorrow, we'll start at 10:00 so everyone can sleep in an extra hour," Reid announced.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. "Have fun with the girls. I'll see you in a few hours."

I turned my head and our lips met. "Have fun with they boys. I'll miss you."

Edward nuzzled his face in my neck and I melted into his chest. I closed my eyes and savoured the last few moments Edward and I had together.

"Let her go, Romeo." I opened my eyes and saw Alice standing in front of us with her hands on her hips.

Edward tightened his hold on me and I couldn't fight back the giggle that escaped.

Rose was standing near the door and was grinning despite the fact she was shaking her head disapprovingly. Jaclyn was standing near Rose and was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Jaclyn had never been bothered by any of our couple like behaviour before and I wondered what was wrong.

Edward planted a kiss on the back of my head before he released me. I made my way over to Alive, Rose and Jaclyn and we made our way to the door. I tuned around just before we walked out the door and called Edward's name.

_I love you,_ I mouthed to him one he was looking in my direction. A crooked grin appeared on his face before he responded.

"I love you too, Bella." Instead of mouthing it back like I expected him to, he had yelled it and everyone who was still in the gym turned to stare at us.

I felt the heat creeping into my cheeks but I couldn't control the smile that appeared on my face. I gave him a final wave and made my way out the door.

I caught up to the girls and we made our way through the parking lot. We stopped in front of a sleek, black Audi Coupe. Alice dug the keys out of her purse and automatically unlocked all the doors.

"This is your car?" Jaclyn asked in awe as we climbed into the car.

"No, it's Jasper's. Mine's getting a new paint job at the garage," Alice told us with a pout on her face as she turned the key.

"Rose isn't doing it?" I asked in wonder. I knew Rose was a mechanic so I couldn't understand why Rose wasn't working on Alice's car.

"I can do wonders under the hood of a car but I won't go anywhere near paint. I leave painting to the guys," Rose told us as Alice peeled out of the parking lot.

Aimless chitchat flowed through the car as Alice sped through the streets of Seattle. After about ten minutes of driving, we pulled into the driveway of homey looking house.

Alice walked out of the car and into the house like a women on a mission. By the time the rest of us got in the house, Alice was tapping her foot impatiently and waiting by a table covered in makeup and hair tools.

"Bella, you're showering in the downstairs bathroom and Jaclyn, you have the upstairs shower. Your undergarments and dress are already in the bathroom so throw those on before you come out of the bathroom. Don't complain that I spent money on you." Even though Alice was speaking to both of us, she was looking straight at me.

"Fine," I grumbled. Alice smiled before carrying on.

"Wrap your hair in the towel so you don't get your dresses wet. Oh, and ladies, shave your arm pits and legs," Alice told us as she handed us each a towel and a razor. "Meet back here at the table of wonders once your done."

I raised my eyebrows. "Table of wonders?" I questioned with a chuckle.

"Yes, now go shower. Jaclyn, first door on your left. Bella, the bathroom is the door right across from the pool table." Alice dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

I made my way downstairs and gasped.

There was a big screen television surrounded by cozy looking furniture, a pool table, air hockey table, treadmill, and a big entertainment unit filled with movies and video games. I shook my head to get out of my daze, only to be shocked again by the bathroom. The walls were a soft turquoise shade and everything in the bathroom was either black or white. The colours contrasted nicely with each other and my dress was folded on the counter top.

I hopped in the shower and grabbed the shaving cream. I cut myself once on the back of my knee as I was shaving which is pretty good considering I hadn't cut myself shaving in two months. I washed my body and lathered shampoo in my hair. I gave my hair a good rinsing before I tuned off the shower and wrapped myself in the towel Alice gave me. I dried myself off before I wrapped my hair in the towel. I put on the strapless bra and pulled on the seamless underwear Alice put by my dress. I took the towel off my head so it would be easier to shimmy into my dress. Once I had situated myself in the dress, I wrapped the towel back in my hair and made my way back upstairs.

Rose and Alice were sitting in the two chairs by the 'Table of Wonders' and they seemed to be in a heated debate.

"No, her hair should be in curls!" Rose argued.

"Her hair is already wavy. It should be in a nice bun at the base of her neck so her hair isn't covering her back." Alice fired back.

"Hi guys." Alice and Rose snapped their heads towards me.

"Bella! We were just taking about you. Do you want your hair curled or in a nice bun?" I really had no preference but I knew Rose and Alice would make me decide.

"How about we curl it then put it in a bun. If I want to take the bun out at all, my hair will be presentable since it will be curled." Rose and Alice looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Come sit down so I can blow dry your hair." Rose stood up and motioned to the chair she was just sitting in. "Alice, why don't you go have your shower."

Alice disappeared down the hall but reappeared moments later with her dress in her hand. "The shower just turned off so Jaclyn should be out in a minute or two." Alice told us before she skipped down the stairs.

The bathroom door opened and Jaclyn came out, wrapped in only her towel.

"The dress is white," Jaclyn stated self-consciously as she held up the dress for us to see.

"Thank you captain obvious." Rose rolled her eyes. "Now go change."

"But-"

"Change," Rose commanded as she pointed to the bathroom.

Jaclyn sighed and went back into the bathroom. She emerged a minute later, tugging the hem of her dress. Her white dress only went to mid-thigh but she pulled it off wonderfully. It had a sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps, and an empire waist. Her tanned skin and dark brown hair helped the whiteness of the dress stand out.

"The dress is perfect! The length is fine, it helps show off your legs more. Are there any more uncertainties about the dress?" Rose asked as she swatted Jaclyn's hands away from the hem of the dress.

"It's white and it'll be obvious if I spill something on myself." Rose simply rolled her eyes.

"Your graceful. I have yet to see you trip or spill something," I responded to Jaclyn's worry.

"Now stop complaining and sit your ass in this chair so I can do your hair and makeup after I finish working on Bella," Rose demanded.

Jaclyn complied and Rose continued to blow-dry my hair. Rose had finished blow-drying my hair and started on Jaclyn's. Alice appeared just as Rose finished blow-drying Jaclyn's hair.

"Rose, I'll take over. You can take your shower now. I pulled your dress out of my closet and it's on the bed." Rose turned off the blow dryer and disappeared in the same room Alice had earlier. She reappeared in the hall but quickly disappeared again as she went in the bathroom.

"Jaclyn, can you straighten your hair while I curl Bella's?" Alice asked as she turned the curling iron on.

"Don't you want to blow dry your hair?" I asked Alice.

Alice simply shook her head. "My hair dries quickly."

It didn't take long for the curling iron to heat up and Alice started curling my hair as Jaclyn straightened hers.

"So, Jaclyn. Want to tell us why you looked so uncomfortable when Bella and Edward were saying goodbye to each other?" Alice asked casually.

"I noticed that too!" I blurted out and turned my head toward Jaclyn. Me, being the idiot I am, completely forgot that Alice was curling my hair and when I turned my head, the curling iron hit my head and burned me.

"Oh, ouch, ouch, ouch!" I exclaimed as Alice removed the curling iron from my hair.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to move my head." I told her as the burning pain started cooling off from the air.

Alice tentatively began curling my hair again and took extra care when she was curling around the burn spot. She finished curling then went to make sure Jaclyn didn't miss any spots on her hair. Rose walked out into the hall wearing her red bubble dress and began blow-drying her hair.

"Back to the original topic. Jaclyn, want to tell us why you looked so uncomfortable?" Jaclyn shrugged her shoulders before she explained.

"None of that stuff has ever bothered me but I just recently realized that I like Jared as more than a friend and now it's a little weird to be around couples when Jared is close. I really don't know how to explain it. And the fact that I have no clue who you guys picked as my date is making me freak out a bit," Jaclyn finished with a sigh.

Rose, Alice and I shared a look before Rose spoke. "I know what you mean. It's good you have figured out you feelings toward Jared. Just relax and enjoy tonight, there is nothing to worry about."

Jaclyn processed Rose's words and I saw her eyes wider. "Wait, do you mean that…" Jaclyn trailed off and looked back and forth between Alice and Rose.

"Yeah, we picked Jared as you date," Rose told her with a smile.

A large smile appeared on Jaclyn's face but she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Alright, let's finish getting read so we can dazzle our men." Alice had a mischievous smirk on her face and we continued to get ready.

Alice finished my hair by putting it in a loose bun but you could still see the curls. After she had finished with my hair, she gelled hers back that made her hair look elegant and classy. Rose did her hair the total opposite. Rose had wild curls in her hair that I knew I would never be able to pull off.

Jaclyn and I had make up that was clearly visible but not as bold or striking as Rose and Alice's. I wasn't big on makeup but I felt comfortable with the natural tones Rose and Alice picked for my makeup.

Alice handed me a pair of silver heels and gave Jaclyn a pair of white heels that tied around her ankle in a bow. Alice put on a pair of black slip-on heels and Rose put on strappy, red high heels.

"I say we look mighty hot and they guys won't know what hit them." Rose led us out of the house and we soon found ourselves on the road.

Rose grabbed a CD from the glove compartment and turned up the volume.

"A song to get us into the mood," Rose told us as _"That's what girls do"_ by No Secrets started playing.

"You ask me why I change the colour of my hair," Rose sang as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear," Alice joined in.

"You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing," I chimed in as I started remembering the lyrics.

"You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue," Jaclyn held the last note perfectly and the four of us belted out the chorus.

"That's what girls do. They keep you guessing the whole day through. Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true. That's what girls do."

We all continued to belt out the song and we even started dancing in our seats.

"I'm out of breath," I complained once the song was finished.

Everyone voice their agreement and we sat in silence, catching our breaths as Alice drove. We arrived at the gym a few minutes later and I was reaching out to open my door, all four doors opened simultaneously.

"Hello, love," Edward greeted me as he held his arm out toward me.

I grinned and wrapped my arm around his as I got out off the car. I glanced at what Edward was wearing and I had to do a double take. Edward was wearing black dress pants, a black button up shirt and a cobalt blue tie that matched the colour of my dress.

"Alice left us strict instructions on what we had to wear." I glanced at everyone else and I couldn't hold back the giggle when I realized every couple was matching. Jasper had a white shirt and a black tie, Emmett was wearing a white shirt and red tie, and Jared was wearing a black shirt and white tie. Alice had made the guys wear ties that matched our dresses.

"You look absolutely stunning," Edward whispered in my ear before he placed a kiss in the hollow beneath my ear.

The eight of us made our way into the gym and headed toward one of the large tables that were set up in the gym. The guys pulled out our chairs for us before they took their seats at the table. Emmett was the only person who didn't sit down. He whispered something in Rose's ear before he walked out of the gym and into the hallway.

We had been seated for maybe a minute when Reid made his way over to us. His eyes moved around the table, lingering on me longer than necessary. Edward cleared his throat loudly and Reid moved his eyes to Jaclyn who was sitting beside me. Reid stared at Jaclyn intently and blinked a few times.

"Jaclyn?" Reid asked in astonishment. "Wow. You clean up nicely."

"Thanks." It was easy to hear the bitterness in her voice. I glanced over and saw Jared give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm serious. I can't remember the last time I saw you with your hair down or in a dress."

Luckily, Emmett came back and broke the tension that Reid had brought to the table.

"Ladies! Why are sitting when you should be out on the dance floor shaking what your mothers gave you!" Emmett scolded us in a playful tone.

Emmett grabbed Rose's hand, Rose grabbed Edward's, Edward grabbed mine, I grabbed Jaclyn's, Jaclyn grabbed Jared's, Jared grabbed Alice's and Alice grabbed Jasper's hand. Emmett led our makeshift train into the large space that was surrounded by all the tables.

We made a huge circle and Emmett wasted no time in leading our old school dancing. Oh yes, you heard me right. Old school dancing like the sprinkler, lawnmower, shopping cart, and running man.

We were all having a good time and for once in my life, I wasn't embarrassed about my lack of dancing ability. I was dancing with my friends and I knew they weren't going to judge me, especially since all of us were making idiots out of ourselves.

After half an hour of dancing, the DJ voice projected throughout the gym. "Yo, listen up. Were going to turn things up in here, let the ladies let their hair down and let everyone get their freak on."

The music changed and _"Low"_ by Flo rida blared through the speakers.

"This DJ is a little out of date," Alice commented as she positioned herself in front of Jasper.

Jasper placed his hands on Alice's waist and started moving them to the beat. I looked around nervously and saw everyone getting closer to one another. I felt my throat dry up and Edward noticed my nervousness.

"Want something to drink," he yelled in my ear so I could hear him over the blaring music.

I simply nodded and he grabbed my hand in his. Without a word, he led us off the dance floor and to a table that had a large punch bowl. He grabbed two plastic cups from the table and poured each of us a glass. He handed me my cup before he took a sip of his. My cup was almost at my lips when I heard Edward cough. I looked up at him and immediately asked him what was wrong.

"There's a little punch in the vodka," he explained.

"Don't you mean there's a little vodka in the punch?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh no. I mean there is a little punch in the vodka." I glanced at the cup in my hands and placed it back on the table.

We decided to just get drinks from one of the water fountains in the hallway. While Edward was taking his turn, I took the time to really look at what he was wearing. The black dress pants he was wearing hung low on his hips and hugged his legs perfectly. His black button up shirt was still tucked in but Edward had rolled up the sleeves to his elbow, exposing his muscular forearms. His hair was messier than usual and I was tempted to run my fingers through his unruly locks.

"You look very handsome tonight," I told Edward as we were making out way back towards the gym. A small laugh escaped his lips and he stopped walking.

"You look much better than me. You, my love, are positively breathtaking," Edward informed me as he cradled my face in his hands.

I cupped the back of his neck and brought his face to mine, placing a light kiss on his lips. Edward pulled away after a few seconds and gave me a crooked smile. He placed a tender kiss on my temple before he grabbed my hand in his. We walked back to the gym and made our way to the table we were sitting at when we first arrived.

Edward started bobbing his head to the beat and I suddenly realized how selfish I was being.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I apologized as I stood up.

Edward looked over at me with a confused look on his face. "What are you sorry about?"

Instead of answering, I grabbed his hands and walked onto the dance floor. Edward realized what I was doing and resisted against my pull. Since he was so much stronger than I was, we slowed to a stop.

"Bella, we don't have to dance. It's fine if you just want to sit," Edward assured me. I was touched by his thoughtfulness, and a small smile appeared on my face.

"Edward, I want to dance with you," I told him as I tried to pull him towards the dance floor.

"Are you sure?" I was appreciative of the fact that Edward wanted me to be comfortable and was fine doing whatever I wanted but I wanted to do something for him for a change.

"Yes. I'm positive." I held his gaze and Edward searched my face for any sign that I had been lying.

After a few moments, he gave me a crooked smile and we made our way to an empty spot on the dance floor. I bit my lips when I realized my plan of being a good girlfriend and dancing with my boyfriend was about to fail miserably. I had no clue what to do, I never grinded in my entire life. I looked at Edward and gave him an apologetic smile. Edward chuckled before he stood behind me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Just move your hips to the music." Edward demonstrated by using his hands to guide my hips.

I slowly started to get the hang of it and I wasn't as bad as I thought I would be. I leaned my head back onto Edward's chest and continued to let him lead.

Once I finally stopped worrying, everything apart from Edward and I seemed to disappear. I barely noticed when the songs changed. I only noticed when they changed when Edward moved our hips faster or slower.

The DJ's voice brought me back to reality. "We're going to slow things down for a bit."

The music changed to a song much slower and softer than the previous songs that had been played. I tuned around so I was face to face with Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. We started to sway to the music and I tightened my hold on Edward.

"I love you so much, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear as he nuzzled the side of my face.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

I felt so comfortable in his arms. It felt like I was right where I was suppose to be. It was impossible not to feel protected and safe and loved with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

The song slowly started to end and I was surprised when Alice made her way over to us.

"Bella, can I steal Edward from you? Apparently it's brother/sister dance time. Rose just stole Jasper from me." Alice pouted a bit at the end and glared in the general direction Rose and Jasper were in.

I laughed and unwrapped my arms from around Edward. "Sure."

I started to head back towards our table when a large figure blocked my path.

"You are not sitting down. I'm dancing with you, Bella." I looked up so I could see Emmett's face.

"You do know I can't dace, right?" A playful grin appeared on Emmett's face.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to see for myself." He didn't leave any room for an argument as he dragged us back to the dance floor and situated us near Rose, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

As we danced, I snuck glances at Edward and blushed when I realized Edward was doing the same thing to me.

"You know, I don't think I've every seen Edward this happy," Emmett commented as he attempted to spin me.

"Really?" I snuck another glance at Edward and smiled when I saw him grinning at me over Alice's head.

"Really. He laughs more, smiles more and you both get this twinkle in your eyes when you are in your own little world. I really want you two to work out and be as happy as Rose and I are." I could tell there was more Emmett wanted to say but he closed his mouth.

Emmett continued to spin me throughout the song and laughed every time I would stumble. Emmett unexpectedly dipped me when the song came to an end and a small squeal emerged from my lips. Emmett was full out laughing while I had a hand rested on my racing heart.

"I must admit, I'm a little jealous," A velvet voice whispered in my ear.

Edward's arms snaked around me and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You should be jealous, Edward. I got to dip your girlfriend and scare the crap out of her. On the other hand, Bella over here decided she wanted to looked at you while we were dancing instead of enjoying the quality time we could have spent together." I couldn't help but laugh at the dejected look that appeared on Emmett's face.

"I would just like to state that you seemed to enjoy looking at Rose while we were dancing." Emmett glared at me yet the grin on his face clearly showed he was just kidding.

I felt Edward stiffen behind me and I turned my head to see his face. He was glaring at something to his left and I followed his gaze. Reid was walking towards us and stopped in front of Edward and I.

"Bella, can we talk, alone?"

His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he wasn't looking at me. He was looking over my shoulder at Edward as if he was asking for Edward's permission. Edward loosened his grip around me; silently telling me the choice was mine.

I was curious as to what Reid wanted to talk about but at the same time, I didn't trust him. My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to see what Reid wanted to talk about.

"Come get me if I'm not back in ten minutes," I told Edward as I removed myself from his arms.

"Five minutes," Edward countered. I happily agreed and Edward pulled me into a hug. "Be careful," he whispered into my ear before he let me go.

I nodded and followed Reid as he led me towards a set of doors that I had never used before. He pushed one of them open and gestured for me to walk outside first. I turned around and gave Edward a reassuring smile before I walked out the door.

The door opened to the side of the building that consisted of additional parking spots and a small forest just beyond the parking lot.

The night was cold and I instantly regretted not bringing a jacket or anything with me. I looked at Reid and waited for him to start talking.

"Please hear me out and don't interrupt or comment. Also, please don't run away or anything before I'm finished." I was suddenly scared about what Reid was going to say but I nodded regardless.

"Promise?" I nodded again and waited for him to begin.

"The moment I saw you the first day here I felt some attraction towards you. I didn't even know you yet you had an effect on me. How you reacted to what I did when I measured you height showed me that you had no interest in me at all. I tried to not let it get to me."

"I don't want to hear this," I told Reid and walked back to the door. Reid stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"You promised," Reid told me and I stopped my attempt at getting to the door. Reid didn't move from his position between the door and I as he continued what he was saying.

"I tried to be rude to you as if telling myself I didn't feel anything toward you. When Jaclyn called me out, I knew I had to stop being an ass. It had already been so hard to be mean to you since I could just feel my attraction to you growing literally ever hour. What I was feeling was just so new to me. I'm not use to having to chase someone. I didn't know what came over me when I tried to kiss you at the water fountain since I knew you weren't going to kiss me. I think it was just the frustration of knowing that you never gave me a second look. Actually, I don't think you ever gave me a first look and I wanted you to be able to feel how I felt." His eyes met mine before his eyes focused on my arms that I knew were covered in goose bumps from the cold.

"Are you cold?" Reid reached his hands out as if he was going to rub my arms.

"I'm fine," I lied as I took a step back, out of his reach and crossed my arms over my chest.

He nodded before continuing again.

"The few days you were gone because you we sick were hard for me. I wasn't able to see you and I didn't know when you were coming back. Of course, the day you came back, it was obvious that you and Edward were together." He let a bitter chuckle escape his lips. "Playing one-on-one against you that day was amazing. You are a wonderful basketball player. I was bitter about the fact that Edward had a claim on you and I took out my frustration in every game I played. You weren't even fazed by me and you stayed clam and kept your cool the entire game."

Reid took a step towards me and I took another one back. Reid stared at me for a few long seconds before he spoke again.

"At lunch, Lori told me how she was still attracted to Edward and how pissed she was that you two were going out. We made up a plan to try and break you guys up. It didn't work at all and it resulted in you being completely pissed off at me. I remember you telling me, you didn't like me. You said the words slowly as if you wanted the rejection to hurt me that much more. Yet, knowing how exactly you felt didn't make my feelings go away. I knew I needed to show you that I could be nice. It's been so hard. Seeing how in love you and Edward are with each other, knowing my feelings towards you would be forever unreturned." I looked away and bit my tongue to hold back all the comments I wanted to say. My fists were balled up in anger and all I wanted to do was go back to Edward.

"I want to apologize for everything I've done to you. I'm am very sorry for all the hell I have but you through but I'm not sorry for how I feel about you." Reid apology sounded sincere but I couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

"Are you finished?" I managed to say in a controlled voice as I continued to look away from Reid.

"No," he nearly growled. His tone made me turn to face him and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. Reid eyes had turned to fire and I was frightened. He had a hold on my shoulders before I even realized he moved.

"Let me go." Reid ignored me and tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"I'm not ready to give up yet." He began to lean in and I knew exactly what he was going to do. I struggled to get out of his grasp but Reid had a tight hold on me. I did the only thing I could think of. I rammed my knee as hard as I could between Reid's legs and he fell onto all fours.

Reid was positioned between the door and I. I didn't want to chance running past Reid to get to the door so I turned and ran into the forest. I didn't care that I was in high-heels. I didn't care that the snow was past my ankles. I didn't care that I was only wearing a dress. I didn't care that I was tripping ever ten seconds. I didn't think at all, I just kept running.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS!**

**So, I hope this chapter was okay. I cannot remember the last time I went to a dance of any kind but I hope I wrote it decently. **

**Picture of Jaclyn's dress is on my profile. (Bella, Rose and Alice's are already on there)**

**Please Review and let me know what you think! That little green button is just so tempting to push…**


	24. Without Words

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N So, I had an unexpected mini writer's block. I was planning on updating last week but I couldn't get my thoughts and words to go on paper.**

**I apologize; I slacked on replying to reviews. I just wanted to get this chapter finished but I will reply to the reviews I haven't gotten to yet (unless all it says is update soon =D)**

Without Words

BPOV

Go against my better judgment and let Reid talk to me alone. _Check_

Instantly regretting my promise of not interrupting. _Check_

Letting adrenaline control my body and kneeing Reid in his goodies. _Check_

Being an idiot and running into the forest instead of running to another door of the building. _Check_

Freezing my ass off. _Check_

Scared shitless about being lost in the dark scary forest all by myself. _Check_

I had stopped running a few minutes ago when I heard strange sounds coming from all around me. I spun in a few circles, trying to see what the noise was. I almost laughed at myself when I figured out it was just the wind.

I almost cried when I realized I didn't know which way the gym was because I had spun in circles and didn't remember which direction I came from. I couldn't even look for my footprints in the snow to follow them back to the gym since there was no snow on the ground. The trees were so dense that they didn't allow the snow to slip past them and settle on the forest floor.

I took a deep breath, hoping it would help me relax a bit.

_Okay. I'm in a forest. Forests will always end at some point, no matter what way you go. _

I took another deep breath and started walking in a random direction. I tried to walk as straight as possible but if was difficult due to the fact that I had avoid walking into trees and try to not trip on the roots that were hidden by the darkness of the night.

_Great idea Bella, lets wonder through the dark scary forest and hope we can find civilization,_ I reprimanded myself after around ten minutes of walking. My arms were crossed tightly across my chest to keep as warm as possible and my feet were aching and protesting from wearing heels for so long.

I kept my eyes down in an attempt to see and avoid possible tripping hazards. Regardless, I still tripped over hidden roots and rocks.

I could feel my body going into emotional overload from everything that had happened today and I let out a frustrated scream. That hardly seemed to help so I did the next thing I could think of to let some frustration out; I punched a tree.

I felt a bit better as some of the frustration left my body but I instantly regretted my decision when the skin on my knuckles broke and I started bleeding. My hands were too numb from the cold for me to be able to feel any pain.

I took some deep, calming breaths and fought back the tears of frustration that were threatening to leak from my eyes. I imagined Edward was waiting just outside the forest for me so I squared my shoulders and continued walking.

I completely blocked out the forest that surrounded me and I only thought of Edward as I walked. I thought about his adorable crooked smile, his brilliant green eyes that I always seemed to get lost in, the sound of his laugh, the way his face would light up after I told him I loved him, and everything else I could possibly think of.

I was thinking about how much I loved his messy, uncontrollable hair when my foot met concrete.

I looked up in surprise and felt relieved when I saw I was standing on a sidewalk. I had no clue if I had to go left or right to get back to the gym so I walked over to a convenient store that was a half a block away. I entered the store and got funny looks from the cashier and the few people who were in the store. I tried to ignore them and asked the cahier what way the sports complex was. He point to the right and I thanked him before leaving.

I walked on the sidewalk with my head down so I wouldn't see the looks people were giving me. It was December and I was wearing a dress and I didn't have a coat. If I were them, I would be staring too.

"Bella!" My head snapped up and I looked around to find the owner of the familiar voice.

Jasper was on the sidewalk on the other side of the street with a look of relief on his face. He was dressed in what he was wearing at the dance and he didn't have a coat on. I knew I had a relieved look on my face as Jasper ran across the street.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked once he was a few feet away.

I nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"You're freezing, Bella," Jasper told me as he returned the hug and I basked in the warmth radiating from his body.

Jasper slung his arm over my shoulders to help me keep warm as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear. He began walking and pulled me along with him.

"Alice, I've got Bella. Can you call everyone else and let them know, my battery is almost dead." I could hear a voice chirping on the other end and Jasper chuckled. "Alright, Ali. I love you and we'll see you in about ten minutes." Jasper shut his phone and removed his arm from around my shoulders.

He started unbuttoning his dress shirt and I stared at him in confusion. "Alice's orders," he told me simply as he shrugged off his shirt and held it out to me.

I hesitantly took the shirt and put it on. I felt bad since Jasper now had nothing on his upper body except for his tie. I had to admit, he had a nice body.

We continued to walk and got more curious glances and stares that I could count. I could barely hold in my laughter as every female we passed stared open-mouthed at Jasper. I finally lost it when someone asked him if he was a Chip n' Dales dancer. I could not stop laughing for a good two minutes and I tried to give Jasper his shirt back. Jasper refused to take it because he would get in trouble from Alice and he wanted to make sure I was warm. He finally took it back when I assured him I was fine and I would assure Alice that he did give his shirt to me.

"Almost there," Jasper told me as we walked past the hotel. That's when I realized I had no clue where we were going. I had just assumed I was going back to the hotel. Jasper saw my confusion and before I could ask, he answered my unspoken question. "Rose and Emmett's house."

True to his word, we walked through the door of Rose and Emmett's house two minutes later. Edward jumped of the couch and was pulling me into his arms in less than three seconds. I tightened my arms around him and he responded by crushing me closer to his chest.

Edward eventually pulled back far enough for him to see my face. "Are you okay?" he asked as he lifted on hand to my face to cup my cheek.

I simply nodded and Edward crushed his lips to mine. He pulled away after a few seconds and rested his forehead against mine. "You have no idea how scared I was."

"I'm sorry," I apologized and gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he breathed and began stroking my arms lightly.

"Edward, we need to get Bella into some warmer clothes." I looked up to see Rose looking at us with an apologetic expression.

I knew she didn't want to interrupt our moment and I gave her a reassuring smile to show her that it was okay. Edward placed a lingering kiss on my forehead before he gave me a gentle shove in Rose's direction.

I followed Rose down the hall and into hers and Emmett's bedroom. Rose grabbed a pair of black sweatpants, socks, and a bulky, red sweater and placed them on the bed.

"Come out when your done changing. You can wash your face in to bathroom that is through that door there," Rose told me as she pointed to a door across the room. I nodded in understanding and Rose pulled me into a hug before she left the room.

I reached down to undo my heels and groaned when my fingers decided they were too cold to be of any use. I opened the bedroom door and stuck my head out.

"Rose," I called, "can you come here for a second."

"What's up?" Rose asked as she reached the door.

"Can you undo my heels? My fingers are too numb," I asked as my face turned red.

Rose chuckled and quickly removed the death traps from my feet. I thanked her profusely and she left the room again. I took off my dress and quickly put on the warm clothing that Rose put on the bed for me. I was positive the sweater was Emmett's since it was bulky and I was practically swimming in it. I washed my face and took my hair out of its bun, letting my curls fall freely down my back.

I made my way back to the living room and Edward opened up his arms invitingly towards me from his spot on the couch. I didn't hesitate as I made my way over to the couch and curled myself into him. Before I knew it, there were three blankets wrapped around me.

I looked around the room for the first time since I entered the house. Rose, Emmett and Lucas were on the loveseat, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in the chair, Jaclyn and Jared were sitting beside each other on the ground and Edward and I were snuggled up on the couch. All the guys were wearing what they had been wearing at the dance, all the girls were in sweaters and sweatpants, and Lucas was in batman pajamas.

Edward reached out and brushed away a strand of hair that fell into my eyes. I noticed his knuckled were pink and there was a small scratch on one of them.

"What happened?" I asked as I grabbed his hand with my own so I could inspect it closer.

Edward flipped my hand over and inspected the scabs that resided on my knuckles. "I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first," I told him as I flipped his hand back over so I could see his injured knuckles.

"But your hand is more important then mine," Edward told me with a grin as he brought my hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Fine. I punched a tree." Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise and I could hear Emmett's boisterous laughter. "You try being lost in the forest then tell me if you feel tempted to punch something. Now, what did you do to your hand?"

"I punched Reid," Edward stated simply and I felt my jaw drop.

"Cool." Edward and I looked over to see Lucas staring at Edward with wide eyes.

"Wait, before you start telling Bella the story, who wants pizza?" Emmett asked and eight hands shot up in the air. "Alright. Edward, you may continue."

Edward rolled his eyes but started the story. "Once the five minutes were up, all seven of us went to go get you. Imagine our surprise when we see Reid holding himself in pain and you nowhere in sight. I asked him where you were and he pointed to the forest. I didn't hesitate as I walked right up to him and punched him in the face."

"I almost beat Edward to punching Reid but Emmett decided to hold me back," Rose cut in with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

I stared at Edward in shock. He was always a gentleman and I couldn't picture him punching anyone. Edward stroked my cheek and waited for my expression to return to normal before he continued.

"Anyways, so we're all freaking out and out of nowhere, Jared plants a kiss on Jaclyn." My head snapped so fast to the spot where Jaclyn and Jared were sitting that I almost got whiplash.

"It was not out of nowhere!" Jared defended himself.

"Oh, then do tell," Rose prodded.

"Jaclyn was freaking out that Bella was missing, like everyone else was, and I though if I kissed her, then it would help her calm down," Jared told us with a gigantic smile on his face.

I watched as he casually slid his arm around Jaclyn's shoulders and she leaned into his embrace.

"So, technically, I got you two to kiss?" I asked as I looked back and forth between the two of them snuggling together on the floor.

They nodded simultaneously and I felt an ecstatic grin appear on my face. I played a role in getting Jaclyn and Jared together. I looked over at Rose and Alice and saw that the three of us were wearing identical grins.

"Maybe they want to re-enact it?" Alice asked suggestively as she looked at them.

Jared didn't hesitate as he pulled Jaclyn's face to his. He gave her a lingering kiss and they broke away with ear-to-ear smiles plastered on their faces. A small _yuck_ could be heard from Lucas' direction, causing us all to break out in laughter. While everyone was distracted with their laughter, I reached up and placed a quick kiss on Edward's lips before I returned my head back to his chest.

"I don't remember the kiss being that long," Emmett commented with a chuckle and a disapproving headshake in Jaclyn and Jared's direction.

Jasper cleared his throat and picked up the story where Edward left off. "After the kissing fiasco," he teased, "we split up to look for you. We made the ladies come here because none of us were comfortable with them roaming around in the freezing cold. Jared stayed at the gym, Edward went to the hotel in case you went there, and Emmett and I wandered the streets. I found you and if you want to know, you were in the forest for about half an hour."

"Why did you knee Reid? No that I'm complaining, I'm just curious," Edward whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and told them everything Reid said. I watched their reactions as I spoke. Everyone looked appalled and listened to me with wide eyes. Everyone except Edward. Edward sat though my entire story pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. When I told them about how Reid grabbed my shoulders and tried to kiss me, Edward's eyes snapped open and it was easy to see the anger flashing in them.

"So I kneed him in the crotch and ran," I concluded with a tiny shrug.

"I knew I should have punched him harder," Edward murmured. Instead of shooting his a disapproving look, I simply picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles, just like he had done to me earlier.

"Pizza's here!" Emmett exclaimed as the doorbell rang.

He sprinted to the door, nearly tripping in the process. I couldn't hold back a chuckle; I think I was starting to rub off on Emmett. He returned carrying four large pizzas and a happy grin was plastered onto his face. "Dig in!"

Edward moved us into a sitting position and I took the time to struggle out of the three blankets that were started to make me feel overheated. We dug right into the pizza once Emmett passed us one of the boxes. Between bites, Edward would kiss the top of my head and I would blush and snuggle deeper into his side.

At one point Edward was unaware that he got some pizza sauce on his lip. I decided I had two options. I could tell him and he could get it off himself or I could just get it off for him.

I decided to go with the latter and reached my hand to his face. I gently wiped the sauce from his lip and brought my finger to my mouth. Why waste perfectly good pizza sauce?

A crooked grin appeared on his face as he thanked me. He scooped some sauce on his finger and wiped it onto my cheek. Before I had time to be confused, he placed his lips on my cheek, effectively removing all traces of pizza sauce from it. By the time he pulled away, my face was flaming. However, my blush didn't stop me from telling him he missed a spot.

"Oh, and where did I miss?" He asked with a knowing grin. I pointed to my mouth and Edward swooped down to capture my lips with his.

"Hey you two lovebird, stop kanoodling on the couch." Edward and I broke apart and I childishly stuck my tongue out at Emmett who was covering Lucas' eyes with his hands. "Keep that tongue to yourself."

The rest of our dinner consisted of the eight of us bantering back and forth among one another. Edward and I would still sneak kisses in between bites, even if Emmett was looking. Eventually all the pizza was disposed of, except for one piece that resisted in Alice and Jasper's pizza box.

Emmett had one hand resting on his full stomach and the other around Lucas. He was eyeing the only remaining piece of pizza. I saw a smile twitch at the corner of Rose's lips.

"What!" Emmett yelled.

Rose held her hands in the air defensively. "No need to yell. It's not my fault you have no self-control."

"I have self-control!" Emmett argued with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rose quirked and eyebrow and grabbed the box. She slowly took the piece of pizza out of the box and waved it very tauntingly in front of Emmett. She nonchalantly took a bit as Emmett stared at her with narrowed eyes. All of a sudden, Emmett lurched forward and took the biggest bit I've ever seen of pizza. He closed his eyes in content as he chewed. He finally swallowed and peeked one eye open.

"Alright, I have no self-control when it comes to food."

We all started laughing. The room fell quiet when Jaclyn surprised us all by letting out a large belch. We all stared in silence but I couldn't stop the small giggles that escaped my lips.

"Ladylike," Alice commented in a disapproving tone. Jaclyn merely shrugged and Emmett leaned over to give her a high five.

"What time is it?" Jaclyn asked aloud as she looked around the room for a clock.

"Just past midnight," Jasper responded after glancing at his watch.

Jaclyn hoisted herself off the floor. "I should probably get going. Thanks for everything. Is it okay if I just give these back to you tomorrow?" Jaclyn gestured to the sweater and sweatpants she was wearing.

"That's fine. Oh, and please tell me you are not going to be walking in the dark by yourself at this hour." Rose gave Jared a pointed look as Jaclyn shifted from foot to foot, clearly indication that she was, in fact, going to walk in the dark by herself.

"I'll walk her. I should get going too." Jared stood up and wrapped his arm around Jaclyn's waist.

We all bid Jared and Jaclyn a goodnight. Lucas even got up and gave them both a hug goodnight before they made their way out the front door.

Alice made her way to the television and started going through the DVD's Emmett and Rose had. She picked out three and placed them on the ground in front of her. She started at all three intently as she debated on which one she wanted to watch.

I felt Edward shifting under me and I shot his a quizzical glance when he got off the couch. He simply mouthed _Bathroom_ and I nodded to show I understood what he said.

"Want me to tuck Lucas in?" Edward asked as he walked by the loveseat where Rose, Emmett and Lucas were sitting.

Lucas' eyes were droopy and I figured it was way past his bedtime. Rose gave Lucas a goodnight kiss before Emmett took his turn to give his son a good night kiss. Edward grabbed Lucas and expertly held him in his arms as Lucas closed his eyes and buried his face in Edward's shoulder. A yawn escaped Lucas' lips right after he bid us a sleepy _Goodnight_ and both him and Edward disappeared down the hall.

Alice finally decided on which movie she wanted to watch and popped the movie in the DVD player. She turned off the lights and pressed play once the menu came up.

Edward returned as the opening credits appeared on the screen. I got off the couch and made my way to the hallway. I decided not to use Rose and Emmett's bathroom so I looked in every door until I found the bathroom. I did what I needed to do, washed my hands, then made my way back to the living room.

Edward opened his arms and pulled me down so I was lying on his chest. Edward reached down to grab one of the blankets that had been wrapped around me earlier and pulled it overtop of us. I rested my arms on Edward's chest and he wrapped his around my waist as we tangled our legs together.

I had to admit, I really wasn't paying attention to the movie. The rhythmic rise and fall of Edward's chest was slowly lulling me to sleep. I snuck a glance at Rose and Alice. Both of them were already asleep in their significant other's arms. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer then they had as my eyelids began to droop.

I think I was in that 'in-between' stage when I head the guys start talking.

"How are you reacting to this whole Reid situation," I heard Jasper ask in a quiet voice.

"I don't exactly know. I've had so many thoughts running through my head all night. Honestly, I'm just so glad that I have her safe in my arms right now," Edward's velvety voice flowed through the air.

I tighten my grip on Edward as if I was reassuring him that I was indeed, safe in his arms. I didn't know how much tighter my grip had become since my muscles were all relaxed and tired. It must have been hard enough because Edward tightened his grip on me in response and gently kissed my temple. He began slowly stroking my back and I think I might have hummed in content.

"I think I know what you mean. I can't image what it would be like right now if Jasper hadn't found her." I felt Edward stiffen under me as Emmett's words sunk in.

"Can we stop talking about it," Edward managed to say in a tight voice.

I heard Emmett and Jasper apologize. I didn't realize Edward had been holding his breath until he let out a big breath. The room was silent and Edward switched from stroking my back to stroking my hair. His fingers running through my hair were very soothing and I could feel myself slowly slipping closer to sleep. I fought with my body to stay awake so I could enjoy Edward's touches for a bit longer.

"Jasper, are you excited to make my sister Mrs. Alice Whitlock?" Edward asked, effectively breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I cannot wait until Alice finally decides on a date. I know we both wanted a long engagement but now, I just can't wait to get another ring on her finger and finally get married to her." Even in my sleepy state, I could easily detect the love and devotion laced in Jasper's voice.

"Dude, you're whipped," Emmett boomed.

"We're all whipped," Edward corrected as three quiet chuckled filled the air.

"How weird is it that we're all best friends and in love with one of the other's sister." I had no idea if I was just so tired that I didn't understand Emmett's statement or if his statement just made no sense to begin with.

Jasper must have been as puzzled as I was. "What the hell are you talking about Em?"

"I love Rose who is Jasper's sister, Jasper loves Alice who is Edward's sister, and Edward loved Bella who is my sister," Emmett stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Emmett, since when is Bella your sister?" I could hear the humour and curiosity burning in Edward's voice.

"Since the dance. When it was 'sibling dance time', I danced with Bella so that official makes her my little sister. I almost feel tempted to give you the big brother talk. You know what, I think I will. You harm her in any way and I'll castrate you with my bare hands." Emmett actually sounded serious and I couldn't help but feel touched at his words.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Edward assured Emmett and placed another kiss on my temple.

The room was quiet for a few seconds before I could hear Emmett snickering.

"What are you laughing at?" Jasper enquired and I could just picture his looking at Emmett like he was a lunatic.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how the new sleeping arrangements have been going?" I heard Edward groan and I think he might have ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I'd prefer not to share a bed with Newton but I prefer Bella sharing a bed with Tyler over Mike. It's not like Bella and I can share a bed when we get back to Forks. The new sleeping arrangement is preparing us for that I guess." I felt Edward shrug but I knew that he, like me, didn't like the new sleeping arrangements and preferred us two sharing a bed.

I heard movement from across the room and Jasper spoke. "Speaking of sleeping arrangements, lets get our girls to bed."

I felt Edward slide out from under me and effortlessly pick me up in his arms. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and grabbed some of his shirt in both of my hands. I heard a door creek open and sheets being moved. Edward bent down and I felt my back hit a comfortable mattress. I immediately felt my body going to sleep. I barely heard Edward whisper he loved me and the last thing I felt was Edward prying my hands from his shirt.

I woke up the next morning when I felt kisses all over my face. I peaked my eyes open and was blinded by Edward's dazzling smile.

"Good morning, my love," I mumbled a simple _morning_ as I sat up and stretched.

I looked around at my surrounding for the first time. We were in Rose and Emmett's room on their king sized bed. Rose, Alice and I were all on the bed but all the covers had been kicked to the foot of the bed. It was obvious that the three of us had shared the bed last night.

Rose and Alice were currently being woken up the same way I had been. Jasper successfully got Alice up but Emmett was having some trouble getting Rose to open her eyes. Emmett stopped kissing Rose's face and looked at Lucas who was kneeling next to him on the bed.

"Lucas, go wake up mommy." A bright smile appeared on Lucas' face as he crawled on the bed up to Rose.

"Wake up mommy!" Lucas called before he started kissing everywhere on Rose's face.

Rose finally opened her eyes and a tired smile appeared on her face. "Hey, sweetie."

Lucas gave me a big hug before he sandwiched himself between Rose and I. "I poured the juice!" He announced proudly.

I looked around the room in confusion and noticed for the first time that there were three trays filled with food. "Breakfast in bed, love," Edward informed me as he placed a tray on my lap.

I admit, I nearly drooled. There were pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, toast and a large glass of orange juice. I immediately dug in and in the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Rose do the same.

The guys placed our feet in their laps and started massaging them. Were our men perfect or what? When our breakfasts were finished, the massages didn't stop. There was light conversation flowing among the six of us. The guys wanted us to relax and Alice, Rose and I were happy to oblige.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we have to be at the gym in an hour," Jasper told us as he looked at the clock.

Edward and I had to go to the hotel to change and grab our stuff. Alice had an entire closet full of clothes at Rose and Emmett's house and Jasper still had his stuff from yesterday.

As Edward and I walked the short walk to the hotel, my arms were wrapped securely around his waist and his arm was draped over my shoulders.

We reached the hotel and made our way to our room. Mike and Tyler looked like they just got up since their eyes were still half closed and they were constantly rubbing their faces.

"Did you two have fun hanging out at Emmett and his wife's house?" Tyler asked right before an enormous yawn escaped his lips.

"Yeah, it was fun spending time with everyone." I looked between Edward and Tyler and figured Edward must had told Tyler at some point yesterday that we would be spending the night over at Rose and Emmett's.

"Coach Clapp came to check on us literally two minutes before you guys got back. He asked where you were and I told him you guys were probably getting breakfast. I'm a horrible liar and I don't think he believed me," Tyler told us as he hauled himself off the bed and began grabbing clothes from his bag.

I walked over and gave Tyler a quick hug. "Thank you. Even if he didn't believe you, thank you."

"Better avoid Coach Clapp until you think of a good lie," Mike advised. He looked deep in thought for a few seconds before he began snickering. "Have fun avoiding the clap!"

Edward, Tyler and I all rolled our eyes at Mike while he laughed hysterically at his own joke. The four of us took our turns in the bathroom and shower and got ready to walk over to the gym for the last time.

Once we got in the gym, Edward and I made our way over to Emmett to give him the clothes that we borrowed last night.

"You know, people are going to get the wrong idea if they see you giving me back my clothes," Emmett spoke directly to Edward but sent a wink in my direction.

I laughed and Edward dragged me away from Emmett and over to where Jared and Jaclyn were sitting on the bleachers.

"Are you still doing okay?" I knew Jaclyn was referring to what happened last night and I assured her I was fine.

No one really did anything all day. We were all too busy talking and enjoying our final day together. Emmett and Jasper joined us after about ten minutes. Reid, thankfully, didn't come anywhere near us.

At lunch, Rose and Alice told us how the girls in their dance class were driving them insane. Emmett suggested they bring the girls over to the gym since we weren't doing anything anyway.

There was a food fight that occurred at lunch that was started by Jared's friend Duke. Nothing signals the last day of something better than a classic food fight. Alice, Rose, Jaclyn and I quickly made our way out of the cafeteria and into the safety of the hallway; leaving our men to fight for themselves. Let's just say that everyone involved in the food fight happily took advantage of the showers located by the swimming pool.

Jaclyn, Alice, Rose and I, along with a few other lucky people who avoided the food fight, made our way back to the gym. After about five minutes of waiting, the first few freshly showered people made their way back to the gym. We only had to wait a few minutes for Edward and Jasper to enter the gym. Jared showed up about thirty seconds later and Emmett walked into the gym a minute after Jared.

"You didn't drop the soap, did you?" Edward hollered across the gym as Emmett approached us.

Emmett promptly shot Edward the finger, sending us all into fits of laughter. After we had calmed ourselves, Alice went to find the girls in her and Rose's dance class to tell them to come to the gym. Alice returned only a few minutes later and planted herself on Jasper's lap.

As the eight of us were sitting and talking on the bleachers, I noticed how relaxed and in love everyone was. Alice was still sitting on Jasper's lap and they would periodically just stare into each other's eyes like they were in their own little world. Rose was sitting next to Emmett with her hand on his knee and her head resting on his shoulder. Emmett's arm was slung over her shoulders and he would occasional turn his face to sweetly kiss the top of Rose's head. Edward and I were sitting side by side with our fingers tangled together. We were constantly brushing each other's knuckled with our thumbs and giving each other small smiles. Jared was sitting behind Jaclyn and had his arms securely wrapped around her waist. Jared's head was resting on Jaclyn's shoulder and he would swiftly turn his head and placed swift yet gentle kisses on her neck. Even if they didn't know they were madly in love yet, it was obvious to the rest of the world.

All of us lost track of time and didn't realize the last day had finally come to an end until people started coming over and thanking Emmett and Jasper or Alice and Rose. Reid eventually came over and told Emmett and Jasper they had to stand by the door since people were starting to leave. Alice and Rose decided to join them, leaving Edward, Jared, Jaclyn and I on the bleachers.

The four of us made our rounds around the gym as we all said our goodbyes to the new people we meet during our two weeks here. Hugs were shared as the four of us said our goodbyes to each other and we promised to keep in touch.

Edward and I made our way to the doors where Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Reid were standing. Alice and Rose tackled me into a hug at the same time and the three of us crashed onto the floor.

"We'll come to Forks soon to visit," Rose promised as we picked ourselves off the floor and glared at Emmett who started clapping at our little display.

"I'll miss you both. Say bye to Lucas for me." I gave each of them another hug before I moved onto Jasper.

Jasper pulled me into a tight hug. "Keep Edward out of trouble." Jasper winked and gave me a playful shove in Emmett's direction.

Emmett engulfed me in a bone-crushing bear hug and spun me around in a circle before he whispered "I'll miss you, little sister."

I could feel my eyes fill with tears. Emmett was the brother I never had. I wiped the lone, traitor tear that slid down my cheek before I assured Emmett I would miss him too.

I gave the four of them a final wave and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I gave Reid a polite nod but Edward just glared at him as we walked past him and out the doors.

Mike and Tyler were already halfway done packing when Edward and I got in the room. We began packing and searching to room over ten times to make sure we grabbed everything. We finally concluded we had everything and made our way to the lobby where Coach Clapp and his wife were waiting for us. We checked out and made our way over to Coach Clapp's van.

Coach Clapp stopped Edward and I before we entered the van. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Where were you two this morning? I went to the room and neither of you were in it."

"We went to go get breakfast," Edward stated simply.

A humourless chuckle escaped Coach Clapp's lips. "I didn't see you at the breakfast table when I got out of the elevator."

Edward didn't falter as he answered. "We took the stairs back to the room. We were probably going up the stairs while you were in the elevator."

"Get in." Coach Clapp seemed to believe Edward but didn't relax his tense body posture.

Edward and I climbed into the back seat and put our seatbelts on. Coach Clapp started the car and we pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Mike was sitting in the captain seat in front of me and Tyler was sitting in front of Edward.

The only body parts touching between Edward and I were our hands that were entwined and resting on the seat between us.

It took Coach Clapp five minutes to realize Edward and I were holding hands in the back seat. He abruptly pulled to the side of the road and ordered Edward and Mike to switch spots.

"Can't I switch with Tyler?" Edward asked innocently.

"No, because then it would be easy for you to look at Bella out of the corner of your eye." Coach Clapp left no room for argument as he started staring Edward down.

Edward reluctantly took of his seat belt and switched sports with Mike so he was now sitting in the seat in front of me. Coach Clapp waited until we were all safely buckled in again before he started the car.

Edward was staring out the window but he discreetly reached his arm back towards me. I slowly reached my arm forward and grabbed his hand in mine. He gave my hand a gently squeeze and I saw a smile appear on his face as I look at his reflection in the window.

Edward and I held hands for the entire drive back to Forks, conveying our love for each other without words.

--------------------------------------------------

**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPER aka THE EPILOGUE**

**IMPORTANT: After the epilogue, I've decided to do a Q & A since a lot of people have been asking me questions about this story. START ASKING YOUR QUESTIONS NOW in your reviews or PM them to me. FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTION! I'll post the Q & A when I post the first chapter of my next story.**

**That little green button is just so tempting to push...**


	25. Epilogue

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N You know how teachers like to conspire against their students and all of them assign projects and essays due all in the same week. Yeah, that happened to me. I was going to update a week after I posted the last chapter but of course, that didn't happen. **

**And yes, I know this is short but Epilogues are normally only a few pages. **

Epilogue

I was fidgeting in my seat. I was absolutely terrified. Sure, I hadn't fallen on my face in two months but that was only because Edward caught me every time I slipped and was about to fall flat on my face. Right now, Edward was sitting seven rows in front of me and two seats to the left. Absolutely no where close to me.

Mrs. Cope waved my row forward and I slowly stood up on my shaking legs.

Angela Weber was sitting directly behind me and gave me a sympathetic pat on the back. "Just make sure you hold onto the railing when you go up and down the stairs." I gave her a grateful smile and followed the people in my row up to the stage.

The people in my row walked up the six stairs with ease, not even bothering to use the railing. I mentally cursed Alice. Maybe if I had been able to wear flats like I wanted to instead of these heels she forced onto my feet, I wouldn't be so paranoid about tripping and falling in front of over three hundred people.

Before I knew it, I was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the principal to call my name so I could get my diploma. I took a deep breath and grabbed the railing in a death grip.

"Isabella Swan," the principal's voice emitted through the speakers.

I gulped and took a tentative step up the first stair.

I heard the loud whoops and whistle coming from Emmett and my father near who were sitting near the back of the gym. I knew Esme, Rose, Lucas, Alice, and Jasper were there too, (Carlisle had to work but made Esme promise to tape the ceremony for him) but I could only make out the voices of Emmett and my father. I could also hear the polite clapping from everyone else's parents as I slowly and carefully made my way up the stairs.

I sighed in relief when my feet were safely on the stage. I watched my feet as I walked across the stage. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot.

The vice-principal handed me my diploma and shook my hand. "Congratulations Miss. Swan."

We both turned our faces towards the audience so pictures could be taken. Honestly, I would rather not get my picture taken but Alice, Rose, Edward and even my father made me promise I would turn my face and smile. I let go of my vice-principal's hand and started shaking the hands of the few teachers who were on the stage for the graduation ceremony. It was the same routine with everyone. Congratulations, shake hands, turn, smile.

I finally made it to my principal, the last person that I would have to shake hands with. He mumbled a simple congratulation, before I finished my final routine. Shake hands, turn, and smile.

I made my way to the second set of stairs and the principal called the next name. I grasped the railing in one hand while holding my diploma in the other. I managed to make it safely down the stairs and I started making my way back to my seat.

The moment my butt touched the seat, Edward turned around in his seat and mouthed four simple words to me. _I told you so._ I rolled my eyes but I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips.

This morning, I was freaking out because I knew I was going to fall flat on my face. Edward told me I wouldn't fall in the process of getting my diploma and I simply scoffed. I explained to him that it was me we were talking about, there were stairs I had to climb up and down, and that I was nervous. Edward decided to bet me a thirty-minute back massage that I wouldn't fall. I easily agree and Edward made me promise I would fall on purpose. _Yes Edward, because I would just love to fall in front of three hundred people just to win a bet and get a back massage from you._

Edward turned back around in his with a smug look on his face. Yes Edward, you were right, I was wrong. You won, I lost.

The rest of the ceremony passed by quickly. The ceremony ended with all of the graduating students throwing our caps in the air and let out loud cheers. We filed out of the gym and made our way to the long table that was set up in the main foyer where we were returning our caps and gowns.

Edward was waiting for me just outside the gym doors. "So, about that back rub…" I saw a smile playing at the corner of Edward's lips and saw his eyes filled with humour.

I smacked his arm playfully. "Shut it."

"Aww, thanks Bella, I love you too." The smile that was playing at the corner of his lips turned into a cheeky grin.

I couldn't help but smile as I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Edward's hand in mine and we began walking with everyone else to the main foyer.

Everyone at school knew Edward and I were dating the first day we were back at school. Everyone told us that they knew it was bound to happen eventually. It was only a matter of time. Apparently, the attraction between Edward and I was obvious to everyone except Edward and I.

After we returned our caps and gowns, Edward gave me a quick kiss and told me he would be right back.

"Where are you going?" I asked him but he couldn't hear me because he had already disappeared in the throng of students.

I just shrugged my shoulders and made my way to the cafeteria. Once I stepped foot in the cafeteria, I was engulfed in a tight hug by my father.

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" He murmured in my ear. I pulled back to look at him and was shocked to see his eyes were red and puffy.

"You cried!" I accused. My father was never one to show his emotions and whenever he did, it was a monumental moment.

My father merely shrugged and mumbled something about being surrounded by crying women during the ceremony.

"I heard that, Charlie," Esme scolded before she wrapped me in a warm embrace. "I'm just as proud of you as your father is," Esme told me loud enough for my father to hear.

"Hey, I heard that." My father narrowed his eyes at Esme but the grin on his lips gave him away.

"I view Bella as my daughter just like I know you view Edward as a son." Esme crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow, daring him to objects.

Esme and Carlisle were thrilled when Edward told them we were dating and they were elated when Edward finally introduced me to them. I was surprised they accepted me so easily and I admit, after my first time meeting with them, I already felt like they were a second set of parents to me.

Charlie's reaction to mine and Edward's relationship surprised me the most. The moment I got home from Seattle, I just blurted it out. Charlie stood in silence for a good ten seconds before he burst out laughing, saying it was about time. He told me that ever since the Cullen's moved to town, I've been happier and seem to always have a smile on my face. He had his suspicions that I liked Edward but his suspicions were confirmed when he told me that he heard me mumbling Edward's name in my sleep one night when I fell asleep on the couch.

A few weeks after I was back from Seattle, Charlie learned he had another child. Emmett call and when Charlie answered the phone he said "Hiya dad. Is my little sister Bella home?"

I remember Charlie giving me the phone with a very confused look on his face. After my conversation with Emmett, I explained to Charlie how Emmett became my brother. Charlie laughed and claimed he always wanted a son and now he had two. I asked him who his other son was and he admitted that he viewed Edward as a son.

For the pat few months, Edward and I practically lived at each other's houses. After school, we would go straight to my house and do all of our homework or just hang out if we didn't have any homework to do. As soon as my dad got home, the three of us would drive over to Edward's house for dinner. I would go help Esme in the kitchen while Edward, Carlisle, and my dad would sit in the living room and watch whatever sporting event they found on the television. The five of us always bonded over dinner and there was always playful banter being thrown around the table.

"Congratulations, Bella," I heard Lucas' voice yell across the cafeteria. Lucas was running toward me with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice in tow. Lucas crashed into my legs and gave me a hug around my waist. He released me when Emmett complained he wanted a turn and I laughed as Emmett swung me around in a circle. I got hugs from Alice, Jasper and Rose before Emmett grabbed a chair for a four-month pregnant Rosalie to sit in.

Alice told me about how her and Jasper finally decided on a date for the wedding. September twenty-third. I was congratulating her on finally picking a date when I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

I tuned around, expecting it to be Edward coming back from wherever the hell he was but was completely stunned to see Jared and Jaclyn standing behind me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I exclaimed once I finally found my voice.

"Surprise!" They both exclaimed and hugged me at the same time.

Edward and I still kept in regular contact with Jared and Jaclyn and we would occasionally visit them, along with Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Lucas, when we took occasional weekend road trips to Seattle.

Esme glanced at her watched and let out a huff. "Seriously, where did my son go?"

"I'm right here mom," a velvet voice answered. I spun around and found Edward holding his hands behind his back with an adorable smile on his lips.

He took three steps forward so he was standing right in front of me. He moved his arms from behind him and produced two roses: one white and one red.

"Happy six-month-anniversary," he told me while holding the roses towards me.

I took the flower and practically tackled him in a hug. "Thank you, Edward. I love you." I knew I had a goofy grin on my face and Edward gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you too." He pressed a kiss to my temple before he moved his lips close to my ear. "I'll love you forever," he whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

-------

**Thank you everyone who has read this story, especially those who stuck with me from the very first chapter and waited patiently for me to update. **

**As I said before, I've decided to do a Q & A since a lot of people have been asking me questions about this story. I'll be posting the Q & A when I post the first chapter of my next story that will be ****DEAR BELLA SWAN, YOU'RE PLAYING WITH THE BIG BOYS NOW.**

**I'll probably post the first chapter of DEAR BELLA SWAN, YOU'RE PLAYING WITH THE BIG BOYS NOW in about two months. I know that's a long time but I need to write the chapter and balance soccer and school. **

**Once again, thank you everyone and I hope you will keep reading my stories!**

**~ Dobber17 ~**


	26. Q and A

**Q&A**

Hey! The first chapter of my new story is up. It's called **Dear Bella Swan, you're Playing with the Big Boys Now.**

**Summary**- All Human. One day in gym class, Forks High learns that Bella Swan can kick. The football team needs a kicker. The result of that: Bella makes the football team. The problem: None of the guys want a girl on their team

Also, please go check out my story **The Power of Candy Heart** which is an entry for the Epic T Rated One-Shot Contest that is hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 and (in memory of) Daddy's Little Cannibal.

**Summary-** Rose needs to tell Emmett something but doesn't know exactly how to tell him. And how are candy hearts involved?

_Please go check them out!_

* * *

Here are some questions that people have asked me about Fighting Temptation.

**Is there going to be a sequel?**

**Answer:** As of now, there is no sequel. I have other stories I want to write. I don't think I'll ever end up doing one since it takes me so long to finish my stories in the first place and I do have other story ideas.

**What is Clapp's problem? Why did Edward have to move, he and Bella were only holding hands. **

**Answer:** I really don't know what Clapp's problem is since the characters tend to write themselves. I guess he has the same attitude as the gym teacher in Mean Girls. "You will get chlymidia and die." I assume he just thinks that all high school couples are doing the dirty and when he found them sharing a bed together, he assumed the worst while in reality, all Bella and Edward were doing was sleeping. With him reacting so strongly to them holding hands and making Edward move, he was still upset about the bed sharing and was worried that Bella and Edward were going to get too cozy and would go at it like monkeys in the back seat. Hard to imagine that happening but that is how some adults see teenage couples these days.

**Were Jared, Jaclyn, and Reid based off real people or did you just make them up?**

**Answer:** I made them up. Actually, now that I think about it, Jaclyn is very similar to me so I guess the true answer is Jared and Reid are made up and Jaclyn was based off of myself.

**Whatever happened to Lori?**

**Answer:** Umm…good question. She was still at the basketball camp but I guess she decided she didn't want to cause any more drama; she left all of the troublemaking to Reid.

**That's two times that Reid has assaulted Bella, so why didn't she report him?**

**Answer:** I honestly never though of that. While I was writing, I honestly considered it to be strong persistence instead of assault. I never knew it would appear that Reid had assaulted her because that's not how I intended it to be viewed.

**In the chapter 'The truth' Bella dropped a ten-pound weight on her foot. Wouldn't that have broken her foot?**

**Answer:** It might have but not necessarily. In gym, I dropped a twenty-five pound weight on my foot and I didn't break my foot; I just got a lovely baseball size bruise on my foot.

**Why do you respond to every review?**

**Answer:** Unfortunatly, I don't have time to answer every single review but I try my best to answer most of them. I respond to them to show you how much I appreciate your reviews. If you take your time to review then I'll take the time to respond.

**What was your favourite chapter to write?**

**Answer:** Tough question. The truth or dare chapters are always fun to write, so are the really fluffy chapters. If I had to pick one, I would say my favourite chapter to write was The Truth.

**Where does Lucas go or get watched by while Rose and Emmett are working?**

**Answer:** A babysitter

Thank you everyone for your support and for even reading my story. I truly appreciate it.

~!~ Dobber17 ~!~


	27. IMPORTANTish

** **IMPORTANT****

Shortly (hell, who am I kidding – I can never do anything 'shortly')… eventually… hopefully before 2011 ends... (or 2012 ends if I'm being realistic)... I am going to take down FT for a period of time just so I can fix it up and remodel it a bit before reposting it. I read through it awhile ago and realized I wasn't happy with the quality of writing. I just need to find the time where I can work on this and keep working on DBSYPWTBB. If you have any thoughts, opinions, suggestions, or questions, please don't hesitate to send me a PM.

What works and what doesn't?

Do you like the same thing in both POVs? Do you find it repetitive and unnecessary? Etc, etc. Stuff like that I want to know from all of you, my lovely readers.


End file.
